


Spiral

by Benny891999



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 57,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benny891999/pseuds/Benny891999
Summary: "You worked with a Woman known as Angela Davis  in the summer and Fall of 68' along with Mr. Clay is that correct?" The senator asks John Donovan "Angela and I did more than just work together in 68' " John smirks...
Relationships: Giorgi Marcano/Orignal character, John Donovan/Original female character, Lincoln Clay/Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Home again

I quickly check my cocktail dress in one of the car mirrors before heading inside the yacht club. Inside, finally out of the blistering Louisiana heat, I see Sal Marcano waiting for me. "Hey, good to have you back in town," Sal says whilst hugging me. "Good to be back." I smile in response as we make our way out back to Sal's table. "I thought you'd wanna surprise Giorgi." He says as I spot Giorgi sitting alone. Sal walks ahead of me as I sneak up on Giorgi's chair. "You know a good husband would have picked his wife to be up from the train station." I tease, lowering my face next to his. He turns around just enough to see me before jumping up from his chair to kiss me. I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement. "When did you get in?" He asks pulling a chair out for me. "It was pretty late last night; I didn't feel like coming all the way down from Irish Point so I stayed with Nicki," I explain as an older gentleman walks up. "Ah Vito, right on time," Sal says as he sees him. Vito shakes Sal and Giorgi's hands "Vito, all ways a pleaser" I smile, shaking his hand before he sits down next to Sal. The four of us talk business for a while 'till Sal excuses himself and Giorgi goes to wait on his friend Lincoln leaving me with Vito. "So Mr. Scaletta, are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?" I smirk as I take a sip of the strawberry Daiquiri I've been milking for the last hour. "I think it'll have to wait." He says as Sal sits back down. Soon Giorgi comes back with a handsome colored gentleman. "Lincoln, good to see you, this is Vito Scaletta the one I've been telling you about," Sal says shaking Lincoln's hand before Lincoln sits across from him. "You must be Giorgi's fiancee, right?" He asks. I nod, shaking his hand before Vito speaks up asking Lincoln about his time overseas before excusing himself to leave and attend to other work. "Christ, that guy an asshole; fuckin' carpetbagger." Sal groans once Vito had left. Under the table, I balled my fist up trying to control my anger. I always hate it when Sal talks bad about Vito, and Giorgi knows this, as soon as the hate-filled words left his father's mouth. I feel Giorgi place a hand on my thigh squeezing it lightly, that was his way of silently checking on me in situations like this, I place my hand on top of his and lightly squeeze it telling him I was okay as Sal went on explaining to Lincoln that the commission had sent Vito, his goddaughter and her mother down here from Empire Bay about 15 years back....and why do I hate so much that Sal bad mouths Vito because; I'm that goddaughter. 

"Well, I guess you two are wondering what this is all about," Sal says pushing the topic of Vito aside. "Yeah, Sammy didn't tell me too much," Lincoln responds."Twice a year the feds take old money out of circulation and destroy it. Over the course of the next few days that money is gonna be delivered here to the reserve in town." Sal explains. "And you're gonna hit one of those shipments?" Lincoln asks. "No, sir." Sal chuckles. "We're gonna use that occasion to gain access to the vault." He corrects Lincoln. "And steal everything that's not nailed down," Giorgi adds. "That should be 6,7 million dollars," I say in awe. "That's pretty fuckin' ballsy." Lincoln chuckles. "It's a chance of a goddamn lifetime is what it is!" Sal exclaims. "Now, Vito is running the money for the job and he's got the Combo for the vault," Giorgi explains. "I guess I still don't understand what I'm doing here," I add. "Well, I was hoping to have my best driver for the getaway," Giorgi says as he places a hand on my knee. "You know I'm always down for stuff like this, don't have to get all grabby." I tease pushing his hand away "Good." He smiles before turning his attention back to Lincoln. "Have you got a chance to see Danny yet?" Giorgi asks. "No, not yet," Lincoln responds. "Well, you will, we brought him and his old man in and they're gonna need your help. Go see them they still in their same place." Giorgi explains

"There is something else we need to talk about, Angela you mind giving us a minute?" Sal asks. "Not at all," I respond as I get up.

About a half an hour later, I meet Lincoln and Giorgi out front next to what I found out later is Lincoln's car. "We're gonna head over to Burke's you comin'?" Giorgi asks "Yeah." I nod going to the back seat. "Nah, you're driving, I wanna see this 'Best Driver' at work," Lincoln smirks tossing me his keys. "Alright," I smirk as I get in the driver's seat. Lincoln takes the passenger seat leaving Giorgi the back seat. I turn the key and the engine roars to life. I peel out of the parking lot and head down the street.

"Lincoln, as in Sammy Robinson's boy?" I ask trying to strike up a conversation. "Yeah, you know being friends with Giorgi, I'm surprised we haven't crossed paths before," Lincoln admits. "You guys met that one time at my birthday," Giorgi says leaning into the front seat. "Oh yeah, wasn't that the same night Danny's drunk ass pushed me off the dock?" I ask. "That's the one." He confirms. "Oh yeah, 'cause Giorgi and I had to fish you out," Lincoln adds. "We all need another night like that." I muse as we pull up into Burke's driveway. "We'll pull this heist off and I promise we will," Giorgi says getting out of the car, while Lincoln and Giorgi head to the garage. I head over to the shed that Nicki normally camps out in. "Ooh look at you all fancy." She teases as I walk in. "Oh shut it." I smirk as I make my way over to her, "Can I borrow some clothes?" I ask. "Yeah knock yourself out." She responds.

After Nicki and I catch up, I head back over to the garage to make sure there's nothing else I need to know about this heist I'd been thrown into. "Hey." I smile as I see Giorgi, Lincoln, Ellis, and Danny all sit in the front office talking and sipping on their bottles of beer. "Hey, Nicki told me you got in last night. Sorry, I wasn't here, I was out on a run." Danny says hugging me. "Oh, you didn't miss much, I was ready to pass out the minute I walked in the door," I admit as I lean on the counter behind me. "Anyway as I was saying, we'll have to take my ride 'cause I'm not rolling up in that beat up piece of shit outside." Giorgi continues. "Are you calling my All American ride a beater?" Lincoln asks standing up from his chair. "I'm just saying there are better rides out there." Giorgi shrugs taking a sip of his beer. "Hey, bull shit there are -- his car is a beast. I dropped a custom 358 in her before he shipped out." Danny says defending Lincoln's ride "That's not the only thing you dropped in her. Maybe you should tell him how you'd borrow it from Ellis and take the ladies for a "ride". Giorgi smirks. "Man leave me out of this!" Ellis howls laughing. "Did you fuck in my car?" Lincoln asks pointing at Danny. "It ain't no big deal. I was always wrapped up tight - besides I've already got one fuckin bastard in my life I don't need another one." Danny argues. "Alright, you know what you're gonna clean it, and not just the back seat, every square inch. I don't need to be riding around in your shit." Lincoln says as Ellis starts laughing.

"Hey, and you funny man, you're gonna fuckin help!" Lincoln adds pointing at his stepbrother. "Like hell I am! I didn't get any!" Ellis whines. "Yeah and what else is new?" Danny laughs. "Giorgi weren't you just riding in that back seat less than an hour ago," I smirk as I stand up walking over to him just to steal his beer. "Ah, gross man!" Danny laughs as his dad walks in. "Christ you fuckin' jokers got about as much chance at pullin' this off as I do winning a goddamn decathlon." Burke rants, breaking up our laughing and joking. "Alright, Da we hear ya." Danny nods as we all walk up to the counter as Burke pulls himself out a beer. "Danny and Ellis, you're gonna use the drill to cut a hole up through the bottom of the vault." Burke starts to explain. "You and Giorgi, you'll be inside you are to drop the money down and get the hell out of there." He says looking to Lincoln and Giorgi. "That goddamn drill ain't easy to move though, so we need a boat to get it through the canals and into position," Burke adds. "Ellis and I will worry about the boat. Giorgi's old man flipped the guard at the reserve givin' you guys his truck." Danny assures Lincoln. "Between that and the uniforms, ain't nobody givin' us a second look," Giorgi says. "C'mon let's get movin' -- Still, need to swing by Scaletta's and finish up some prep work." He says starting to leave with Lincoln "Babe, you comin' with?" He asks me as he begins to leave. "No, I'll see ya back at the house tonight," I assure him. He nods as he leaves with Lincoln.

"Burke, you got anything I could use as a getaway car that night, in case you know, it gets a bit bumpy?" I asked turning back around to the counter. "Should have in the back lot, take Danny with you." He says. "Ellis, you coming with?" I ask as I begin to make my way out the door. "I gotta get that boat lined up, but you two have fun." He says before walking to his car. Danny and I head out to the backlot.

"Are you at all worried about all this?" Danny asks as we make our way out to the car. "When am I not worried about something," I admit with a shrug. "Yeah." He responds with a light chuckle.

After picking out a car, he handed the keys to me, and I drive it home, parking about a block away from the house so no one could link it to us later.

===


	2. Pool side

Thankfully after the engagement, I convinced Giorgi to move out of his old man's place. We settled on a place downtown just on the edge of the French Ward since we both like the nightlife.

Surprisingly after last night, I'm the first up. (Let's just say we had to make up for lost time.) I grab my underwear and Giorgi's undershirt off the floor tugging both on before heading to the kitchen. Turning the radio on low as I start the coffee and make breakfast. As I finish making the last of the pancakes I feel a set of arms snake around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulders "you didn't have to make breakfast." Giorgi says sleepily as he places kisses on my neck. "Maybe I wanted to." I hum using my free hand to turn the radio up swaying into him. "Why not go set the table," I say breaking our silence the only sound of the radio changing to Remy's talk show. I quickly find some music again before bringing the food to the table. I couldn't help but laugh a little seeing him for the first time this morning, I can never take him seriously when his hair is messy and unstyled like it is normally. "Something Funny?" he asks taking a sip of his coffee "It's nothing." I smile messing with his hair as I sat down next to him. "At least I don't still have makeup smeared on my face from last night." He comments off hand as he starts to eat. I jump up heading to the bathroom, I had eyeliner smeared from the corners of my eyes, bright red lipstick staining the corner of my mouth up to my cheek. I quickly start to wash it off. I leave the bathroom just as Giorgi lets Lincoln and Danny inside. Remembering I'm still in my underwear and Giorgi's shirt I make a mad dash to the bedroom to change. "Are we interrupting something?" I hear Lincoln ask "No, Angela just finished making breakfast." Giorgi says "you can join us if you like." I yell from the bedroom "Sure But Giorgis' gotta put some pants on." Danny responds probably noticing Giorgi is still only wearing his boxers. Once Giorgi and I are dressed we join them at the table.

"Do they not feed you." I laugh as Danny starts on his 3rd stack of pancakes. "Eh, Da can't cook to save his life and Niki won't step foot near the kitchen." he explains "why don't you learn how to cook?" Lincoln asks sitting back in his chair with his cup of coffee. "You think I should be trusted around fire?" Danny asks acting surprised "Good point." Lincoln chuckles "You got any plans for today?" I ask "Danny and I were gonna go to the O'neil's pool." Lincoln says "Screw that we can use the Yacht Club's pool", Giorgi says "You sure?" Lincoln asks "yeah, It should just be some of pop's people plus those squares never use the pool, 'fraid they'll melt." Giorgi assures him. While Danny and Lincoln clean off the table Giorgi and I get changed.

The four of us get to the yacht club going right to the pool. While Lincoln and I sit on the edge of the pool with our feet in the water, Giorgi and Danny float on pool blow ups. I pull my glasses off placing them on top of my head as someone walks over to us, it's one of the bartenders "Mr. and Mrs. Marcano good to see you, he says Can I get you anything?" he asks "Order whatever you like guys" Giorgi insist. Once we ordered our drinks I sit back putting my sunglasses back on. "God, I'm never gonna get used to that." I sigh "What?" Lincoln asks "Being Mrs.Marcano, that last name comes with so much power and unlike Giorgi's aunt Olivia I wanna make a change as my Husband's right hand." I admit "like what kinda change?" Lincoln asks "Where to start" I sigh "what do you wanna do first?" he asks "reopen the School in Delray Hollow or fixing up the old theme park." I respond "Sounds like a good start." he smiles as the bartender comes back with our drinks. "What's that?" Danny asks as he and Giorgi swim over to us to get their drinks. "It's a Strawberry Daiquiri" I respond mixing it up with my straw. "Aka a girly drink." Giorgi snorts "Ignore him, you wanna try some?" I ask as he set his beer to the side pushing himself out of the pool to sit next to me. "Here trade me," I say taking his beer handing him my drink. As Danny took a big drink of it his eyes widen "Wow that's good" he chuckles taking another drink of it. I take a drink of the beer before noticing Giorgi was missing. Before I can get the words "hey where's Giorgi" out I'm thrown into the pool as I emerge I see Giorgi, Lincoln, and Danny laughing their asses off "Glad you find this so funny" I say trying not to laugh as I push the hair out of my face. Amazingly it took all of us to push Lincoln into the pool as he emerges he looked like a sad puppy "What are you, made of cement?" I joke sitting on the edge of the pool again. "More like steel," he smirks before pulling me into the pool again Danny and Giorgi soon joining. We hang out for a few hours till we left to go get lunch.

===


	3. Robbery

"You know you don't look bad as a cop," I smirk as I fix Giorgi's tie before using it to pull him into a kiss. "For good luck" I smirk fixing it again. "And you don't look too bad in black," he says as we head down to the getaway car. "Maybe I'll wear it more" I respond getting in the driver's seat. I drop Giorgi off with Lincoln, I can't lie Lincoln looks pretty good in his uniform as well.

I drive over to the Brier Patch and grab something to eat before heading to the spot we picked to meet at. I sit back propping my feet on the dash. I pop another fry in my mouth as Psychotic Reaction starts to play on the radio I tap my foot along to the beat bobbing my head.

After flipping through channels for hours the sound of gunfire and sirens roar through the streets I quickly take my feet off the dash tossing my empty bag from the Brier Patch out the window as I start the car. In the distance I see Ellis and Danny, Danny looks like he is limping pretty bad so I jump out to help him. "Where's Lincoln and Giorgi?" I ask helping Danny into the back seat. "Lincoln should be here anytime now, and before we got split up Giorgi said he'd meet us over at Sammy's" Ellis explains getting in the passenger seat. "And what happened to you?" I ask looking to Danny "Tried to make the hole for them bigger with TNT and a chunk of cement landed on my leg" he explains "I guess it could have been worst" I sigh messing with his mop of hair before getting into the driver's seat. Finally Lincoln comes into view running to the car he jumps in the back seat with Danny.

We somehow lose the cops and make it to Sammy's in one piece. While Lincoln and Ellis unpack the money from the trunk, I help Danny inside cleaning his leg up then propping it up on one of the bar stools. "So how much is it?" Danny asks once we'd all calm down and got a beer. "A little over Two million dollars" Sammy announces stacking the money into three stacks. "Per split" he adds causing me to almost choke on my beer. "Once this is all settled out I'm callin' the man I know havin' him bring over three hookers!" Ellis exclaims doing a stupid dance. "Boy, ain't no hooker steppin' foot into this house" Sammy chuckles "You sure cause two of them are for you," Ellis assures his father with a smirk.

"You know all my life there's always been someone standing over me tellin' me where I could go, what to do, who I could be seen with...but this what you did tonight changes everything. This isn't just money this is freedom, ain't no one ever standing over me again, over any of us!" Sammy assures us as he pours us each some shine. We toast to Sammy as Giorgi walks in, as Lincoln tosses Giorgi a beer I jump up to hug him. "Told you I'd make it back in one piece" Giorgi smiles "That you did" I smile back before he leans down to kiss me making the boys hoot and holler. "Oh and lookie what I dug up," Giorgi says wrapping an arm around my waist as his father walks in. "You mine pouring one more of those?" Sal asks referring to the shine. "It would be my pleasure" Sammy responds as Ellis hurries to hand Sal a glass. "Giorgi tells me shit went sideways during the robbery lincoln had to save your asses you should be damn proud of that boy," Sal informs Sammy. "I am Sal, more than you'll ever know" Sammy assures him pouring some shine into Sal's glass. "Listen I've got a guy outside, you don't mind if he comes in packs up our cut?" Sal asks "Not at all" Sammy responds.

As Sal leaves Giorgi and I make our way over to the bar, Ellis pours Giorgi a drink as I lean on the bar next to him "So where'd you end up after you got split up?" I ask Giorgi. "I'd already told Pops and his guy to meet me at our house once the robbery was over so I headed over there," he explains taking a drink of shine. "Oh well thanks for the heads up, I thought Sal Marcano's Kid somehow ended up in the back of a cop car." I admit "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya sugar," he says placing a kiss on top of my head. "Alright, alright no more PDA I'd like to keep my whiskey down tonight," Ellis jokes waving his drink around. As Sal and another man walk in, I knew who the man was I just couldn't place his name. "They all the same?" Sal asks pointing to the three stacks of money. "Take the one on the end it's your cut, plus what I owe you." Sammy says "I couldn't have pulled it off without you, you've all done right by me tonight." Sal assures Sammy and the boys. "Why don't you get something off the top shelf we need to celebrate!" Sal announces as Giorgi wraps his arm around my waist again almost protectively this time. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Ellis exclaims going behind the bar as Giorgi turns Lincoln. "You know something Lincoln, you might be the baddest motherfucker I've ever laid my eyes on. But you shouldn't have said no!" Giorgi tells him before shooting him in the head then Danny, pulling me behind his back as the man Sal brought stabs Ellis and Sal shoots Sammy twice. Giorgi pulls me out of the mess before setting the place on fire. Before I could say a word he pulls me into the car and we speed off

My eyes blur with tears as Giorgi pulls me closer to him. "You know it's only business" he whispers into my hair kissing me "Yeah," I say in a shaky voice. If I had the choice I would jump out of the car and run but I probably would have been shot then and there. That's the only bad thing about being a part of a mob family, Sure you get everything you want and more but when shit goes south you can't leave, You only leave the family one way...

===


	4. Marlena

It's been almost a week since Sammy's bar burnt down. Giorgi and I haven't talked about it. I think it's as hard for him as it is for me. Recently he's been out of the house working with his father. I've stuck to staying home for the time being. As I lay back on the couch flipping through boring TV show after boring TV show the phone rings I quickly pick it up, "Angela Davis, you're back in town for a day and you still haven't called your favorite person." A familiar female voice jokingly scolds from the other end of the phone.

"Uh...there's a reason for that," I respond with a light chuckle the voice on the other line belonged to my closest friend Marlena Fontaine Mel for short, she's a gorgeous mixed girl, a dancer at Pearlers to start but now performs singing popular songs all over New Bordeaux clubs. "How about you tell me why you haven't called me over dinner," she asks "Just name a time and a place, Sugar" I respond turning off the TV, "half an hour at Eddy's" she suggests "sounds good see ya in a few minutes," I say before hanging up. I make my way to the bedroom and get dressed since I'd been laying around in my PJs most of the day and did my hair then headed down to Eddy's,

Eddy's is a little diner, it doesn't see much of the nightlife like the rest of the French Ward, besides the few drunks that stumble in but it's a good little diner. Marlena's little brother works there as a Waiter so any chance she gets to suggest a place to eat, it's always Eddy's. Walking into the little diner CCR's bad moon rising played out of the radio as I made my way over to the booth Marlena sat in. "Hey Sugar" she smiles standing up to hug me "It's been a minute since I've seen you" I smile pulling away. "Too long" she sighs as we sit down. "You look gorgeous by the way, you got a show tonight?" I ask seeing her dress it was a beautiful blue glitter number with a slit up the left side. "Yes, my drummer Ritchie bought it for me" she reveals "you mean the cute one," I ask with a smirk "Yeah, Mr. Tall dark and handsome." she says dreamily "But he's still no Mr. Clay" she states in the same dreamy tone "You know I finally formally met him the other day." I inform her "and now you understand, he's perfect" she sighs. This girl has been head over heels for Lincoln Clay since the day we met and now I do understand why they would have been good together... 

"Did you hear about Sammy's, rumor is someone saw Sal and Giorgi leaving there after the place caught fire. Were you with them?" she asks as we look over our menus. "I was..." I reveal in a small voice "why was he over there, Hell why were you over there?" she asks putting her menu down to look at me "I helped him, Danny, Ellis and Lincoln rob the federal reserve and after we all met there." I admit in a hushed tone "Oh so that's how Giorgi's gonna afford your wedding dress" she jokes. Her expression changes when she sees I didn't react."What happened Angela, you know you can tell me." she says as I place my menu down as well to look at her "After the robbery...we met up at Sammy's and I watched Giorgi shoot Danny Burke and Lincoln Clay." I reveal barely getting the words out "Oh baby" she sighs as I stifle back tears"I've seen someone die before I just..." I cut myself short not wanting to think about it "it's okay doll." Marlena coos "That's why I didn't call you when I got back" I reveal she just simply nods understanding. "Now enough about that...what about you I've been gone 3 months what have you been up to?" I ask wiping away the few tears that had escaped before picking my menu up again.

Our night went on without another word about the botched Robbery, which I was thankful for. Once our dinner was over Marlena informed me there was a party going on not too far from the diner, I reluctantly agreed to join her and left my car at the diner and road with her "so have you gone and seen anyone since you got back?" she asks "nope haven't had time." I admit "not even Vito?" she asks "I mean we saw each other in passing the day I got back but besides that no." I shrug as we pull up to a pretty expensive looking house "you didn't tell me this was a house party." I sigh looking over at her. "because I knew you'd act like this," she says mocking my whiny tone. "You of all people should know shit always goes bad at these things." I state "that was one time, this time I promise to bail you out of the drunk tank before Sal or Giorgi finds out this time" she jokes before getting out of the car. The smell of Shine and weed waft off the house as we got inside. 

Once the two of us had a few shots of whiskey it was time to break out the weed. After what felt like forever Marlena came back with two blunts. "You know it's been almost a year since I've touched this stuff," I admit as she hands me a blunt. "then no time like the present then. right?" she smirks lighting hers. "right" I chuckle lightly as I set the rolled piece of paper between my lips lighting it. "God, I needed this." I sighed taking a long drag. Unfortunately around one am the cops shut it down. Our highs and shine had started to wear off even though you couldn't tell from the smell. There's no way I'm not gonna get busted by Giorgi when I get home. Marlena drops me back off at the diner to get my car and I drive home.

"Glad you could make it." Giorgi says as I walk into the bedroom "sorry I was out with Mel, lost track of time." I say starting to change into my silk nightgown."I can smell" he chuckles waving his hand in front of his nose "if it's that bad I'll just go sleep on the couch," I say hiding a smile as I start to leave the bedroom. "like hell you are, get your ass in this bed." he laughs wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into bed. "shit" I curse laughing as I fell on top of him. I got off of him still laughing as I curl up to his side he lays on his back one hand resting behind his head the other on my hip. "goodnight Giorgi." I whisper kissing his cheek "goodnight doll." he smiles kissing my forehead.

==


	5. House Call

Surprisingly after last night, I was able to function this morning, I woke up before Giorgi. Taking a shower to clean the weed smell out of my hair then I crawl back into bed with him. "Goodmorning" I hum laying on my side so I'm facing him. "Mornin'" he responds sleepily. "You should probably start movin'" I sigh resting my head on his chest. "Yeah we should," he says a hint of mischief in his voice as he pulls me on top of him so I'm straddling him. "Damn you." I giggle playfully hitting his chest he chuckles grabbing my hands pulling me down into a kiss. "You alright, something on your mind?" he asks softly as I pull away resting my hands on his bare chest. "You know what it is" I respond he nods knowing neither one of us wanna speak of it unless we have to.

"Come on we really should get up, I gotta meet pops in an hour." he yawns glancing over at the alarm clock. "I wish we could stay like this all day." I sigh leaning down to kiss him again. "You don't know how much I'd want that," he says sitting up. "If you don't mind me asking what are you and Sal working on?" I ask laying back on the bed as Giorgi gets up. "You know I can't tell you that" he explains pulling his undershirt on. "Right," I nod for the past year Giorgi and sal have been working on some project and Sal won't let Giorgi speak a word of it to me...

Once Giorgi left I got dressed and made myself some coffee, as I sat down to read my book and have my coffee the phone rings.

"yes, Hello?" I say quickly picking up the phone "Angela Davis?" the man on the other end asks. "Speaking" I respond hoping it was some sort of good news. "Father James would like to speak to you at his house." The man says "Oh okay, I'll be right over but may I ask who I'm speaking to." I ask "John Donovan" he responds "Well, John tell Father James I'll be over as soon as I can." I say before hanging up.

As I walk up to the house I'm greeted by a man in a blue dress shirt with blond hair "Angela?" he questions "John?" I ask in response. "Call me Donovan, please," he says gesturing for me to come inside. "Padra is in the back follow me," he says leading the way. "Angela, glad you got my call." Father James says coming out of one of the bedrooms. "Donovan, said you wanted to talk to me?" I ask "The night of the fire I was able to pull Lincoln out, he woke up long enough to tell me to call you and John Donovan." He explains "Lincoln is alive?" I ask shocked "Barly" Father sighs sadly "where is he now?" I ask. Father James opens the door to the room he had come out of before. "Oh my..." I gasped covering my mouth when I saw Lincoln. His head dressed for the gunshot wound Giorgi gave him, his arms wrapped for the burns. "Did anyone else make it out?" I ask hopefully. "No, Angela I'm sorry," Father says.

I slowly make my way into Lincoln's room pulling up a chair next to his bed, carefully taking his hand rubbing my thumb over his rough knuckles. His eyes open for a moment looking at me with a weak smile on his face as he closes his eyes. "Just focus on recovering" I whisper letting go of his hand. I sat with him for about an hour before leaving him to rest. "Can I get anything for you two? I could make dinner." I offer walking into the living room where Father James and Donovan are. "No thank you, I'm going to go read but you're free to cook for you and Donovan," Father says before leaving to his study. Donovan didn't turn his nose up at the idea so I went to the kitchen to raid the cabinets for something to make. When I was about finished I hear Donovan's bare feet pad into the kitchen behind me. "If you're gonna come in and be bothersome you can set the table." I say teasingly "yes ma'am" he chuckles getting two plates out of the cabinet next to me

"God, where'd you learn to cook like this?" Donovan exclaims before shoveling more food into his mouth. "She might act like she doesn't lift a finger but I learned everything from Miss Olivia Marcano" I respond "you close to the Marcano's," he asks "Yes, I'm actually engaged to Sal's boy." I reveal nonchalantly "you mean Giorgi? You lose a bet or something." Donovan Jokes "Haha very funny," I say rolling my eyes. "But really shouldn't you be helping Him and Sal run the city?" he asks "You see that's where the three of us don't see eye to eye," I say as Donovan sits back in his chair. "I wanna make a change around here, hell maybe even help cut down on the street violence, but they want money and power, and Giorgi knows this he supports me but his father just looks over it." I explain "I see" Donovan nods as I glance up at the wall clock "Crap it's getting late I gotta get going," I say starting to clean our plates up. "Where do you live?" he asks finishing the last of his water before putting the glass in the sink. "A few blocks away from here, just inside downtown." I respond putting the plates in the sink "You need a ride?" Donovan asks "sure, if you don't mind," I say shyly as I grab my bag. "Not at all," he responds grabbing his coat.

"Since you learned about me tonight, be prepared to get grilled the next time I see you." I tease "I'll keep that in mind." he chuckles turning down my street. "You have my number if anything happens, call me," I say getting out of the car. "Will do" he nods before pulling away

That night Donovan took a look at Angela's personnel file and was surprised at what he found.

===


	6. Pinky Promise?

Lincoln has made a pretty speedy recovery. In a matter of weeks, he's able to sit up and eat again.

This morning I woke up to a call from Donovan. "Are you just Father James and Lincoln's secretary now?" I tease after he'd told me Lincoln wanted to talk to me. "Very funny just get over here," he responds with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

As I pull up to Father James's house I see Donovan leaning on the house smoking. "Father not letting you smoke inside anymore?" I ask "no, I needed some fresh air, between the Padre and myself the air is getting pretty thick in there." He says "not surprising" I chuckle before I walk inside and to Lincoln's room. "Hey" I smile walking into the parsley open door. "Hey" he responds sitting up in bed. "Everything alright with you and Giorgi?" he asks as I sit in the chair next to his bed. "Yeah, I guess" I shrug confused "he's not hurting you?" Lincoln asks concerned as he glances down at my hand. "Giorgi knows not to mess with me and if you wanted to know about my hand you can just ask," I say holding up my left hand which is wrapped tightly with gaws. "So, what happened?" he asks "I was at one of Marlena's shows a few nights ago and some bitch in the crowd starts throwing slurs, obviously drunk so I pull her outside she gets me pinned down sliced my palm open, but I promptly dislocated her shoulder," I explain with a shrug like it's nothing. "You are a piece of work, Angela" Lincoln chuckles "so Donovan said you wanted to talk to me?" I ask "Yeah. Once I get out of this damned bed, I want you to help Donovan and me with something." He says carefully "After what he did to Sammy and Ellis you two wanna take down Marcano and anyone that's ever looked at him." I state sitting back in my chair crossing my arms. "No, that three of us, you said it yourself you wanna make a change and you can't do that with Marcano stomping out all your ideas" he points out. "I did say that didn't I" I sigh "If I help you two...I can't just cut ties with Giorgi and all them." I point out "I wouldn't expect you to." Lincoln assures me as silence falls over the two of us. "If we do this you are gonna let me do what I talked about?" I ask "Yes" he responds "Pinky promise?" I ask putting my pinky up "I promise" he chuckles wrapping his much larger pinky around mine.

Over the course of the last few months Lincoln, Donovan and I have become pretty close. Every Tuesday Donovan and I go for breakfast making sure to bring something back for Lincoln when he asks and every other Sunday I cook dinner for Donovan, Lincoln and Father James. I haven't felt this close to someone since I met Giorgi.

"I'll go with you two, I'll do what I can."

===


	7. Tuesdays

"You sure it's okay that I'm coming with?" Mel asks as we drive to Father James's house. "I'm positive he'll be happy to see you," I assure her as we pull up to the house. "Well good morning ladies!" Father James smiles as he opens the front door seeing us walk up. "Good morning, is anyone else up yet?" I ask as we walk come in. "Yes, Lincoln was actually the first one up," Father informs me. "Good" I smile before Marlena and I walk to Lincoln's room. "So who's the blonde with the headphones?" Mel asks looking over at Donovan who was too engrossed in his work to notice us. "That's John Donovan he's a friend of Lincoln." I say simply "Oh, he seems like your type." She teases "And what is my type exactly?" I ask "Short, White, Scrawny" she list off. "Shut up." I laugh playfully shoving her before knocking on Lincoln's door. "Come in" He calls from the other side. "I brought someone with me," I say as Mel walks in next to me. "Marlena Fontaine it's been a while" Lincoln smirks seeing her. "I'll let you two catch up" I whisper to her before walking out sitting across from Donovan. "Do you still have time for breakfast?" I ask as he removes his headphones jotting something down on his notepad.

"Yeah, you know that's the highlight of my Tuesday" he smirks looking up at me, "Just let me go get my jacket." He says getting up as he walks to the other room I turn his notepad around to face me, so I could read it. At the top of the paper in big letters is the name: Marcano, then under it list everyone that's ever worked with Marcano even me, then a brief summary of each person. "You doin' a paper on the Marcano's now?" I ask teasingly as Donovan comes back. "Of sorts, you mind helping me with it?" He asks picking up his pen and pad. "I'll give you what I know," I respond as we walk out to the car.

As Donovan drives towards our normal place, a little mom and pop's place on the edge of Barclay Mills, I look through his notebook, it made me laugh a little that under my name scribbled out Donovan had written What a woman. "Did you scribble this out before or after you found out I was engaged?" I joke "I'm not at liberty to say." he responds with a smirk. I roll my eyes looking at Giorgi's explanation. "Wow, this isn't as hateful as I thought it would be." I admit "I occasionally try to be professional." Donovan replies turning into the parking lot. "Or you're trying to impress someone," I say off hand as I turn the page. "And what if I was?" he asks as he parks the car. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt if I wasn't with Giorgi...Maybe" I replied getting out of the car. "Maybe!" Donovan exclaims with a laugh, as he opens the door to the diner for me. "Okay, so it's a solid probably since you opened the door for me." I chuckle sliding into one of the booths.

"Is it Tuesday already?" the waitress asks walking up to our table. Over the course of the last few months, Donovan and I have eaten here so much, that most of the wait staff knows us and our order by heart. "You two want your usual." the waitress asks taking her notepad out. "of course" I reply with a smile giving her our menus. "I'll be right back with your coffees then," she says before walking away. "So anything new?" I asked resting my arms on the table as the waitress brings us our coffee. "You know same old same old." Donovan shrugs picking his coffee mug up. "So, am I missing anything?" he asks gesturing to his notepad before taking a drink of coffee. "Just one thing," I say turning the pad so he can read it using his pen to point. "Enzo Conti works for Olivia now, since Lucio Marcano was killed." I correct Donovan as he sets his mug down. "So they just gave Olivia her husband's rackets after she had him killed?" he asks taking the pen from me writing Olivia over Enzo's name. "Yep" I respond simply"Christ" Donovan sighs shaking his head "So Giorgi doesn't run any rackets?" Donovan asks "He runs some Heroin on the side that Sal doesn't know about." I shrug as the bell over the diner door rings, I look up to see the last person I'd want to run into right now.

"Damn it" I mumble looking down "what Donovan asks in a low voice "look over at the door," I say I watch Donovan look his eyes widening "what we going to do?" he asks looking back at me "just act normal, don't mention Lincoln and follow me lead," I respond before Giorgi walks over. "I'm surprised to see you on this side of town," I say looking up at Giorgi. "I needed to get out of that damned building, they still haven't put the A.C in yet." He complains "And who are you?" Giorgi asks looking to Donovan. "John Donovan," Donovan replies putting a hand out to Giorgi. "Giorgi Marcano," Giorgi replies shaking his hand. "You remember how I told you I'd started to work part-time?" I ask as Giorgi looks back to me and nods when I first started to visit Lincoln on a regular basis Giorgi would ask where I was going so...I lied told him I'd gotten I job, "I'm working as a secretary for Mr.Donovan," I explain looking to Donovan who nods. "Ah, I see well John it was nice meeting you, I'll let you two get back to breakfast." Giorgi says looking to Donovan "and I'll see you tonight." Giorgi adds turning to me leaning down to kiss me. "Maybe I'll come by and see Sal later." I say as he pulls away "You should, the old man would like to see you." he says before walking away to order his food. "So you're my secretary now?" Donovan smirks breaking our silence. "Don't get any bright ideas." I laugh as they bring our food out.

===


	8. Move Out

I've come accustomed to waking up alone every morning, Giorgi left hours ago to help his father so once again I had the house to myself. Donovan hadn't called and asked for me to come over yet so I curled back up into our king-sized bed and tried to get a bit more sleep. As I fall back to sleep I hear a loud bang on the front door, I carefully get out of bed and grab the baseball bat out of the closet ready to take down the next thing that moved. Making my way out to the hall looking right at the front door as the bat rest on my shoulder. I jump as another wave of heavy knocks beat on the door, but this time it was followed by two familiar voices talking on the other side I relax tossing the bat dow before hurry to open the door. "Lincoln!" I squeal hugging him. "Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you." I smiled letting go of him. "You too Angela" he chuckles as I let him and Donovan in. "You know I hate to sound rude but, it's not safe for you two here Giorgi could come home any time now." I point out. "Then hurry and get dressed we've got stuff to do," Donovan says. I head back to the bedroom and change, then follow them outside to Donovan's car. "Donovan' gonna drop me off at Sammy's so I can grab my things, then you're gonna go with him to set some stuff up," Lincoln informs me getting into the passenger seat. "Sounds like a plan." I nod sitting back as Donovan gets in.

"I'll see you two at the Motel," Lincoln says getting out of the car once we were at Sammy's, Donovan and I sit outside till Lincoln finds a way in. "We're really doing this." I sigh as we pull out of the driveway. "You ready?" Donovan asks "Definitely" I respond "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." he smirks as we pull into the Blue Gulf Motel. "I'm gonna start moving stuff into the room you think you can handle some boxes?" Donovan asks getting out of the car. "Yeah, I think so" I respond before he heads up to the room. Two at a time I move the boxes of Donovan's tech gear up to the room, once I moved everything I helped him move some furniture around and unpack.

"One last thing, you mind getting my suitcase out of the car." he asks "As you wish" I respond sarcastically as I walk downstairs. As I bring it inside I hit it on the door frame by accident, it burst open spilling everything onto the floor. I notice a rather large manila envelope fall out with my last name on it. "Hey Donovan," I call as I kneel down to pick it up. "Shit, Angela I can explain..." he starts to say" Please do." I respond "The night we met I looked your file, everything looked normal but your parent's files were missing, so I had a friend of mine do some digging and find them." he explains. "At least you're honest." I sighed sitting down at the foot of the bed, I can't make myself open the envelope, I've never seen their files after they died."my friend managed to find your mother and step father's files but not your birth father." Donovan explains

"John, Can you read it?" I ask handing him the envelope. He nods opening it. "Arthur Knox" Donovan reads aloud opening the first file. "Just skip to the cause of death." I sigh putting my face in my hands. "Cause of death: One Large laceration to the neck." Donovan reads. "Do they have any suspects?" I ask looking up at him. "Suspects: Sal and Giorgi Marcano" he reads confusion in his voice. "Wait...Sal killed your stepfather?" Donovan asks putting the file down. "no, I did...they just covered it up for me." I start to explain "Arthur made my mother's life a living hell, one night he took a led pipe to her legs breaking them, she was bedridden ever since." I go on "So you'd had enough and killed him." Donovan says "Giorgi drove me over to get my things from my house since my mother insisted I lived with him for the time being," I start to explain

(Flashback) (Violence warning)

{Vocab word - Tesoro= sweetheart in Italian}

"I promise I'll be fine." I try to assure Giorgi as we sit in his car outside my house. "Just in case," Giorgi says taking his butterfly knife out of his vest. I reluctantly take it and get out of the car. As I open the front door, I hear my mother cry out. I hurry to her room. As I make it to the doorway, a gunshot rings out as Arthur sends a bullet through her chest, I quickly kneel down to my mother's aid. "I love you Tesoro." she manages out as her eyes close, "I love you, Mamma," I say quietly as my anger boiled inside of me. I stand up facing Arthur Giorgi's knife in my hand, I lung towards him managing to get him into a headlock, holding the blade to his neck. "You know you can't do it!" Arthur taunts struggling for air. "This has been postponed for far too long!" I growl tightening my grip on the knife. My knuckles turning white before he could speak again I jam the knife into his neck he coughs, blood leaking from his mouth. As I retract the blade the warm liquid splashes on my chest and face. I feel nothing... I feel numb. I let Arthur fall from my grip as I stand up I hear the floorboards creak behind me. "Angela, Let go of the knife." I hear Giorgi say I don't budge. I tense up as he carefully takes the knife from my hand "Angela look at me." Giorgi says softly I turn around slowly to face him "Christ" he breathes, stepping towards me. I flinch as he puts his hand up to my face. "Giorgi" I manage to say as he wipes the blood off my face with his thumb. "Am I a bad person." I ask tears brimming my eyes "No, never" he whispers "I-I still need my bag." I say quietly " where is it?" he asks wiping my tears away. "My room" I reply pointing down the hall like a scared child. As he starts to walk away, I grab his hand stopping him. "Don't leave me." I sniffle; he nods letting me hold his hand as I lead him down the hall. Once we were in my room, I close the door. Without warning I start to remove my bloody clothes" I'm gonna take you to Vito's for the night." Giorgi says turning away as I change. "Okay" I reply closing my suitcase. The ride to Vito's is deathly quiet, "I promise everything will be okay." Giorgi assures me as I get out of the car. I nod as I head up to Vito's office. "Angela, what you doing here?" Vito asks. "He killed her," was all I could say "Who Tesoro?" Vito asks concerned "Arthur, he killed mamma." I say "I'm gonna kill that cocksucker!" Vito yells heading towards the door. "I took care of it." I say quickly, grabbing his arm "What do you mean?" he asks taking my hand. "Arthur is dead; I killed him!" I state "You and Giorgi are the only ones who know." I add "Come here" he sighs pulling me into a hug.

(Flashback over)

"Jesus Christ, I had no idea," Donovan says. "I - I still have nightmares." I sigh staring down at my hands, "You know part of the reason I don't want to leave Giorgi is because Mamma thought he was perfect for me...she loved him like a son, the same way Sal treated me like a daughter" I say as Donovan sits down next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder "I'm sorry to bring this all on you." I sigh "It's alright" he assures me "I'm guessin' since you said Aruther was your stepdad...and there was no other files you've never met your real father" Donovan concludes "no...I don't even know his name" I sigh there was a brief silence between the two of us before Donovan spoke up again "You know what will fix that frown." he asks "what" I sigh "Bourbon," he says simply "But Lincoln said you don't share your bourbon." I say sitting up as Donovan stands up "I think I can make this exception." he responds getting the large glass bottle full of amber liquid

(Later that night.)

"Well look at you two." Lincoln smirks walking into Donovan's Tac room, "The key running a successful black bag operation is plausible deniability. Which is why I stole all this shit from the FBI. Things go tits-up those chicken-dicks can deal with the fallout." Donovan states pouring Lincoln a glass of Bourbon. "I'm glad you haven't lost your touch." Lincoln says looking over Donovan's handy work "if there's one thing I'm good at. It's fucking with Hoover's fairy Brigade." Donovan replies proudly "He also had some help." I smirk looking over to Lincoln "hey I did most of the heavy lifting!" Donovan argues handing Lincoln the glass of amber liquid. "Oh, no who carried 12 boxes upstairs along with your suitcase." I point out, standing up from my chair. "Fine, I did most of the digging, and in doing so I think I've found some locals you can recruit," Donovan says changing the subject. "Right now my priority is getting' the Hollow back from whoever ended up with it." Lincoln says "figured as much." Donovan says as I hand Lincoln a clipboard of information Donovan had dug up. "The Haitians? I thought they fell apart after I put Baka down." Lincoln questions "well, lucky for us they're back up. And they're none too pleased that Sal gave Delray Hollow to the Dixie Mafia." Donovan says I roll my eyes, just like Lincoln this is the first I'm hearing of this. "Dixie Mafia?" Lincoln and I question in unison "Giorgi's idea. He's got them running heroin, trying to get everybody hooked." Donovan informs us "Good, I'm engaged to a fuckin moron" I groan running my hands down my face "Mother fucker -- I'll be damned if I let those coon-asses destroy everything Sammy built up." Lincoln states "Who replaced Baka?" he asks "Unknown, He's managed to keep his identity a secret." Donovan says standing up "Unknown? Even to John Donovan? Never thought I'd see the day." Lincoln says "Well, I can't help it if I was born pigmentally challenged." Donovan responds. "so my only option is to tail one of these Haitians and hope he leads me back to their mysterious leader?" Lincoln asks "It's better than nothing right." Donovan shrugs "then once you've ingratiated yourself with them you come see me, I'm finishing up something you're gonna wanna see." Donovan assures Lincoln "Angela, I want you to stay here, for now, Donovan teaches her how to use the wiretaps." Lincoln says "yes sir" Donovan chuckles saluting him as he leaves

This is really it.

===


	9. Mr. Vito Scaletta

For most of the morning, Donovan has been tinkering with his recorder trying to fix it, I sat back opposite of him sitting back in a folding chair lazily filing my nails as we waited on Lincoln. There wasn't much for us to do at the moment while Lincoln took back The Hollow from Richie.

I jump a bit as Donovan smacks the side of his recorder in frustration as it jammed up again "Problems?" Lincoln asks walking into the room "Goddamn thing keeps jamming up" Donovan groans standing from where he sat working on the recorder facing Lincoln and I as we stood in front of his desk, "If you two are ready to see the other briefing we can get started" Donovan says "show me what you managed to dig up" Lincoln says as Donovan places two clipboards of info in front of us, "You've got it, two of the city's finest scumbags," Donovan states as I pick up one of the clipboards, it was Vito's the other Thomas Burke. Nicki and Danny's good for nothing father. I was a bit bias but I pushed Lincoln to go for Vito first, he quickly agreed. So then, Mr. Vito Scaletta it is." Donovan starts as Lincoln looks through a clipboard of papers.

"Sal always hated him, thought he was a mole for the commission he couldn't do anything about it." Donovan goes on as Lincoln hands me the clipboard full of Vito's information. "After the heist, Sal refused to pay Vito his cut and then put the clamps on him..." "So after Vito funneled all that cash Sal never paid him back?" I ask cutting Donovan off. "Yes," he responds "That's everything Vito had!" I point out trying to mask the anger in my voice, Sal told me months ago he'd paid Vito back. Every penny. "Can I finish?" Donovan asks slightly frustrated I'd cut him off. "Yeah, Sorry" I mumble crossing my arms. "Sal's been trying to limit Vito's ability to pay what's owed." Donovan continues "And if Scaletta can't kick up the Commission gives Marcano permission to whack him." Lincoln concludes "The only reason Vito is still above ground is because he's got a few off - the - record businesses he's been using, he's been using that money to pay Sal." Donovan says "Gotta give Scaletta credit pretty goddamn tenacious." Lincoln comments.

"He's lasted a lot longer than I thought he would, but the clock is ticking, a couple of weeks ago Sal sent his nephew, kid named Michael Grecco to "help" Vito run River Row." Donovan explains handing Lincoln a picture of Grecco "You know him?" Lincoln asks showing me the photo "Yeah, Mikey he's a piece of work, we've gone at it a few times, He will not be happy to see me." I smirk remembering how badly I'd beaten him up the last time I saw him. "Grecco's been using his guys to limit what Vito can do, where he can go. Once he has Vito boxed in then he'll make his move." Donovan says "Vito has to know what Mikey has planned." I respond "We'll go pay him a visit, see if I can leverage this thing with Grecco to bring Scaletta around to my way of thinking." Lincoln says "I'm sure he'll appreciate your concern" Donovan chuckles as we leave.

As we pull up the fishery Vito lives at, the place is crawling with Grecco's men, "You take the left I'll take the right." Lincoln suggests as I get out of the car cocking my pistol. I nod heading Left, I take the left climbing over a trash bin seeing two of the men quickly taking them both out. All was going well till one guy we overlooked saw us as he rushes inside to the phone I tackled him planting my knee in his back "Need a hand" Lincoln chuckles seeing I was holding the guy down "A knife would be nice right about now." I say using my free hand to pat around my pockets...I knew I'd forgot something "this suffice?." he asks handing me a large hunting knife. "I think so," I respond before slitting the guy's neck.

"Come on, I think I found Vito," Lincoln says as I hand him the knife back, you could hear Vito yell every profanity he knew from inside the large kitchen freezer. "Looks like I got here just in time, Vito," Lincoln says breaking the freezer door open. "Angela, Lincoln? How is this possible I thought you were dead." Vito says surprised "Bullet was deflected by my skull, came out the back." Lincoln explains as he cuts the rope bounding Vito's hands."Talk about some goddamn luck." Vito replies "Come on we need to talk." Lincoln says as I help Vito to his feet "Long time no see." Vito chuckles looking to me "Not exactly how I pictured coming back here would be like," I admit as he makes his way to the sink turning on the warm water. 

"When I heard what happened I went to Marcano, asking for my cut right then and there, I figured if he fucked you and Sammy I'd be next. Vito explains rinsing the blood from his hands. "Guessin' he didn't go for that." Lincoln says "Said he wanted to wait for the heat to die down didn't want me buying expensive shit like I'm some fuckin' amateur like I'd never sat on a big score before." Vito rants starting to clean the blood from his nose and mouth, motioning for us to follow him. "That money I fronted for the robbery was pretty much everything I'd put away. Didn't have enough to run so I stayed, the commission wouldn't let him kill me." He explains as we walk outside and up to his office. "So I figured I'd make that cocksucker jump through every hoop. Make him prove I deserved to get whacked wasn't much but it was something." he continues "Heard Sal brought in his nephew to push you out," Lincoln says "Kid Named Michael Grecco. Nephew by marriage, not blood." Vito Replies opening the door to his office. "Sure did a number in here," I comment seeing his office trashed. "Yeah, they were looking to see what other rackets I was running," He says picking up the ashtray on the floor sitting it on the overturned desk. "Like I'd leave a fuckin' paper trail" He adds putting his cigarette out before turning to Lincoln. "Look uh, I appreciate you two getting me out of the freezer and all but what are you doing here?" Vito asks "Marcano deserves to pay for what he did. So we're going after him. Him, his brothers his lieutenants, all of them and I'm going to need your help." Lincoln informs Vito "Look, he's pretty much whittled me down to nothing, I mean this is it." Vito says looking around "For now maybe, once I take back River Row from Grecco. Money'll start comin' in it'll be a different story." Lincoln assures him. "Oh, so we're partners now." Vito says "As long as you do as I say and give me what I want when I want it." Lincoln informs him. "So goodbye Marcano Hello Lincoln Clay." Vito chuckles "It's either that or more of this. And next time I won't be around to fish your ass out the freezer." Lincoln says with a light chuckle. Vito stops and thinks for a minute before speaking again. "No one kills that scum bag but me, you bring me, Grecco, I'm in," Vito says "Tell me about his rackets then," Lincoln replies.

As the two talk rackets I slip out of the room and down to the kitchen, I sit on the bar taking out the cigarette I'd stolen from Donovan this morning. I laugh to myself knowing he's gonna be pissed when I get back. I pull the Zippo Giorgi had given me for my birthday last year and light the stick taking a long drag. An odd wave of realization washes over me...we're really doing this, district by district making New Bordeaux our own. I stand up walking into the kitchen tapping the ash off my cig into the sink as I glance out the window looking at all the bodies outside taking a deep breath. "You know Vito's worried about you." Lincoln says walking into the kitchen "He's always worried about me." I reply facing Lincoln "I'm gonna go see what I can dig up on Grecco. You comin' with?" he asks "I need to talk to Vito, I'll meet you back at the motel tonight." I say, he nods leaving. 

I head up to Vito's office, "you smoke, thought you gave that up?" Vito says as I walk into his office my fading cigarette pressed between my lips, "I did for about a month it's hard to give it up when everyone around you does it." I respond as I help him flip his desk back over. "So you're working with Lincoln now?" He asks "Yep" I reply simply "you and Sal's kid still together?" He asks "Yeah, at the moment I suppose." I shrug "You find better?" Vito teases "Not exactly, plus even if I did I can't just leave Giorgi." I point out sitting down in the chair behind Vito's desk.

"What is it Tesoro, it looks like you got something on your mind." Vito says "It's just, I know it's only gonna be him standing or me there's no way we both make it out of this, and I know I should just leave him but I can't do that." I say tears rolling down my cheeks "Tesoro, come here." Vito sighs opening his arms I stand up wrapping my arms around him as he rubs small circles on my back.

"As much as I know you'd want him to stay, if he somehow made it out of this...we would have another Sal, his father is grooming him to think just like him...and that change you wanna make will never happen." He says I nod into his chest "it seems like you'll be better off coming out of this ruling with Lincoln." he says "that's the plan." I sigh looking up at him "Really, Lincoln really doesn't seem like your type." Vito smirks as I pull away "you knew what I meant, plus Lincoln is just a good friend." I respond with a weak laugh lightly hitting Vito's chest "Just know whatever you do, I'm behind you, Tesoro." He assures me as I wipe the tears away. "It's almost like we're family or something," I smirk 

"So, I haven't seen you in almost 6 months what kinda trouble are you gettin' into now?" He asks "Why do you always assume I'm in trouble?" I ask with a small laugh "because you are your mother's daughter and my goddaughter for starters" he jokes "point taken" I chuckle back as he gets up pouring us each a glass of bourbon. "Did momma really get in that much trouble?" I ask as he hands me one of the glasses, 'Oh yeah, you kiddin' me her day job was keepin' Joe and I's asses out of jail, and she'd do just about anything to keep us out of there" he reveals. Bringing up momma made me think about the other day when I saw those files Donovan had on my mother and stepfather....made me wonder if Vito knew anything about my birth father since Donovan said his file was missing. "I know I don't really ask about the past before I came along but..." I tried to pick my words carefully but there was no delicate way of asking, really. "What if it Angie, you know can ask me anything," Vito says with a softness I'd only heard him use with me. "It's just...the other day Lincoln's friend was looking into some files and came across mine and Momma' and Arthur's information was in there but he couldn't find anything on my birth father" I explain "Do you know anything about him?" I then ask just loud enough for Vito to hear. Vito let out a heavy sigh running his hands down his face. I do" he finally says, I watch in silence as he gets into his desk pulling out a photo album. "You know who that little rugrat is?" he asks with a small smile as he hands me a photo from the album. I nod, it was a picture of me, I looked to be about four or five years old "You know who these people are?" he asks handing me another photo. I nod again, this one was of my Mother, Vito, and Joe, Joe was Vito's best friend in Empire Bay, I grew up with Joe, You knew if Momma was going to see Vito you knew you'd always see Joe as well. Vito took a drink of bourbon before taking my hand.

"Angie, look at me," he says softly "Angie your father is in that photo," he says nodding over to the photo of the three of them, I glance over at it, now looking at the photo felt like jumping into a cold body of water, know this made it feel like this was a whole different picture. After a minute I looked from the photo to Vito and paused "Vito, are you my -" I start to ask but Vito shook his head no, that left one person "Joe was my father?" I ask, Vito nods handing me another photo, this one was of Joe and me, I looked no more than a few days old. Flipping the photo over on the back in my mother's handwriting it read January/18/1945, Welcome to the world, Angela Susan Barbaro. It took a second before I could speak, tears blurring my vision.

"All this time I knew my father..." I think aloud "you're a Barbaro, kid," Vito says with a small smile "Your mother met Joe while I was in the military, about a year after I came home, you came into the world, for as long as I'd known Joe I've never seen him as happy as the day you were born," Vito starts to explain "But when you were born, Empire Bay wasn't lookin' too good for us so we kept you and your mother under wraps hopin' to keep you two out of the crosshairs of the mob till everything calmed down but everything started to get worst and Joe had me promise that if anything happened to him...that I'd look after you and your ma so now here we are" he explains "When was the last time you saw him" I ask "Christ, the last time I saw Joe...was the day we clipped Carlo Falcone, the same day we left Empire Bay" he replies "Have you heard anything about him since then?" I ask Vito's face saddens as he nods his head "I have" he responds his voice cracking a bit. "Vito I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" I sigh instantly feeling bad, "No, no he's your father you should know," Vito says wiping his eyes "Everything went south after we took out Falcone for Leo Galante, the first few years we were down here I didn't know if Joe was dead or alive" Vito starts to explain "when did you know?" I ask a part of me knew something had happened to my father since I was here with Vito. "It was maybe four or five years back I still had a little pullback home and I kept feelers out. Word comes back one of the guys I saw drive off with Joe is running his mouth, can't hold his liquor and someone heard him going on about some loudmouth Leo wanted put down, that same loudmouth cost this guy his front teeth and cracked one of his eye sockets--" "Sounds like he didn't go down easy" I comment sadly "You're damn right ain't no one taking your old man down without a fight, he managed to get loose, was on the run for a while. Went to Chicago thinkin' some guys up there would help him, instead, they turned on him...anyway, in the end, it went how it went they beat the shit out of him, cut his fuckin' hands off, smashed his face all to hell when it was over they didn't leave much for anybody to find" as Vito finished explaining you could hear the anger in his voice as he talked about what they did to Joe. "A-are you sure it was him," I ask carefully "if it wasn't him - if your old man was still alive, he'd found me by now, probably lookin' for you" Vito assures me. As New Bordeaux crept into night I said goodnight to Vito, as I drive to the hollow everything Vito had just told me ran through my head...I finally knew who my father was.

Walking into the motel I could hear Lincoln and Donovan talking and joking around, "Hey, everything go alright with Vito?" Lincoln asks as I walk into the TAC room taking the empty seat next to him, across from Donovan "alright, talked about my mother, among other things" I reply putting my hand in my pocket patting the photo of Joe and I Vito let me keep. "You and Vito seem pretty close, you related or something?" Donovan asks "Kind of, he's my Godfather" I reply, as the night went on I explained everything to them even about Joe...

As I finished my story I glanced over at the clock and sighed it was almost 11 pm. "If you want you can stay here" Lincoln offers as if he knew what I was about to say "You sure?" I ask "Yeah, Just call Giorgi, tell him your stayin' at a friends" Donovan suggest "Thank you guys" I smile as I get up walking to the motel phone dialing the house phone "hey hun" I smile as Giorgi picks up "Hey doll where are you at, it's late," he asks "sorry, I'm over at Mel's, I didn't realize how late it was till now, I think I'm gonna just spend the night here if that's alright with you" I respond "Yeah that's fine, you think you can meet me at the Yacht Club on Friday?" he asks, "I think so but why do you wanna meet there?" I ask in return "Family Meeting" he replies simply "Say no more, I'll make it I promise" I assure him "alright doll, I love you goodnight" he says "Love you too goodnight" I say before hanging up "Awww, Goodnight Giorgi, I love you" Donovan mocks from the doorway of his office "Shut up" I laugh throwing one of the pillows off the bed at him.


	10. Family Meeting

After about a 10-minute argument about who was going to sleep in the bed between Lincoln and myself, we settled on sharing, while Lincoln slept on the bed normally I slept with my head at the foot of the bed,

All was well until I woke up this morning with to Lincoln sprawled out across most of the bed leaving me with enough room to lay on my side on the edge of the bed. Not really wanting to wake him I carefully got up shuffling to the bathroom to brush my hair and do my makeup, I still have about an hour before until I need to meet Giorgi.

Leaving the bathroom I notice Lincoln is missing replaced by Donovan in his spot sitting in only his boxers. I just shake my head at the sight as I walk to the Tac room to get a cigarette off his desk. "Really" I sigh holding up the empty cigarette carton for Donovan to see. "Lincoln went to get more and some coffee," Donovan replies from the other room I nod sitting on the bed next to him. "We could share." He suggests with a smirk "Yeah, sure" I shrug as he gives me the brown and white stick. "So what's this family meeting you're going to about?" he asks as I take a long drag noticing my lipstick printed on the end of the stick as I hand it back to him. "Probably about some 'Large colored boy' tearing up New Bordeaux," I reply mocking Remy Duvalle's accent. "I kind of assumed that." Donovan replies with a light chuckle "guessing you're gonna go home tonight." he says "Yeah, gotta work on someone's 24th birthday." I sigh resting my arm behind my head "You're planning that prick's birthday." Donovan asks shocked "Language!" I scold a hint of laughter in my voice. "Sorry" he chuckles "And yes, I have for the past 3 years" I shrug. "Well kudos to you." he nods "You ever had a girlfriend plan your birthday?" I ask "Nah, had one plan a welcome back party when I came home from 'Nam, but she promptly broke up with me a week later." he shrugs putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand. "Donovan, you poor thing," I say trying not to laugh. "I was shocked she remembered my name after 5 years" he responds with a chuckle as the motel door opens. "Man, put some damn clothes on." Lincoln groans throwing a fresh carton of cigarettes at Donovan's bare chest. Before putting 3 large cups of coffee down. "For earlier," Donovan says tossing me a cigarette as he gets up to get dressed. Lincoln just looks at me confused "Get your mind out of the gutter." I chuckle pointing at him he throws his hands up in surrender as he sits down grabbing his coffee.

Once Donovan had gotten dressed I changed into some clean clothes I'd left at the Motel a few days prior and finished getting ready, "I'll see you two tomorrow," I say as I head down to my car they wave at me before I turn around and walk to my car heading to Frisco Fields.

I speed towards Frisco slowing down as I came to the Yacht club. Pulling into my normal parking spot. I wave to the men working the parking lot as they wave to me. Walking inside people are scattered around the room in small groups talking, most of the faces I know but none of them are Giorgi. I spot Lou Marcano, Sal's older brother. Lou has always been good to me, spoiled me rotten as a kid. I make my way over to where he and Remy Duvalle stand talking. "Angela, good to see you." Remy says "You too Mr.Duvalle, you mind if I steal Lou here for a little bit." I asked glancing over at Lou. "Go right ahead." Remy nods before I walk away with Lou. "It's been too long kid." Lou says as we find a table to sit at "I know, gotta love that this is the only way you get all of us under one roof." I say rolling my eye. "Yeah, Sal is pretty up in arms after what happened to Grecco." Lou responds "I don't blame him, Vito did a number on him, I mean I never liked the kid what damn," I say shaking my head. "Don't tell Sal I told you but he and Giorgi think whoever is stirring up all this dust is gunning after you or Olivia next" Lou Reveals "That's comforting," I sigh as Giorgi walks up. "Hey, Sorry I wasn't here earlier," he says as I stand up pecking him on the lips. "It's alright" I respond turning my attention back to Lou. "Walk with me," Giorgi whispers to me. "Lou, I'll see you at the meeting." I smile "Alright." he nods before I walk away with Giorgi. "So how was Mel?" Giorgi asks taking my hand as we walk. "Good, helped me pick out a birthday gift for someone," I smirk lying to him, I feel like I'll be doing that more than once today. "But, that's not for another month" he chuckles "Fine, you don't want it I'll just take it back." I joke as we walk and talk,

"So how's that project coming along?" I ask "Alright" he replies simply pushing the door to the conference room open taking our seats "You look wonderful as always darlin'." Olivia smiles as I sat across from her Giorgi next to me. "Thank you." I smile before Sal speaks up. "I'm glad you all could make it, let's get down to business." he says clapping his hands together "That boy has to be taken care of, after taking out Doucet and Grecco he's made Vito and the leader of the Haitian rebel, bringing them to his side," Sal informs us disgust and anger in his words. "I hear he's working with that mick, Burke." Tommy says "Probably going after Roman." Giorgi says "The butcher, he got anyone with him?" I ask starting to take mental notes to tell Lincoln and Donovan later. "Yeah, always the man doesn't leave the house without a gun anyway." Tommy says "You need to get some of his boys on the butcher shop." Sal says "Consider it done." Tommy nods. "Do we have anyone on Judge Holden, he's got that case reading Monday" I point out. "The NBPD always as 4 to 8 cars on him along with 3 that stay around his residence," Lou says "Speaking of the courthouse and Holden, Son have you told her yet?" Sal asks looking to Giorgi. "Hadn't had the chance," Giorgi admits nervously as he holds my hand under the table. "Hun, what is it?" I ask concerned. "well... pops and I where talking and we think it'd be safer if we postponed the wedding, till this is all taken care of." he says I nod slowly "I understand," I assure him.

After a few more topics we are served lunch "are you sure you're okay?" Giorgi asks as I pick at my salad. "I know you wanted to have it on her birthday." He adds "It's okay I promise, she'd want us to be safe more than anything." I assure him, it broke my heart a little knowing I'm making promises about something that we've planned forever and probably won't happen.

After the meeting, Giorgi and I headed home. Once we had gotten home I kicked my shoes off and sat down on the couch "this seems important" Giorgi yawns as he hands me a letter from the stack of mail he'd grabbed from the mailbox as we walked into the house.

It was from Alabama, I couldn't think of anyone as I tore the letter open. "Damn it" I mumbled as I read the letter it was from a member of my step father's family, although I never liked Arthur I tried my best to keep in contact with his family, they were good people. "what is it?" Giorgi asks sitting down next to me "it's Arthur's mother, says she's pretty sick, they went me to come up and see her and say goodbye, they're not sure how long she has left." I explained "are you going to go?" he asks "of cause I am, she was always good to my mother and I even if her son wasn't" I reply whispering the last part. "You're not going alone are you?" he asks "No, of course not" I respond not really thinking of anyone imparticular.

As Giorgi got ready for bed that night I dragged out my suitcase and started to pack, once I was done I took it to the car and left it in the trunk before heading in for bed as I crawl into bed with Giorgi's sleeping form, I felt uneasy like I was laying in bed with a stranger, I lay there on my back for what felt like hours staring into nothingness. I needed some air, I carefully get out of bed taking the cigarette Donovan had tossed at me this morning and walked outside sitting on the front step smoking. Part of me felt unsafe like I need to be back in the Hollow with Lincoln and Donovan or hell even in River Row with Vito, just away from here but part of me knows I have to stay here with Giorgi so he doesn't get suspicious. I smoke my cigarette for as long as it'll last before heading inside managing to get a little sleep till Giorgi woke me up.

"You sleep alright?" he asks as I sit in the bathroom talking to him while he shaves. "Yeah, just thinking about my trip." I reply "Why not go for a drive, get some fresh air, that always makes you feel better, you just seem out of it to me." he says I nod going to get dressed then grab my keys driving to River Row sitting on the dock on the edge of Vito's property kicking at the water with my bare feet till I hear the dock boards creak behind me. "What you doing out here?" a familiar voice asks sitting next to me. "Thinking," I reply seeing that it was Lincoln. "Can I ask what about?" he asks "I got a letter last night from my step father's side of the family, my grandmother is ill and they want me to come say my goodbyes, but I don't want to go alone and I don't know who I'd ask to come with me" I sigh "Bet if you'd ask Donovan he'd go with you" Lincoln suggest "No, I wouldn't want to bother him." I say "He missed you last night." Lincoln reveals "No he didn't" I respond waving him off "He ways moping around the room all night." Lincoln assures me "You're lying." I say with a small laugh "Only one way to find out" he says standing up offering me a hand. "I'll even drive." he adds "What about my car?" I ask using his hand to stand up. "I'll have one of Vito's men drive it to the motel," he says as I follow him to his car. It was almost like a dream riding in that drifter again. '

Lincoln dropped me off at the motel told me he had to finish some stuff up with Vito then he'd be back a few hours to get me, for a sit down he was having with Cassandra, Vito, and Burke.


	11. Sit Down

{Smut Warning}

The motel room door is surprisingly unlocked I carefully push it open. "You really should lock this door," I smirk walking into Donovan's Tac room. "I probably should." he hums, he sits back in his desk chair his eyes closed, his normal jacket and tie missing. I walk into the room fully leaning on the door frame he finally opens his eyes licking his lips as he sits up. I'd never seen him do that before and...it did something to me. Donovan watches me intently as I sit down in the folding chair next to him like I didn't notice his eyes taking in the small amount of cleavage I happened to be showing. He just shakes his head like he's trying to ignore whatever is going on behind those baby blues. I'd be lying if I said we hadn't been flirting with each other the last few weeks, throwing suggestive comments back and forth... this was the first time we'd been alone together since the day we set up everything in the motel...sure that day we where alone but we were so distracted by work that wasn't even a thought in either one of our minds, but now you could tell we were both thinking the same thing...but who was gonna make that jump...

"I know what you're thinking." he says getting my attention "oh so now you're a mind reader?" I smirk "no, I am just really good at reading people." he responds "Then what am I telling you?" I ask sitting back "You think I'm bluffing, that I won't do what said I would." he responds a smirk tugging at his lips "then please Mr. Donovan prove me wrong" I challenge.

I had nothing else to say as his lips connected with mine our lips moved together as I stand up his hands find my hips sitting me on the desk him standing in between my legs "You sure about this?" he asks" between kisses. the question kind of surprised me. "Yes," I reply before he picks me up wrapping my legs around him as he carries me over to the bed he sits me on the foot of the bed pulling away from my lips tugging my top off I provide him with a quick kiss as I start to undo his blue dress shirt once it's fully unbuttoned he pushes me on to my back. I couldn't help but giggle as his hands fumble trying to undo my jeans. Finally, he tugs them off throwing them to the floor. Struggling much less with his our bodies come together again his kisses travel down my neck I bit my lip as he abuses the spot he slows down as my hand runs down his torso sliding into his boxers finding his member I slowly pump him, his kisses stop a small moan falls from his lips as I speed up a bit running my thumb over the head. I push him back onto the bed I hear a low chuckle as I make my way down his body tugging his boxers off kissing every inch of him finally I press my lips against the head taking him into my mouth. I move faster and faster his fingers tangle in my hair as a groan of pleaser resonates from him he was obviously enjoying as I feel his precum slide down my throat I swallow it pulling away I crawl back up his body kissing him he pushes me on my back spreading my legs slowly removing my underwear my body shivers as he kisses up my inner thigh. His tongue glides into me. My hips buck a little as I tangle my fingers in his normally perfectly combed blonde hair.

As his tongue does his work, his hand inches up my body groping my breast, I grip the sheets letting out a loud moan. "J-john" I manage out throwing my head back "you ready?" he asks kissing my lips, the most passionate kiss I've ever felt, I nod. He grasps onto my legs and wraps them around his waist before slowly inserting himself. I inhale sharply as I felt every inch of him. My moans hitch in my throat as he picks up speed as he leans down connecting our lips I grab onto his shoulders raking my fingers across his back before he stops. Turning me onto my hands and knees his hands grip onto my sides as he enters me again I grip at the sheets as he speeds up he struggles to keep a grip on my sides "John I'm so close!" I moan burying my face in one of the pillows biting at the fabric "goddamn" I hear him moan my body collapses as I cum, I ride out my orgasm as John thrust once or twice more a loud moan of pleaser and relief fills the room as he fills me up. I keep squeezing the pillow in front of me as I ride out my orgasm my body still shaking as John removes himself kissing up every inch of my spine till he's to my face I catch my breath turning to kiss him he lays down next to me I lay next to him our tender bodies clinging together the only sound being us catching our breath. "is it everything you thought it would be" he jokes looks over at me "even better" I respond breathly "We should really get cleaned up." I said glancing over at him once I'd caught my breath "Just a few more minutes." He murmurs kissing my forehead. I don't object and lay my head on his chest.

"Glad you two found a way to pass the time." Lincoln chuckles as he walks into the motel room seeing me laying on Donovan's chest the blankets barely covering our naked bodies. "oh please don't act surprised Clay, the minute you dropped me off here you knew this would happen" I joke rolling off of Donovan's chest laying next to him. "I'll admit I had my suspicions" Lincoln responds shrug as he walks into the Tac room. "What time is it?" Donovan yawns sitting up, "About 4 pm" Lincoln replies "Shit, you two are supposed to have a sit down in an hour!" Donovan says getting up not caring that he's in the buff, both people in the room have seen him naked anyway. "Yeah I kno- whoa she got you good brother" Lincoln chuckles leaning on Donovan's desk as Donovan's bareback faces him. As Donovan pulls on his boxers he looks over at me confused. "It's probably when I.." I cut myself off to embarrassed to say it out loud, I grab my underwear and bra off the floor pulling them on before walking into Lincoln's view to look at Donovan's back. "sorry" I giggle running my fingers over the fading red marks on his shoulders and back. "come on, I need to put a shirt on," he whines I could see him blushing a little. I pull my hand away and pick up the rest of my clothes up pulling them on then moving to the mirror pulling my hair up. "Meet me down at the car," Lincoln says heading out, I nod before walking over to Donovan's desk. "Can I help you?" he asks with a smirk as he stands behind his desk. "I hate to just leave after this morning." I admit "Just promise you'll come keep me company tomorrow," he says "I promise" I smile back before leaving.

The ride to the plantation where the sit down was is mostly quiet till Lincoln speaks up. "Seems like something on your mind..." He says "Something is always on my mind" I reply "Let's just keep on the task at hand...I promise I'll talk to you after" I add he nods keeping his eyes on the road. as we pull up to the plantation you could hear yelling from inside. I hurry up the steps Lincoln not far behind. "Put the gun down Burke" I bark walking inside to see Burke pointing a gun at Vito, Burke just shakes his head lowering the gun "it's gonna take all 5 of us to take down Marcano so I don't want any more of this bullshit." Lincoln says looking to Vito and Burke "Bring down Marcano? these two used to work for Marcano!" Cassandra points out "and this one. Do you know how many of my men that Connard killed cause Marcano Told him to?" She goes on pointing at Vito "So fuck him and fuck you if you think I'm ever gonna trust these two -" "Then get the fuck out, no sweat off my ass" Vito says cutting her off. "You don't trust him? Good cause I don't trust any of you. But that doesn't change the fact that I destroyed Barbieri's operations, Killed Doucet and killed those other rednecks. And saved your ass from Grecco's men." Lincoln points out "So here's what you need to decide either fall in line, or you get the hell out. Just know the second you step out that door you're name's getting added to my list right under Marcano's" he states sternly leaving the room silent until I spoke up "Now If you're all done actin' like damn children let's go over the plan." I say looking to Lincoln he nods walking over to the board with all of Marcano's Capos and lieutenants pinned on it.

The sit down went surprisingly well after that, we all made it out alive. Lincoln and I watch as Cassandra, Burke, and Vito drive away "I'm guessing you still want me to tell you what I was thinking about." I say getting into the drifter "only If you want to." he says turning the key the car roars to life. "And you'll be honest with me," I ask "Yes, whatever it is," he assures me. "This morning with Donovan, I felt something I'd never felt with Giorgi...he wasn't just going through the motions there was passion behind it..." I admit "Is that a bad thing?" Lincoln asks "I'm not sure really." I sigh "Don't take this the wrong way but, since the day I met you and saw the way Giorgi acts around you....it was almost like you're an object to him, like being with you helps him in some way." Lincoln says as we come to a stoplight. "Funny, a few months ago I would have disagreed with you but now, I'm not so sure, lately he doesn't give a shit what I do." I sigh as the blue gulf motel comes into view. "Get some rest, and come by tomorrow maybe you can run a few jobs with me," Lincoln says as I get out of his car once we were at the motel I nod and start getting into my car to leave, remembering I still need to ask Donovan about the trip, I make my way up to the motel room, "Miss me already" Donovan jokes as I walk into the TAC room "you wish" I smirk taking the seat across from his desk. "Actually I need to ask you something"I confess, this got Donovan's attention "After the meeting yesterday I got a letter from my step-father's side of the family, telling me that my Grandmother is ill and they want me to come see her, I don't want to take the trip alone so Lincoln suggested I ask you to come with me," I explain "were we going exactly?" he asks "they have her in a hospital in Alabama" I reply "how long do you think we'll be gone?" he then asks "oh, four days at the most" I respond, "sure, little road trip never hurt anybody," he says as he gets up from his desk. "So, when were you thinking about leaving?" he asks as he starts to pack his suitcase "I was thinking sometime tomorrow morning, it's only about a 6-hour drive from here to the hospital they have her in Tuscaloosa" I explain Donovan just nods "And uh I hope you don't mind sharing a hotel room with me once we get there" I smirk as I get up leaning on Donovan's desk as he packs "After this morning, I don't think that'll be a problem" he assures me with a light chuckle. 

===


	12. Road trip

The following morning we woke up entirely too early and left stopping for breakfast and copious amounts of coffee before starting to leave New Bordeaux.

I played with the radio for a bit before setting on a channel playing The Rolling Stones "Sympathy for the Devil" tapping my fingers with the beat as I quietly sang, I could feel Donovan watching me out of the corner of his eye as I started to sing a bit louder, as the song came to an end, Donovan let out a small chuckle "If Mick Jagger ever as to call in sick for a show I think I know someone they can call" he jokes "oh shut up" I laugh playfully hitting him, song after song played, some I just listened to, others I sang along to. Then one song started, as the first few notes played from the speakers I swear my heart twisted a little "Oh wow, this brings back memories" I sigh. "Oh yeah?" Donovan asks "it's one of my favorites...it was the first song I picked for Giorgi and me to dance at our wedding, whenever I was planning for that big ole wedding...I'd listen to it" I reveal as The Duprees "You Belong to me" plays out of the speakers in Donovan's car.

"what is your relationship with Giorgi at this point?" Donovan asks casually " I'm not sure...I know it's not going to work out but at the same time I know I can't be the one to call it quits" I reply "why not?" John asks curiously "You kidding me if I just drop Giorgi out of the blue...who knows what they'd do to me" I point out Donovan nods and starts to say something but seems to push the idea aside. "what was the other song you picked" he asks, I gave him a confused look "you said that was the first song you picked for you two to dance to" He explains "oh yeah, the other was 'Bring it on home to me' by Sam Cooke" I reply "even though you planned to share the song with Giorgi...with everything going on would you share it with anyone else?" Donovan asks seeming a little nervous "Honestly, I just wanna share it was someone special" I reply as I look over at him "Would you share it with someone like me?" he asks in a small voice as he glances over at me "I'd love to, John" I reply with a small smile as John rests his hand on my leg.

The rest of our drive was peaceful there was a new feeling to the air around John and me I couldn't explain. Once we passed into Alabama we pulled over at the rest stop and switched places, it was my turn to drive, we made it to the hotel about 11 am. Even from the outside, you could tell the hotel was notably a lot nicer than the Blue Gulf back home. We took our bags and made our way up to the room, it didn't take long for us to settle in. "You know we can't go to the hospital until 2 right" I point out as I flop down on to the queen sized bed, kicking my shoes off before laying back feet still hanging over the foot of the bed. "Then what do you suggest we do for the next three hours?" John asks sitting down on the bed doing the same as me.

I didn't respond as I move closer to him resting my head on his chest, I snuggle into him more as he wraps his arm around me. As we lay there in silence enjoying each others company...I started to think back on that morning we slept together...what I felt, like I told Lincoln I felt something with John a haven't felt in a long time with Giorgi...part of me wanted to tell John about that feeling, after our conversation in the car maybe this was the right time. I pull myself out of my thoughts and bring my attention back to John. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asks softly, I take a deep breath and look back at him "I can I tell you something kinda personal?" I ask "Of course" he quickly responds seeming concerned "it's nothing bad" I quickly say wanting to defuse his worry. "It's just we spend a lot of time together and I...that morning we slept together." I start to say trying to explain myself "what is it Angela?" he asks "John...I have feelings for you" I finally spit out, "I know with everything going on you don't wanna hear and plus I shouldn't even be sayin-" my rambling was cut off by John placing his finger over my lips "I have wanted to hear you say that since the moment we met at Father James" he reveals "really?" I ask surprised "Of course, are you kidding me you should ask Lincoln after he woke up and asked if you and I had met yet, I was excited to talk about you" he admits sheepishly, which makes me smile. 

"So are we..." I start to ask "If you want" he smiles "even with everything going on between Giorgi and me?" I ask "Do you still have feelings for him?" John asks in return "no, I haven't had honest feelings for that man since the night at Sammy's bar" I respond honestly as I sit up from where we lay at the end of the bed "at this point it's just an act" I add in a small voice "I did always wanna date an actress" he jokes sitting up next to me. I couldn't help but laugh at that "I understand that it's complicated but I get it" he assures me

"But you're mine now," he says wrapping his arms around me pulling me back down on the bed, laughing as he did so "what have I gotten myself into" I joke laughing as well as he pins me down "we've together not even five minutes and you're already ready to leave" he smirks down at me "Oh no you can't get rid of me what fast" I throw back pulling him down into a kiss.


	13. Small World

Around 3 pm John and I head over to the Hospital, the smell of disinfectant hit me like a brick wall as I push the door open, the smell causing a wash of memories to flash before me. After talking to the woman a the front desk we found my Grandmother's room.

"Look who it is" the elderly woman smiles from her bed as I walk into the room with John, "It's been a while, I'm sorry about that" I sigh sitting down in the chair next to her bed "I understand dear" she says with a warm smile "And who is this?" she asks looking to John who stood behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders "Grandma Iris, This is John Donovan" I interduce John gives her a small wave, "It's nice to meet you son" she says with the same warm smile she had given me.

"I'm gonna step outside and give you two some space" Donovan whispers to me, he says a quick goodbye to Grandma Iris and steps out into the hall. "He seems like a nice boy," she says once it was just the two of us. "He is" I reply with a small smile "So how have you been dear?" she asks.

For the next hour or so the two of us talked she told me what the doctors had told her about her health and it didn't sound good. As I started to leave the hospital room Iris stops me "Have you gone and seen your brother?" she asks "Brother? I don't have a brother, Iris" I reply confused "He's your stepbrother I suppose, he's Arthur's son from his first wife" she reveals "oh" was all I could say "His wife should be out in the hall, She's blonde, has a yellow dress on names Vivian" Iris says "Could you ask her to come here" she then asks I nod and step out into the hall "Vivian, Iris is looking for you" I tell the woman fitting the description.

Vivian quickly gets up and follows me back to the room. "Vivian this is Anthony's step-sister Angela," Iris says before Vivian could ask her who the hell I was "It's nice to meet you" Vivian smiles shaking my hand "I can go get Anthony if you like he just stepped outside to smoke" she offers "Actually I was just on my way out, I'll just come with you of that's alright" I ask "Sure" she says. We say goodbye to Iris as we leave her room I notice John is no longer in the hallway, probably outside as well.

As we walk outside I notice John standing on the sidewalk next to a man with brown hair "that wouldn't happen to be him?" I ask gesturing to the Brunette next to John "yeah, but I don't know who he is" she says referring to John "That one's mine" I reply jokingly as the pair wave us over. "So word on the street is we should know each over, Mr. Davis" I smirk "that's what I hear" Anthony smirks back "I'm glad we can finally meet," he says pulling me into a hug "likewise, I'm just confused...how do you know about me?" I ask "Oh well...when Iris was put under medical care she wanted me to write to you and she told me about you" he explains a bit of nervousness in his voice. " I am glad we finally get to meet, I just wish it was under better circumstances" I sigh "so do I" Anthony nod "So...how do you know Angela?" John asks looking to Anthony "She's my step-sister" Anthony replies "my god, the world is just getting smaller" John sighs shaking his head "what do you mean?" I ask him confused "Anthony and I went to University together" John reveals "Really?" I ask surprised.

As we got to talking more, Vivian suggests we take our little party over to a diner not far from our hotel.

"So you're telling me you two went to University together?" I ask still not believing them "Yeah, Johnny here finished 2nd in our class to yours truly" Anthony reveals pointing to himself "In my defense it was only by 20 points," John points out, "What did he beat you in, academics or field?" I ask "In field..." John replies reluctantly "and please John tell my dear step-sister what your excuse was," Anthony says with a smirk, John glares at him before speaking "I may have...still been slightly hung over from a party the night before." John admits "but I thought all those government schools prohibited alcohol on campus" Vivian questions "I never said the party was on campus" John replies casually with a shrug making us chuckle.

"So Anthony are you still working for the CIA?" I ask "Yeah, I overlook one of your mail rooms" he replies "where at?" John asks "You know Padro Pon?" Anthony asks this name seemed to get John attention "In New Bordeaux?" John asks "Yeah, you guys ever been out there?" Anthony asks "I actually live there" I reveal "Really where at?" Vivian asks excited "well for work I'm in the Hollow with John and a friend of ours but I was living downtown" I explain "Wow, we're not too far from you two, we're over in Southdowns," Vivian says "once everyone gets back home, you two will have to come over and have dinner" she adds "of course" I smile,

"So Angela, do you work with John?" Anthony asks "Sort of..." I reply glancing over at John "I uh..." I start to stumble over my words should I tell Anthony about my "work" I don't wanna lie to him. "Angela, It's alright Iris told me about your situation I just didn't know John was in on it" Anthony says "and yet you're sitting here eating lunch with me, I guess that's a good sign" I chuckle "Is there anything we can do yo help?" he then asks, 

it's strange knowing he knows about my work with the Mafia and what I'm doing with Lincoln and John, yet him and Vivian are looking in on this they've never had to deal with the mob bullshit they're just civilians...

"It was really nice meeting both of you" Vivian smiles as the four of us stan outside the restaurant saying our goodbyes, I was slightly shocked as she pulls me into a hug but I quickly accepted. As she walks away to her and Anthony's car Anthony pulls me into a hug as well. "Be careful the both of you," He says looking between John and I once we'd pulled apart "Aren't I always" John smirks playfully, "watch him" Anthony chuckles pointing to John as he walks away "Yes, sir" I smirk giving him a salute.


	14. Birthday check

It's been a two week since John and I's trip and meeting my step-brother Anthony. Since John and I told each other how we felt about each other we've been tied at the hip...even more than before. Except for today, today is Giorgi's birthday John and Lincoln have been hassling me about it for the past week. Although as much as they both hate the idea of me spending the evening with Giorgi they know I have to keep up this stupid act and as much as I shouldn't but part of me feels like I have to give Girogi something before his world comes crashing down around him... 

"Come to the motel we need to talk," Donovan says as I pick the phone up. "Is everything okay?" I ask hurrying to get my things together, "yes, Lincoln and I just need to talk to you before you go out" he says. "Alright, I'll be there soon" I hurry out to the hollow from Giorgi's house in DownTown. Opening the door of the motel it's silent. "You two needed something," I asked walking into the deathly quietly Tac room where Donovan and Lincoln sat smoking in silents. "Yeah, we gotta talk about something," Lincoln says a serious tone in his voice as he pulls a chair up for me. "Alright..." I say looking between the two of them as I sit down. Lincoln looks over at Donovan almost like he's asking Donovan to tell me whatever it is. "Just tell her Clay." Donovan says sounding frustrated "Give me a second." Lincoln says with a heavy sigh as he puts his cigarette out before standing up and walking into the other room. "Come here." he calls a few seconds later, I get up walking into the other room "Here," Lincoln says as I stand in front of him he hands me a small slip of paper. I look over the paper it took a second to resistor what it is. "Is this...?" I start to ask looking up at Lincoln he nods smiling back at me. It's a check with enough money to start renovations on the Delray High school, the check was signed by Vito to not raise suspicions. "You two are amazing." I smile hugging Lincoln "Evil, but Amazing." I giggle "us evil?" Donovan asks "Yes! I thought something was seriously wrong!" I laugh as I hug him as well. "Thank you guys so much" I smile looking at the check "Hey, we pinky promised, I can't break that." Lincoln smirks "I promise, tomorrow we are gonna celebrate, I'll even bring the bourbon" I smirk "I'm holding you to that." Donovan chuckles as I put the check in my dress pocket "Now go on, Giorgi is probably waiting on you." Lincoln says I nod leaving.

Stepping into the house to see Giorgi Marcano, no longer in his normal tan vest. He's wearing a black three-piece suit with a red tie. "All dressed up like it's your birthday or something." I tease, "Something like that." he smirks "Just let me grab my bag and we'll go." I say walking past him to the bedroom, I grab my bag and put the check in my jewelry box. "so what do you have planned this year" he asks as we head to his car. "You'll have to wait and see," I respond with a smirk, after a short drive to the French Ward, bringing him into a restaurant called Nelly's. We get to our table just in time for the Cabaret show to start. We order our first set of drinks and enjoy the show. "Good birthday so far?" I ask as the show comes to a close. "I think anything is better than last year." he chuckles "Last year wasn't that bad." I say trying to remember last year's birthday "You bought me a new pair of Wingtips that I proceed to throw up chocolate Cake and Beer on them" he laughs "Okay so anything is better than last year." I laugh taking a sip of wine. "So after last year do I still get a gift?" he asks playfully "Yeah, but not till after dinner," I reply as they bring our food out. Once we had finished eating I see the waiters walking over "I hope you're up for dessert." I smirk looking over at Giorgi. "No you didn't" he laughs as the Cabaret dancers sing happy birthday to him. "Make a wish." I smile as they set the cake in front of him, he thinks for a minute before blowing the candles out. "what'd ya wish for?" I ask as I cut the cake. "Can't say" he smirks making me roll my eyes. Once we'd both had a slice of cake we box the rest up and head outside.

"Happy birthday hun." I smile as we sit on a park bench, I take out a small box out of my bag giving it to him. He looks at me before opening it, he smiles looking up at me. It's a new watch he carefully takes it out of the box putting it on. "Thank you doll." he smiles kissing me...I ever thought I kiss from someone could feel so wrong... Once we got back home Giorgi said he was going to put his watch away, so he goes to the bedroom as I sit on the couch removing my heels. Suddenly I hear a crash from the bedroom before I can get to the bedroom Giorgi walks out with the check Lincoln had given me in his hands.

"So this is what you've been doing all this time?" He asks anger in his voice "What'd I tell you about wasting your time on those runts?" He snaps "If we don't do something then who will?" I ask trying to stay calm. "Their Mamma's, I don't know" he snaps again "Their Mamma's don't have the money and resources we do." I snap back "Why don't you fucking use that money for someone who needs it?" I ask "because I don't want to find myself in the ass end of this city for the rest of my life, but if you want to then be my guest!" he says crumbling the checkup throwing it at me. "For once can you not act like your father!" I yell "And what's that supposed to mean?" he yells back "That you're acting like a self-centered, selfish, asshole!" I snap pushing past him into the bedroom. "And where are you going?" Giorgi asks "Away from here!" I respond as I hastily, packing my bag. I hurry out slamming the front door closed. I drive to the Hollow tears blurring my vision as I drive I pull into the Blue Gulf parking lot grabbing my bag out of my back seat I head upstairs. Standing in the Tac room doorway, only Donovan seems to be here.

"John..." I manage to say he looks up quickly coming to my aid "what happened?" he asks "I..Giorgi found the check and we got into a big fight." I say through tears. "Christ." Donovan sighs rubbing my back pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him crying into his shoulder. "Did he hurt you?" John asks taking my face in his hands. "No...not yet," I say quietly. "that piece of shit isn't laying a hand on you," John says letting me bury my face in his shoulder again. "You're staying here tonight." he says "but where are you gonna sleep?" I ask "I'll figure it out." he assures me "I can go stay at Vito's - " "No, you're staying here," he says again I nod not having the energy to fight him. "Lincoln was picking us up some food, you want me to tell him to get you something?" he asks "Yes please," I respond quietly letting go of him, picking up my bag I go to the bathroom changing into my pajamas, and take my hair down and rinse my makeup off I can hear John talking to Lincoln on his radio as walk back into the TAC room. "Just so you know, I do have the check in my bag." I say sitting down "that's the last thing I was worried about, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Donovan says that makes me smile a little "you got any more cigarettes?" I ask sheepishly he nods reaching into his coat pocket handing me the carton I set one between my lips lighting it, I sit back taking a long drag.

"I'm back" I hear Lincoln say from the other room "In here!" Donovan says Lincoln walks in with three bags from the brier patch he sets two large drinks down for us and our bags of food down. "Thank you," I smile looking up at him opening the bag. "You gonna be alright?" Lincoln asks pulling a chair up next to me the three of us taking out food out of the bags using Donovan's desk as a dining table "I'll make it." I sigh opening the takeout box. "You need us to do anything?" He asks "just keep me company for now I guess." I shrug "I think we can do that." Lincoln nods looking at Donovan who nods too.


	15. Sunrise

"Can I help you?" I laugh as Donovan picks up the chocolate milkshake Lincoln brought me, taking a large drink of it. "I don't like strawberry" he shrugs simply "Your welcome by the way," Lincoln says sarcastically rolling his eyes as he takes the Strawberry milkshake for himself. "So have I missed anything important, I mean I haven't seen you two very long the past few days," I say taking back the milkshake I've somehow ended up sharing with Donovan. "We've been working on cornering one of your favorites." Lincoln smirks as Donovan gets something from his files. "you're gonna have to narrow it down." I respond with a small laugh as Donovan tosses down a file in front of me. I pop another french fry in my mouth before opening the file, belonging to Tommy Marcano. "Why is this in here?" I question allowed atop all the pictures and documents inside a picture of young Giorgi and me with Tommy. "Man, I remember when this was taken." I say remembering that night fondly. "you look so innocent here what happened." Lincoln teases picking up the picture. "May have to do with me helping a group of boys rob a reserve 6 years later." I joke back giving him a playful shove.

(Flashback: Mardi Gras 1962 Angela age 17)

"Antie Olivia," I say shyly as I stand in the doorway of her office, wearing my new dress she got me for Mardi Gras. This is my first year celebrating it and she wanted to make it special. It was a gold flapper style dress with a black and gold feather headpiece was pinned in my hair, and my new black and white heels looked almost like Giorgi's wingtips "You look lovely" she smiles "can I go show Giorgi now?" I ask "Go ahead, don't forget your mask," she says handing me a purple mask with gold, black and green details on it "Thank you again." I smile before heading downstairs "get a look at you." Giorgi whistles as he gets a good look at me. "Get a look at you." I giggle back he sported a tan suit with a purple tie and his prised wingtips freshly polished. "Come on we should get going, we need to meet Tommy in the ward," he says taking my hand. We drive to the French Ward, hurrying to the garage where they were keeping the Mardi Gras floats. This year Giorgi and I are riding on a float with Giorgi's uncle Tommy and a few other people. "You look amazing darlin'." Tommy smiles walking up to us giving us each a hug. "Thank you" I smile. As the three of us talk and catch up a reporter walks up "Um hello Mr. Marcano, I'm doing a piece on New Bordeaux's Mardi Gras history for the paper can I get a picture?" the girl asks nervously clutching at her Camera. "I'd be honored" Tommy beams wrapping his arms around Giorgi and I's shoulders we smile big as she snaps her picture.

{Flashback over}

"So how was your first Mardi Gras?" Lincoln asks "Good, once the parade was over I vaguely remember getting stupid drunk with Giorgi and a few of our friends before stumbling home at 5 am to smoke weed." I recall with a small laugh remember the night fondly. "You know as much as I love that holiday the hangover the next day always sucks." I point out. "Amen to that." Lincoln chuckles. For the next hour, we went over Donovan's plan to take down Tommy. After watching Lincoln almost fall asleep three-times while we were talking, Donovan and I finally convinced him to get some sleep, I guess he'd been running on empty the last few days. Not wanting to bother the sleeping Lincoln I make a bed for myself on the floor of the office out of blankets. Laying there all I could think about was today with Giorgi... Evenly I get up sitting in the folding chair next to Donovan as he scribbles away on his notepad. "I think I'm gonna go for a drive, know anyone that would wanna be my co-pilot?" I ask resting my head on his shoulder. "I think I know someone," he replies, while I change out of my PJ's Donovan leaves a note for Lincoln in case he gets up before we're back. "So where we going," Donovan asks getting into the passenger side of my car. "Not sure yet," I reply I end up driving to River Row. I pull up to Vito's lot, Donovan and I sneak across to the dock. I kick my shoes off and sit on the dock. Donovan soon does the same joining me. "Why come here?" he asks I swing my legs over his scooting closer to him resting my head on his shoulder. "The view" I reply from this dock there is a breathtaking view of the downtown lights. "Can't argue with that," he whispers into my hair kissing the top of my head. We sat there for hours the only sound is the water lapping up on the dock boards. I guess I had fallen asleep right there on Donovan's shoulder because the next morning I woke up back in the motel on my makeshift bed, no recantation of driving back.

The following day Lincoln went after Frank Pagani, I stood outside leaning on the hood of my car getting some fresh air when Lincoln came back as he got out of his car I make my way over to him when he looks up you could see anger and rage in his eyes. He doesn't say a word as he heads up to the motel room, I hurry after him just a few steps behind...What the hell did Frank tell him? As I make it upstairs and into the room, I can hear John ask Lincoln if he's alright. I stop and stay outside of the TAC room there was no reason for me to be in the middle of this. 

"The night he -- Sammy was so happy, happier than I've ever seen him. That money was supposed to get him - get all of us out from under Marcano" I can hear Lincoln tell John. I jump hearing Lincoln shout followed by a loud bang. I quickly get up and peer into the TAC room to make sure everything was okay. John glances at me as he makes his way over to Lincoln who stood next to a photo of Sal John had tacked to the wall. What the hell did Frank tell you?" John asks him "Marcano had us rob the reserve so he could get his hands on a set of money plates." Lincoln reveals looking to John than me as I stood in the corner of the office. "I should have been payin' attention!" Lincoln shouts punching the wall where Marcano's photo hung, "We've already had this conversation none of this is your fault" John tries to tell him. "Like hell, it isn't!" Lincoln growls "Sal is a cancer, a leach he had always intended to fuck all of you over, Christ look what he did to Vito," John says in a calm voice as Lincoln looks over at him "He murdered your family the only way to make this right is by killing every one of those cocksuckers who's ever looked at that piece of shit!" John tells him there was a pause before Lincoln spoke up again asking John for some of his bourbon.

"According to Pagani, Marcano couldn't print money himself so he has a Cuban counterfeiter named Alverez brought in" Lincoln explains as John pours him a drink. "What do we know about Southdowns?" Lincoln asks looking to me "Tommy Marcano isn't the kinda guy that shits where he eats so his rackets are pretty lowkey, he runs a sportsbook and he has a place where he stores his contraband" I explain as John hands me a glass of bourbon then turns on the projector on his desk, a photo of Tommy shines on the white screen across from the desk. "Tommy gotta know I'm comin' after Alverez, so he's probably got him held in or near one of those, one way or another I'm getting my hands on him." Lincoln concludes "I'll be damned if I let Marcano prink a single fuckin' dollar from one of those plates" he adds before downing his drink "I can get Alvares on my own but I'm gonna need you watching my back with Tommy and his man," he says looking to me before leaving not even giving me a chance to respond


	16. Burning House

It was late afternoon when I made my way to Tommy's gym. I make my way inside I can feel the eyes of Tommy's men on me "Hey gorgeous" "what's a girl like you doing in here, you need someone to take you home" "Hey baby you got a boyfriend" the catcalls from the men are endless as I make my way down the long hall to Tommy's office as I felt a hand grab my wrist I snap around to face him "get your grubby hands off me asshole" I snap pulling my wrist away I knee him in the groin sending him to his knees before continuing to Tommy's office. 

"Hey, kiddo" Tommy smiles letting me into his office "It's been a while" I smile back as the two of us sit down at his desk "My men downstairs give you any trouble?" he asks...it's almost like knows how horrible his men are "They hassled me but it's nothing I can't handle" I shrug "Sorry to hear that it's just with everything going on I've had to put everyone on the front lines...even the degenerates" he sighs "It's alright I should have called first, it's just with everything going with Alvares I figured I'd try to see you as soon as possible" I reply casually bringing up Alvares who Lincoln had rescued two nights ago putting the biggest wrench yet into Marcano's plans "Oh god with Alvares gone I'm not sure what the hell we're gonna do" Tommy admits resting his face in his hands. "It'll be fine, you're a Marcano you'll figure it out" I assure him, lying through my teeth, He sighs lifting up his head and giving me a nod. From under the office floor, you can hear everyone downstairs talking about the new fighters. "Do you mind if I go down and watch the fight?" I ask "Not at all just stay out of the way it sounds like we've got a new fighter tonight and he sounds like a beast," Tommy says "Should be a good fight," I say leaving knowing that beast he spoke so highly of was most likely Lincoln. 

I stand on the second floor looking down into the boxing ring. Every boxer they throw at Lincoln was no match for him. As the match comes to an end I head down spotting Lincoln as he makes his way to the locker room. "Hey Jack Knife" I smirk using the name the announcer was calling him in the ring, this quickly gets his attention "Hey, how much of the match did you see?" he asks wiping some of the sweat from his forehead "All of it, remind me to never go toe to toe with you." I joke as we walk into the locker room.

"You must think I'm a goddamn moron, coming in here like you did," Tommy says sanding in the locker room, four armed goons with him. "Never one to shy away from a calculated risk" Lincoln replies as two of Tommy's men walk towards us, Lincoln and I ready to fight "Your in on this Angie?" Tommy asks worry in his voice "oh did I forget to mention that" I reply with a smirk before everything goes dark...

Slowly I wake up tied down to a chair, across from me sits Lincoln tied down as well. All I can do is watch as Tommy pours what I can only guess is gasoline over Lincoln. "Good to see you're awake too," Tommy says turning to face me as he hands the can of gasoline to one of his men, walking over to me. "You know I trusted you, Angela but now I'm thinkin' I should have listened to Sal's little runt Giorgi," he says grabbing me by the chin forcing me to look at him. "I never thought you'd be the one to cross me" He admits before slapping me. "After tonight you won't have to worry about your mistakes anymore, Tommy" I sneer spitting the blood from my mouth onto his shoes. "You know that mix I poured on your friend Mr. Clay, I've got just enough for you too," he says picking up one of the gasoline cans "I mixed vegetable oil into it making the gasoline thick and sticky" he explains pouring the liquid over my head causing me to cough. "We're just gonna let it soak in a little bit, work its way into every nook and cranny." He says pouring a line of the mix between Lincoln and myself. My heart drops as Tommy pulls out a lighter flipping it open and closed "That way when I light it, that shit'll gonna burn like napalm" Tommy says as he starts to leave. Lincoln quickly breaks out of his restraints tackling one of Tommy's men down taking his gun, Lincoln keeps the gun on the other man and Tommy as he helps me out of my restraints, I quickly take down the other man, stealing his gun, I shoot Tommy in the stomach as he turns to leave. Lincoln pushes him up against one of the money presses that are stored in the room we are locked in. Lincoln glances over at me as I keep my gun on Tommy, he kneels down taking the lighter off Tommy, "Angie get me one of those cans" Lincoln says I hurry to get one of the full cans of the gasoline mix handing it to him. "So that's that then?" Tommy coughs as Lincoln pours the mix over Tommy and the money presses "seems that way" Lincoln says motioning for me to collect what we are really here for, the money plates that Giorgi stole from the federal reserve. "You know Sal wanted me to go to law school, work for some big company maybe run for office, "Do something decent with your goddamn life ya understand" Tommy rants as he bleeds out from his gunshot wound as Lincoln as I pack the money plates into bags. "You should have listened to him," Lincoln says pouring the rest of the gasoline mix one the small amount of money they had printed from the presses "It's in their blood you know?" Tommy manages out looking up at Lincoln and me "Yeah" Lincoln agrees as he throws the empty cans next to Tommy. "you are who you are no point arguing with yourself about it" I comment glancing over at Lincoln "Fuck you" Tommy spits "both of you" he coughs as Lincoln looking over at me I give him a quick nod before he flips the lighter open throwing it onto the money presses. "I can't go out like this" Tommy shouts as I fling the bags of money plates over my shoulders. "Come on let's get out of here" I shout over the roaring fire. Lincoln and I leave the locker room Tommy had as trapped in heading down the hall fighting through more of Tommy's men as the rest of the building starts to burn, filling the place with thick black smoke. 

We finally make it to the ground floor the way out is just in sight both Lincoln and I running on pure adrenaline, Lincoln pulls me behind cover "you drove here, right?" he asks I nod thrown off by his seemingly random question "I want you to drive away from here and take the longest route you can back to the Hollow, make sure no one is following you. I'm gonna take the plates and get rid of them" he explains taking the bags off my shoulders "You call the Motel as soon as you are back at Sammy's" I say sternly "of course" he nods. We both lookout and check if it's clear before heading out the main doors of the boxing hall, going our separate ways, sirens blaring from cop cars as I drive away doing just as Lincoln had said.

As I get closer to the motel I stop at a traffic light, I take one of my hands off the wheel my adrenalin rush starting to calm down, I can see my hand shaking like a leaf, I haven't had this feeling in a long time. I try to ignore it as I pull up to the motel, unsurprised to see all the lights on in John's room.

I do my best to pull myself together before heading up to the room. "how'd to go?" John asks as I walk into the room, "Fine" I reply wanting to run away and hide as my voice cracks, "are you sure?" he asks worried "Yeah, fine" I reply cleaning my throat. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up," I say quickly before walking into the bathroom. I close the door looking into the mirror I wanted to break down and cry as all the fear I'd had when Tommy pulled out that lighter came back. My hands still shake as I try to untie my halter top "Damnit" I groan slamming my first down onto the sink, when I try to untie it again I feel two hands brush mine aside and untie it for me. "you're not okay, don't lie to me" John says softly as he helps me take my hair down as he does so I manage to kick my shoes off and wipe my smeared make up off. "What happened?" he asks as I tug my last article of gasoline-soaked clothing off, I don't respond as I start the water for a bath. "We can talk about it later" I finally reply climbing into the tub. "No, you need to talk about it," he says in a soft but stern voice. "Why?" I ask as he kneels down next to the tub "Because I'm worried about you" he sighs taking my face in his hands, at the touch of his hands on my skin I burst into tears "I was so scared, I thought we were gonna burned alive" I cry trying to explain what had happened at the boxing hall "you're okay now" John coos using his thumb to wipe away my tears as I start to cry harder as I recount what happened. 

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, you're safe now" John assures me as I start to calm down. The entire time I sat there in the bathtub trying to clear my head John sat with me holding my hand...I don't know how I managed to find a man as caring as John but I'm thankful I have.


	17. Blood

"I've gotta grab some stuff from the house, I'll be back soon," I say quickly not wanting anyone to object. "Alone?" Lincoln asks as I grab my keys "Yes, I'll be fine Giorgi isn't stupid enough try and come after me." I assure Lincoln "Anymore than an hour thirty and I'm coming after you." Lincoln warns "Fair enough." I reply throwing my hands up in surrender as I leave.

Jumping into my car I drive downtown. As I pull up to the house I notice three distinct black cars parked in front of the house, Giorgi's car nowhere in sight. Something felt off... I make my way around the back of the house going in the kitchen door. As I open the door to the gut-wrenching feeling off a gun barrel pressing onto my chest. "Sorry, Miss Marcano." the man on the other end of the gun says. Before he can pull the trigger I grab the barrel turning it on him sending two rounds into the man's chest. Quickly I duck behind the island that sits in the middle of the kitchen as I hear at least three sets of shoes hurry into the kitchen, I grab a kitchen knife off the counter. Hoping for some amount of luck, I use the pistol from the man to fire off four rounds hearing three pained groans in return. I come out of hiding just enough to see what I was up against, I'm guessing four men for each car I think I'm pretty close already four out of twelve down. Three still patrolled the living room, I'm guessing four split up between the master bedroom and office and lastly one out front. I carefully make my way over to the broom closet slowly turning the doorknob, inside sat a sawed-off shotgun. "It's a good thing you're paranoid as hell Giorgi," I mumble as I quickly load the gun. "Hey, Asshats over here!" I yell standing up I fire off a few shotgun rounds taking out three of three. I step out of cover, I make my way down the hall "Hello boys" I smirk sending four rounds into the bedroom. "Damn it, those were a birthday gift!" I groan as the lifeless bodies of two men fall on the bed and on to the silk sheets. I make my way to the office, out of rounds I take the kitchen knife out I grabbed before grabbing the guy guarding the office door by the wrist pulling him into me, I send the knife into his back. Lunging at the last man, everything seems to go in slow motion as he shot two rounds at me sending one round into my side as I grid my blade against his neck. "You son of a bitch!" I groan in pain as I pick myself off the floor kicking the man in the face as I stumble out of the house and make my way to a phone booth, calling the motel. Thankfully Lincoln picks up "Lincoln, what I'm about to tell you don't repeat to Donovan." I say sternly. "Alright?" Lincoln replies worry in his voice. "I went to the house to get my things like I said. I got jumped a bullet clipped my side." I explain quickly "I'm on my way!" Lincoln replies quickly hanging up. I lean on the wall of the booth feeling light headed as I put pressure on the wound holding back pained screams. Finally, I see the drifter speed into view. I wave lincoln down, he helps me into the car. "I'm guessin' Giorgi sent them," Lincoln says as we speed towards the Hollow. "I can't - ugh - think of anyone else." I groan sitting back "Just hold on, we're almost there." Lincoln assures me.

I can feel the blood pooling in my hands, but my heart leaps for joy as the grungy motel comes into view. Without warning, Lincoln scoops me out of the front seat and carries me up to the room hurrying to get me to the bed. As I go in and out of consciousness I hear Lincoln apologize before I feel my shirt torn so he can get to the wound. "Donovan get the first aid!" Lincoln yells I hear Donovan hurry into the room. "Shit what the hell happened?!" Donovan asks worried "Some of Giorgi's guys jumped her." Lincoln says quickly "Motherfuckers!" Donovan growls I feel a dull sting on my side as Lincoln cleans the wound with alcohol. I feel the empty side of the bed sink. "Angela stay with me, come on." I hear Donovan say his hand resting on my cheek. I use what energy I have to take his hand into mine and squeeze it. "She needs stitches." Lincoln says "There should be some field op supplies in my bag." Donovan replies I struggle to open my eyes looking over at Donovan, worry riddled his face. "I'm gonna be okay, I promise," I assure him. He gives me a small nod before Lincoln comes back into the room. "We don't have anything to numb her." Lincoln says "just do it." I groan taking Donovan's hand into a death grip, closing my eye tight breathing out slowly as Lincoln gives me about six stitches. I grip onto Donovan's hand tighter and tighter with every stitch I swear I heard some of his bones crack. "Alright done," Lincoln says I let go of Donovan's hand letting mine fall onto the bed limply. Lastly Lincoln puts a bandage on the stitches. "Get some rest," Lincoln says as he cleans up the medical supplies as Donovan pulls the covers over me lightly kissing me on my forehead. That night I fall asleep to the sound of the two chatting in the other room. Every hour one of them would come to check on me...what would I do without my guys.

Later that night I wake up to a horrible sound...a sound I never thought I'd hear. It's the sound of John crying. "I should have sent someone with her to protect her, I should have gone with her," he cries, but it's not a sad cry it's a frustrated and angry. "You and I both know we couldn't have known that was going to happen" I hear Lincoln tell him. Slowly and carefully I get out of bed and make my way to the Tac room "give us a minute?" I ask placing a hand on Lincoln shoulder as he sits at John's desk, Lincoln gives me a nod and steps into the other room. Quietly I make my way over to where John stands looking out the window "It's okay" I whisper wrapping my arms around his waist resting my chin on his shoulder. He didn't speak as he turns around pulling me into a hug "it's okay" I whisper into his hair. "I'm so sorry" he sniffles looking up at me "You have nothing to be sorry for, hun" I sigh. "I should have gone with you." He says quietly "you didn't know any of that was going to happen" I point out in a calm voice, echoing the same thing Lincoln had told him. "I'm okay, and I'm here now," I say before giving him a peck on the lips. "Why don't you change into something comfortable and come lay down with me," I suggest, John hesitates before letting go of me and walking to the bathroom. "You two gonna be okay?" Lincoln asks as I walk into the other room. "Yeah, I've got him, go get some sleep, It's been a long day," I say sitting down on the bed "You know where I'm at if you two need anything," Lincoln assures before leaving. As John walking into the room I lay back in the bed, he carefully climbs into bed with me, laying his head on my lap, I comb my fingers through his hair with one hand as he holds the other inner locking our fingers. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you again," he says just loud enough for me to hear. "I know, Johnny" I sigh looking down at him. There we slept in each other's arms until morning.


	18. Protector

For the next few weeks, Donovan and Lincoln took good care of me. Both refusing to leave me alone, certain I'd leave to beat the shit out of Giorgi...and they're not wrong. Once I could function again, I did just that.

For once the motel room was empty John had taken Lincoln to the old plantation for a sitdown, so I got dressed in some of the clothes Mel had brought me, grabbing Donovan's pistol from his desk and Lincoln's keys and head downstairs. My car is still at the house so I'm taking the drifter. "He's so gonna kill me," I mutter getting into the driver's seat, I turn the key and speed out of the Hollow and to the Casino. Creedence Clearwater Revival's Green river pumps through the speakers as I speed to the edge of town "Just don't kill him." I mumble to myself as the large Paradiso sign comes into view. I park the drifter on the edge of the lot and make my way up the path. "Ah, Miss Marcano" the man at the door smiles that right there tells me that the men that jumped me were hired for just that and not men Sal knew about. "Any clue where I could find Giorgi," I ask as sweetly as I can. "He should be upstairs in his father's office." The man says "thank you." I smile heading in, I march up the stairs throwing the door to the office open. "You!" I growl pointing at Giorgi. He stands leaning on the desk with a glass of whiskey in hand. Before he can get a word out I slap him across the face. "What the hell was that for!" he snaps putting his free hand to his cheek. "You planted those guys at the house to take me out!" I snap back "and your point is darlin'" he smirks "Just because we get in one fight doesn't mean you can paint a fuckin' bullseye on my head!" I yell going to swing at him again this time with a closed fist. "It's not just our fight doll, I know you're feeding everything you know about this family to Lincoln Clay," he says catching my wrist. As he reveals this my heart jumps into my throat "you know, If I had the choice I would have taken you out the night we burnt Sammy's bar down" he snarls pulling me closer to his face by my wrist. "But pops said no, I bet he's regretting that now, I told him you'd be trouble." he adds "You want me gone so bad?! Wanna paint a goddamn bullseye on me? Fine!" I yell throwing my engagement ring at him. It bounces off his chest landing in the whiskey glass. Before he can get another word out I leave the casino driving back to the Hollow.

Walking into the motel I rub the distinct red mark left on my finger for that stupid ring. "Where's Lincoln?" I ask seeing only Donovan in the room. "Went to take care of Cassandra.," he replies nonchalantly as he looks up from his paperwork. "about time" I groan "and where have you been," he asks probably already knowing the answer. "I went to the casino...and talked to Giorgi" I reply quietly "Did you talk to him or did you beat the shit out of him," John asks with a small chuckle "I tried to beat the shit out of him" I specify. "John, he knows I've been working with you two." I say seriously as I look into his eyes "Let him, he can't get to you here." John assures me.

"I'm gonna go take a hot bath, try to clear my head If you get a free minute you can join." I say looking away "Maybe I will." he says as I make my way to the bathroom.

I turn the water on starting to undress. I glance at my healing wound "damn, you're gonna leave one hell of a scar." I mutter as I run my fingers over the mark. I slowly get into the parsley filled tub sitting with my knees to my chest. I know after what I said this afternoon, I can't leave the Hollow without fearing for my life...I guess if I had to I could stay with Vito, but that would just put him in even more danger. I run some of the warm water over my face as the bathroom door opens. "You're gonna share that, right?" I say teasingly as Donovan sets a fresh glass of bourbon on the sink as he gets undressed. "Maybe if you're lucky," he smirks getting into the tub behind me, I lean back into his chest as he wraps his arms around me. I've come to realize as cliche as it sounds this is where I feel safest nowadays, in the arms of one John Donovan."I know you're worried" he whispers after a bit of silence the only sound being the steady drip of the faucet.

"Just know I promise I will never let him hurt you." He says placing a small kiss on my shoulder. "I'd be beside my self if I did." He sighs "I know you won't." I respond

"I really don't wanna think about today anymore." I sigh "That's fine," he says kissing the top of my head. "What do you wanna think about?" John asks in a happier tone. "Us" I reply simply "You remember the day we met?" he asks as his arms move from around my shoulders to around my waste "yes vividly" I giggle remembering it well "what did you think when you first met me?" he then asks with a smirk "I wasn't sure what to think of you that night" I tease "what did you think of me," I ask in return "honestly, I thought you were beautiful " he admits "I still remember how pissed I was when I found out you were going to be hitched to Sal's kid." he reveals "and now I'm all your's " I giggle pecking his lips "and I'll never forget that first night you cooked dinner at the Padre's, I'd kill to have your cooking again before I leave" he admits with chuckle "really?" I ask surprised "of course" he responds "well, maybe I can cook dinner for you one last time before you have to leave." I suggest "I'd be okay with that." he says. "Is there anything else you wanna do before leaving?" I ask even though the thought of him leaving made my heart sink a bit. John pauses thinking for a minute "well, I'd like to take you out on a date" he says "you have" I reply confused "I mean a real date, not like the nights we stay in and eat fast food and watch the tail end of whatever show we catch on TV." he explains "not that those aren't fun" he adds with a chuckle. "Alright, then what would we do on this real date," I ask playfully, "Well I'd like to take you to that new lounge in the French Ward, The Anchor I think it's called" he replies "would you dance with me?" I ask with a small smile "I'd do whatever you'd like" he smiles back pecking my lips.


	19. Certainly was exciting

The sun creeps into the dark motel room as I roll over pulling myself out of bed. "good morning gorgeous" Donovan smirks as I walk into his office "good morning" I giggle sleep still laced in my voice as walk over to where John sat behind his desk, without warning he pulls me into his lap and into a good morning kiss "you're in a surprisingly good mood this morning, Mr. Donovan" I smirk, he restates before responding "Trying something new" he smirks back, something told me just wasn't just a new change of pace, he's probably up to something...

"Lincoln come by yet?" I ask changing the subject. "Yeah, he's finishing up some loose ends before Duvall's wake." he replies "I have to go to the wake too don't I?" I ask with a heavy sigh. "You should if you want whatever Duvall signed over to you in the will." John points out. "Remy put me in the will?" I ask surprised "Apparently there are a few things signed to you." John says "any clue what it could be?" I ask standing up going to the closest I've started to fill with some clothes Mel and I had bought since all of my things are still at Giorgi's. "No clue but if you're gonna go you should start getting ready now." He says "I've gotta meet Lincoln outside the country club at two, you should go a little before us and meet up with Olivia." John adds as I dig through the closet pulling out a black pencil skirt dress. The dress laying over my arm I walk over behind Donovan's desk resting my hands on his shoulders "Can I help you?" he asks looking back at me "you think you could get me a cup of coffee?" I ask sweetly as I head to the bathroom to get ready. "And what's in it for me?" he asks with a smirk I think for a second "I'll stop stealing your cigarettes." I bargain. "I'll believe that when I see it." he chuckles getting up "Black coffee right?" he asks "Yes and you're the best." I smile "Yeah, yeah" he chuckles sarcastically as he leaves.

I do my makeup and hair then start to get dressed. I haven't been to a funeral since my mother died even then I had Vito with me...Today it's just me. "You'll be fine" I assure myself looking into the mirror. "How do I look," I ask as John comes back into the motel with two cups of coffee." you look gorgeous." he says with a small smile "you should really get going." he then sighs glancing at the wall clock behind me. "Damn, yeah, you're right." I say pecking his lips as I take one of the coffees from him, "One last thing before you leave." he says placing one of his cigarettes in my hand "for your nerves" he adds "is it that obvious?" I ask setting it between my lips "just a little but you'll be fine, just keep your ass outta trouble." he smirks lighting the stick for me. "Easier said than done" I reply letting the smoke roll from my mouth.

My ride to the Yacht club was painfully quiet since every channel was playing a news story on Remy. I pull into the lot and start to head inside. Walking in I see Remy's casket in the middle of the room at the bottom of the grand staircase, Olivia standing next to it, I make my way over to her. Her face lights up a bit when she sees me. "Oh I'm so glad you made it darlin," she says pulling me into a hug. "He'd want me to be here" I reply as she lets go of me. "Oh, I heard around about you and Giorgi." she sighs "Just know no matter what happens you're still family to me." she assures me "Thank you, I appreciate that really," I say with a small smile. Soon people start to trickle in to pay their respects to Remy. "I've gotta head upstairs and take care of some business, you gonna be alright down here?" Olivia asks "I'll be fine." I assure her as she leaves I spot a very familiar waiter make his way across the floor serving wine. I wander over to one of the empty corners of the room hoping he'd notice me. "You clean up nice Mr.Clay" I tease as Lincoln wonders over standing next to me. "Not to bad yourself Miss Barbaro." he chuckles lightly, "Something says I probably shouldn't drink anything you're serving," I say in a hushed tone as I nod to the bottle he was holding. "Probably not, Donovan had me fill every bottle with fast-acting LSDs," Lincoln informs me. "Good, I was never much of a wine drinker anyway," I smirk glancing at him making him chuckle. As Olivia comes down the stairs I head back to her. "I'm gonna say a few words about Remy, would you like to add anything?" Olivia asks "You know I've never been good at speeches." I sigh she nods understanding. Once she got everyone's attention she started her speech, I carefully follow Lincoln with my eyes as he leaves the floor. No more than five minutes passed and you could tell the drugs were setting in. Clothes were flying, people sat around on the floor in front of Remy's casket telling stories, this appalled Olivia. "Get us out of here" Olivia whines, one of her men guides us up the stairs "What the fuck have you done John." I laugh quietly to myself looking over the railing at the scene.

As we walk into a back room away from the chaos I hear footsteps behind me I glance back to see Lincoln trailing behind us as Olivia pulls me into the room. "Just put it on the bar." Olivia orders as Lincoln walks in "Has Degarmo signed yet?" Olivia asks turning to one of her men "No ma'am. And they've been beating on him pretty hard." the man replies "Take one of his hands, see if that changes his mind." she orders "we need to get away from here before whatever is happening downstairs gets worse." she adds, I glance over at Lincoln and he nods towards one of the men I nod back telling him I was ready. He runs striking down one of the men. "Shoot that bastard!" Olivia shrieks to distracted by Lincoln to notice me taking down one of her other men, taking his gun Lincoln does the same. Both of us taking out the four other men all that is left is Olivia. Both of us creep behind opposite ends of the bar boxing her in as she hid behind the bar. Lincoln shot her once in the abdomen as she fires a round at me. She sits back in pain resting her hand on her wound. "I never thought.." she starts to say as she almost marvels at her blood-covered hand. "You'd get shot" Lincoln finishes for her as he kneels down in front of her I stayed standing behind him "Precisely." she nods weakly "The first time I saw Luchio he looked so handsome. Dashing even. He wore the finest suites, drove the best cars. There was always something terribly romantic about this all." Olivia recalls "there ain't nothin' romantic about robbin' and killin' people." Lincoln says "Maybe not...but it certainly was exciting" she states looking at him. Lincoln looked back at me hesitating for a minute before putting pressure on her wound making her yelp in pain he placed his hand around her neck. "Where's DeGarmo?" he asks "DeGarmo?" Olivia questions gasping for air "They have him out in a building down by the water." she manages out. With that Lincoln lets go of her standing, looking back at me I kneel down in front of her, patting her coat pockets over. "What are you doing," she asks gasping for air. "Looking for this," I reply retrieving Remy's will from her pocket. "I thought you were gonna kill me?" she says looking to Lincoln as I stand up. "You ain't worth the trouble," Lincoln replies as the two of us head out the back door to the garden. We open fire on any and all of Marcano's men that got in our way. It kinda reminded me of when we saved Vito for Grecco. I quickly make it to the shed they had DeGarmo in. "You untie DeGarmo I'll take care of anyone inside," Lincoln says joining me at the door I nod. With that, he kicks the door in taking down the one man inside as I tend to DeGarmo. "DeGarmo, we're gonna get you out of here but we need to move Marcano is probably sending more men." I say as I untie his hands "yeah." he replied weakly. "They brought me here in my own car. I think it's still near," he says leaning on me for support as Lincoln scopes out the area. "You're drivin'!" Lincoln orders as we head to the car he takes DeGarmo from me helping him into the backseat before getting in. "Christ my hand is ruined, I barely even knew Remy." DeGarmo cries from the back seat. "As soon as we get away from these cops I'll patch you up," I assure him, leaving the lot I swiftly weave in and out of cop cars and trucks till we get on the main road losing them. "Please stop the car I wanna get out," DeGarmo says "That's a bad idea" Lincoln warns him. "Let me the fuck out" DeGarmo cries "how long you think you'll last out there, Marcano ain't gonna rest until he finds you." Lincoln points out. "He broke my hand. Shit, I just wanna go home." Degarmo says you could tell how scared he was, not used to all this mob life bullshit. "I know" Lincoln sighs "Listen. I've got a friend. He's gonna keep an eye on you for a while. Keep you safe. At least till things calm down." Lincoln informs him. "Thank you, you saved my life," DeGarmo says "Don't mention it" Lincoln replies "So where am I taking him?" I ask slowing down as we got into downtown. "Donovan said to meet him by the brier patch on the edge of downtown," he says I head that way soon spotting the blue truck in the parking lot, we pull in next to him. Donovan quickly gets out as he spots us. "Stay here, I'm gonna go get something to wrap that hand up with alright," I say turning back to Degarmo as Lincoln gets out to talk to Donovan about what's gonna happen to DeGarmo. "Hey, you got a first aid kit or something in the truck?" I ask walking over to Donovan. "Yeah, in the back" he nods tossing me the keys I get in the back grabbing the kit and heading back to DeGarmo helping out of the car to sit in the back of the truck "thank you again," he says as I carefully wrap his hand. "I do what I can," I reply as I finish wrapping his hand. I hand him off to Donovan, as Donovan calls a car for Lincoln and me.

Lincoln and I head back to the Motel. Walking into the room I kick my heels off at the closet. And go to the Tac room grabbing Donovan's bourbon pouring two glasses. "You know he's gonna be pissed." Lincoln chuckles "I don't care, we deserve this." I reply "Can't argue with that" Lincoln nods. Once he'd finished his drink he leaves for Sammy's.

I change out of my dress and relax. As Donovan walks into the room shrugging off his jacket I stand up he swiftly wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into him making me giggle. As he kisses me "You taste like bourbon." he says pulling away "wonder how that happened." I smirk kissing him again before letting go. he quickly goes and gets changed crawling into bed with me. "Did you ever find out what Remy gave to you?" he asks as I curl up to his side. "No" I reply before jumping up tripping over my own feet as I hurry to the Tac room grabbing the will off the desk I sit on the bed cross-legged as I open the envelope. My eyes quickly scan over finding my name. My heart stops as I read the letter...I stop handing it to Donovan to read he sits up taking it from me. "Dear: Angela, I know we grew apart as you got older, but I still think there are a few things you should have. Like that cherry Berkley Executive you loved to drive, I know you'll take good care of her, you always did, the police station in Frisco said they would look after it till you can get there, just make sure you take this with you. Next, I give you the land that Cleavon Duvall state park sits on. Do with as you please, I have a few men there that will be more than happy to help you with the upkeep. Lastly, I gift you with 30,000 dollars to do with as you please, you can pick it up at the bank in Frisco. Signed Remy Duvall." Donovan reads a load "you were friends with Remy?" Donovan asks handing me the will back "Yeah, when I was younger, then when I was about 17,18 years old I found out all the stuff he was into and just kinda stopped talking to him." I explain as I get up putting the will back on the desk. "Tomorrow will you go with me to pick up my new car," I ask as I crawl back into bed. "Do I get to drive it?" Donovan asks as I curl up to his side. "Maybe if you're lucky," I reply soon the two of us drifted off to sleep.


	20. Friendships

It took some convincing from both Mel and I but both John and Lincoln took today off, inviting Anthony and Vivian to join us. The six of us take a two-hour drive to the beach. I couldn't help but smile feeling the sun on my face and the warm sand under my feet it feels nice to be away from the city for a few hours. While Lincoln and I set up the umbrella. Vivian, Mel, Anthony, and John layout towels and chairs. "So I hear you and Donovan went to college together," Lincoln says striking up a conversation with Anthony as we all settle into our chairs, relaxing and watching the ocean. "Yeah, went to high school together too."Anthony reveals "You guys play any sports?" I ask "I can see you two being on the Football team or something." Mel chimes in "Baseball actually," John says "let me guess, first baseman and...shortstop" Lincoln says trying to guess what positions they played as he points to John then Anthony. "Try, starting pitcher and catcher," John says proudly as he points a thumb to himself then at Anthony. "I bet you looked good in that Baseball uniform" I whisper leaning over to John as Anthony digs into his and Vivian's beach bag "But I don't believe you where a starting pitcher" I tease leaning back into my seat. "If only he could prove it," Anthony says casually pulling out two baseball mitts and a ball. "Why do you just happen to have that with you" John chuckles "Never travel without them" Anthony replies tossing John the ball as he stands up. John stands up as well, chuckling and shaking his head. "Anybody wanna put any bets down before we start?" John smirks looking to Lincoln, Mel, Vivian and myself. "5 bucks says you can't make it past this line." I challenge walking down the beach a bit to draw a line in the sand with my foot. "Alright sweetheart, get your wallet ready," John says with a shit-eating smirk as Anthony runs down to the line I'd drawn, ready to catch the ball. "This should be good." Lincoln chuckles, John gets into his pitching stance, winding up throwing the ball as if he were in a real game. Much to my surprise, the ball lands in Anthony's glove without him having to move an inch to catch it. "So you want your money now or back at the motel?" I ask John with a groan, "Back at the Motel is just fine." He smirks

As John and Anthony continue to play catch the rest of us start to do our own things as well, Lincoln and Mel ended up going on a walk while Vivian and I make our way to the edge of the water. "So how's work going these days?" Vivian asks as we sit on the edge of the water letting the tide run across our feet as it came in. "It's work" I shrug "The end of all this seems so far away yet so close." I explain "You have any plans for once this is all over?" she asks "Hopefully, I'll start working with Lincoln on some of the projects I had planned before this all started." I reply "What kinda projects if you don't mind me asking?" Vivian asks seeming interested, "Well with the kickbacks we're gettin' I plan on re-doing the old amusement park in Delray Hollow, along with remodeling the school there too among other things." I reveal "I see, I look forward to all you and Lincoln have in store for this city." she says giving me a warm smile. "You know I never got to ask what you do for a living." I point out trying to change the subjects. "Oh it's nothing exciting," she says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh come on" I smile nudging her. "Okay, I run a dress shop out of our house." She reveals "Maybe I can make you a dress one day" she adds. As we talk about dress ideas, we see John and Anthony run past us into the water with Lincoln chasing them. "You know those boys?" Mel Jokingly asks as she sits down in the sand with Vivian and me. "Never seen them a day in my life." Vivan giggles as we watch Lincoln tackle Anthony into the water John jumping on Lincoln's back trying to save Anthony. "We should probably go make sure they're not drowning your husband." I Joke looking over at Vivian "You're probably right" she replies sarcastically making Mel and I laugh as the three of us head out into deeper water where the boys are. 

"Ah, I'm so happy you've come to join us," Anthony smiles as he emerges from the water. "Angie was the one who suggested we come save you, I was kinda against it." Vivian shrugs "Wow, I really feel the love, dear," Anthony says sarcastically as he makes his way over to her wrapping his arms around her before pulling her into the water with him. I quickly look over at John who was starting to do the same thing. "John Donovan, don't you dare!" I laugh trying to run away from him, "You know I'd never do anything like that to you." he says wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "Bullshit" I laugh just before he spins me around throwing me into the water. "You're an asshole" I laugh as I come out of the water splashing him. The six of us hang out in the water laughing and having a great time till it starts to get dark. As it starts to get dark we go back to our spot on the beach, Each of us holding our better halves close as we watch the sunset, it is the perfect ending to a great day. Once the sun had set we pack up our things and start the drive home.


	21. Because I care

It was about 2 am by the time John and I got home from the beach. I'm gonna grab a shower before bed," John yawns as he wraps his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. "would you mind some company?" I ask kissing his cheek "not at all" he replies sleepily. 

As I stand in the bathroom starting to remove my swimsuit I can feel John's eyes on me as I stand with my back to him "you like something you see Johnny" I ask playfully "I still don't understand how I became possibly the luckiest man in the world" he says as I turn to face him. "Oh good you're sleep deprived and delusional" I giggle placing my hands on either side of his face "Doesn't mean I'm not lucky" he responds with a stupid smile on his face. "Come on" I giggle taking his hand pulling him into the shower. 

"Hun, can I ask you something? I ask once John and I had settled into bed after our shower. "Of course" he responds as I lay my head on his chest. "Once this is all over and Sal and Giorgi are dealt with...Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" I ask glancing up at him, "Of course we will, why would you ask that?" he questions concern in his voice. "Well, for starters I don't think I've ever met anyone that dislikes New Bordeaux as much as you do," I point out with a small laugh. "Plus I figure you've got work to tend to back in Jersey once this is done." I add "I do have a few things to work on back home but I promise we'll keep in touch, even if it racks my phone bill up like crazy" he assures me. "Can you promise me one more thing, Hun?" I ask "Sure" he responds as he takes my hand inner locking our fingers. "I don't care how long it takes but once everything is squared away on your end you'll come visit me?" I say "I promise" he nods, "hell, you and Lincoln get this city whipped into shape I might consider moving down here." he adds with a smirk, "I'll believe it when I see it" I reply sarcastically as I curl up to his side, both of us falling asleep shortly thereafter. 

"I don't know how long we'd been asleep before I'm woken up by John coughing. I sit up in bed as he rushes to the bathroom slamming the door shut. I sit quietly in the dark the only light coming from under the bathroom door. All I can do is sit and listen to his coughing and occasional spitting, not sure what I can do for him. Finally, I get the courage to check on him. Slowly I get out of bed, "John?" I call out quietly as I knock lightly on the door. I start to worry when there is no response, slowly I turn the doorknob looking in John stands gripping onto both sides of the sink trying to catch his breath. Before he can notice me I spot a small amount of blood in the sink. Once John notices me there's a scared look in his eyes, "Get the hell out!" he snaps slamming the door in my face, I stumble back sitting on the bed as I hear him start to cough again. I bury my face in my hands and cry, scared for him, scared because I didn't know how to fix this for him and it kills me. 

I finally hear the bathroom door open I look up and see John, "I didn't mean to snap at you" he says in a small voice as he stands in front of me, "it's okay" I whisper looking up at him. "Are you okay?" I then ask taking his hands in mine, "I'll be fine" he sighs as he sits down next to me. "I'm taking you to the clinic tomorrow," I say sternly "Understood" he replies quietly. "If we're going to the doctor's you should get your side checked out" he points out referring to the gunshot wound Giorgi had given me almost a month ago now. "Sounds good" I nod neither one of us speak as we lay down trying to get a bit more sleep before the sun comes up. 

Once the sun comes up and we are awake, I get Lincoln on the radio and tell him what's going on before John and I head out. "Where exactly is this clinic?" John asks "It's in River Row, a family friend of my mom runs it," I explain. Since Sal has all the Doctors and Hospitals in his pocket I figured it'd be safer to take John to Nora. She was a close friend to my mother when we moved to New Bordeaux. Nora would take care of my wounds when I couldn't exactly go to the hospital without getting the cops involved and no one really wants that...

Nora is close to the same age as Vito and like most of River Row is Italian. She runs the clinic out of a converted house. The house is laid out much like Cassandra's Voodoo shop was, with a check-in/out desk and waiting area downstairs and two exam rooms upstairs and an office. 

As John and I make our way into the clinic I feel John take my hand in his. "It's gonna be okay" I assure him with a small smile. As we walk up to the front desk Nora instantly recognizes me. "My little Angie!" she smiles "It's been a while" I smile back "It has, but I'm assuming that you're not here at 8 am to just catch up" She points out. "Yeah, unfortunately," I sigh lightly squeezing John's hand. "So who's the appointment for?" She asks as she searches through the file box on her desk. "Both of us" I reply nodding my head towards John. "And what's your name sir?" She asks taking a file out of the box of files on her desk before looking up at John. "John Donovan" he responds. "Alright Mr. Donovan, I don't have a file on you, so once we get up to the exam room I'll have to get some information from you. Is that alright?" She asks as she steps out from behind the desk with what I can guess is my file in her hand. "Not a problem" John replies before she leads us up to the exam room. "Who's going first?" Nora asks as she places a stethoscope around her next along with getting a form to put John information on. I glance over at John giving him a small nod wanting him to go first, "I guess it's me" he sighs pulling off his jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he sits down on the exam table. "Alright, I need your full name Mr. Donovan" Nora starts as she puts the form on a clipboard. John Fitzgerald Donovan." He says mumbling the middle name. "What's the middle name again?" She asks "Fitzgerald," he says a bit louder. "Your middle name is Fitzgerald?" I ask giggling a little, "Don't even start." He chuckles pointing at me. "Alright, Mr.Donovan are you from around here?" Nora asks. "No, I'm from New Jersey" he replies. "Do you know your height and weight?" She then asks "6'0 and 196 on a good day." He responds with a smirk, the comment making both Nora and me chuckle a little. "You drink?" she asks as she writes down John's last answer "yeah, a few glasses a day" he replies. Then came the question I feel John was dreading. "You smoke at all Mr. Donovan?" she asks "Yeah about 4 or 5 packs a day." He reveals sheepishly, Nora doesn't make a comment as she writes it down." Is it alright if I listen to your lungs and heart?" She asks as she taking the stethoscope off her neck placing the listening pieces in her ears. John gives her a nod before she places the device on his chest, after having him breathe in and out a few times Nora gives me a look I can't quite read before she removes the stethoscope from his chest. "So what brings you two in?" she asks sitting on a stool between John and me. John glances over at me before looking back to Nora and explains what happened last night, along with some other problems he had that I didn't know about. Nora simply nods as she writes down a few things as John speaks. 

"Now, Mr.Donovan I don't mean to sound rude but I'm pretty positive I can tell you what's wrong without any test, I see it all the time," She says after a brief silence. "So what's the verdict?" John asks sounding a little scared. "In simple terms, the constant drinking and smoking is killing your respiratory system" she explains and doesn't think that surprised either one of us. "What about the blood?" John asks sheepishly "That's from irritation in your throat and airways from the smoke and probably secondhand smoke from yourself and anyone that smokes around you" Nora explains glancing over at me, knowing I smoke as well. "Is there anything we can do to fix this?" I ask as I stand up resting a hand on John's shoulder. "Well, thankfully you've caught this pretty early on before it turns into anything too serious, so if you can kick this smoking habit and cut down on some of the drinking you should be able to reverse this." She explains sounding hopeful for us. "I think I can do that, Doc" John replies sounding unsure. "I have faith in you Mr. Donovan," Nora says giving him a warm reassuring smile. "Plus it looks like you've got this one to help you," she adds with a smirk as she nods towards me. "Speaking of, you said you both needed to see me." she points out "what are you here for?" she asks as John gets up letting me take his place on the exam table. "Well..." I sigh as I start to roll up my shirt to show my partially healed gunshot wound. "Jesus, Angela!" Nora gasps seeing it. "Who did this to you?" She asks as she gets a few medical supplies from her cabinet, "Ex-Fiance" I reply casually as I tug my shirt off so she could get a better look without my hand in the way from holding up my shirt. "Giorgi did this to you? God, I can't stand that kid." she groans as she helps me lay back on the table. "You and me both." John scoffs at the mention of Giorgi. "Who did you go to to get these stitches, since you obviously didn't come to me?" she asks sounding a little bitter. "A friend of ours, he did it," I reply as she pulls her stool over to me placing the few supplies she had gotten on the table next to her. "Does this friend have any medical training?" she asks as her now glove covered hand lightly pulls at the skin around the wound checking the stitches "Yes, light military field training," John responds answering the question for me as he sits in a chair across from the exam table. "Mmmhmm, these stitches look pretty good, they actually look like they are ready to come out." She observes. "Go right ahead," I tell her before she can even ask if I want them removed. "It's gonna sting when I pull them out," she warns "Johnny will you hold my hand?" I ask sounding like a child as I slightly sat up to look at him. "Of course," he says with a light chuckle as he stands up taking my hand in his, much like he had when Lincoln had given me the stitches. I breathe out slowly as Nora takes pair of small scissors cutting the thread, I cringe slightly squeezing John's hand every time she pulls a thread out. "Alright all done," she says once she had removed all the stitches and cleaned the place replacing the bandage. "Do I owe you anything for today?" I ask as I sit up pulling my t-shirt back on, "You know you don't owe me anything" she replies waving me off. I just sigh and shake my head knowing she won't let me pay her a dime. John and I thank her before heading out, going to the corner store for a few things before going home. 

The motel room is quiet as John and I think about what Nora had told us. As John settles into his chair behind his desk I get up from where I sat on the bed making my way into the office. "Hand them over," I say putting an open hand out as I stand in front of his desk. He looks at me confused before sighing and digging a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, "and the ones in the desk." I add he reluctantly pulls out 5 boxes and a few loose cigarettes placing them in my hand with the others. "Both your lungs and I thank you," I say as I place the cigarettes in the bedside table making a mental note to throw them out later. "What about you, you gonna quit too?" he more challenges then asks as I make my way back into the office. "I've done it before, I'm pretty sure I can do it again," I reply off hand as I open up the bag of stuff we had gotten from the corner store. "Here," I say handing him a pack of bubble gum. "What's this for?" he asks as he takes the pink package, "I thought maybe you could try chewing bubble gum when your stressed instead of smoking" I explain as he tears the package open popping a piece in his mouth. "That's actually not a bad idea," he responds as he pulls me onto his lap, "I have faith in you, baby you can do this" I assure him as I place a kiss on his temple. Leaving us in a calm silence until static can be heard from John's radio that sat on the desk. "Hey, man," John says picking up the radio "Hey, man, is Angie there?" I can hear Lincoln ask, "Yeah, she's right here," John says before handing me the radio. "Hey, Lincoln what's up?" I ask holding the radio up to my mouth as I get up from where I sat on John's lap. "You and Donovan up to anything right now?" he asks as I glance over at John as he gives me those big blue puppy dog eyes as he reaches for me with grabby hands making me giggle. "No, we just got back from the doctor" I reply "You mind running an errand or two with me." Lincoln asks "Not at all" I respond as I start to search for my shoes I'd kicked off just a few minutes ago. "I'll be at the motel in about 15 minutes," Lincoln says before the line goes quiet. I toss the radio on the bed and pull on my chunky brown wedge heels that bearly show under my bell bottom jeans. "So, what's up?" John asks as I place the radio back in his desk. "Lincoln and I are gonna go run a few errands" I explain "Maybe I'll pick you up something for dinner on my way back" I add "My usual from The Brier Patch, please" he smiles. 

I wasn't long before I can hear Lincoln pull up outside, I give John and kiss and say goodbye before I hurry downstairs getting into the passenger side of Lincoln's drifter. "So what are these errands?" I ask as Lincoln pulls out of the motel parking lot. "I wanna do a walkthrough of the school, see what need to be done if that's alright?" he asks "Sounds good" I nod as I get my clipboard and pen out of the glove compartment. "So what did the Doctor have to say about Donovan?" Lincoln asks carefully, "She said the coughing and blood is caused by inflammation from smoking, and If he can kick the smoking she said it should clear it's self up." I explain, "You think he can quit?" Lincoln asks obviously worried about his best friend. "Can he? Yes...Will he, that's what I'm not 100% sure on." I sigh as we pull up to the Delray Hollow school. "Jesus, it might be easier to make this place into a haunted house." I hear Lincoln grimace as we make our way inside the decrepit building, "Don't give me any ideas, Clay." I joke as I take notes on the clipboard about how the floors need to be replaced and that the lights in the front office are busted. We make our way into one of the first classrooms, the badly damaged plack on the door reads "Mr.Walker's room" pushing the door open shows a slightly haunting scene, like most condemned buildings the windows were boarded up letting only a little bit of light slip into the room, shining onto of the teacher's desk at the front of the room, showing an open book on the desk as if someone had left in a hurry. I scan the room from where Lincoln and I stood in the doorway I noted that the windows, floors, and desks needed to be replaced as Lincoln and I moved on I noticed that was the case with most of the rooms. Coming to the gym at the back of the school I'm surprised to see it is the best-looking part of the school besides a few boards being removed from the windows, probably some kids removed them so they could come in and play ball. As I sat on one of the benches looking over my notes I hear the distinct sound of a basketball bouncing. I look up to see Lincoln dribbling the ball down the court dunking the ball in the net. "You wanna play a little 1 on 1?" Lincoln asks holding the ball under his arm. "Loser buys dinner?" I challenge as I stand up, setting my clipboard and pen on the bench. "You're on" he smirks as he pulls off his military jacket throwing it on the bench as I kick my heels off running after him. I snatch the ball from him dribbling it to the other hoop as I try to throw it in Lincoln blocks me. "You're too tall!" I laugh as I blindly throw the ball watching as it misses the hoop by a mile. Lincoln whips around grabbing the ball going for the other hoop. I chase after him trying to block him like he had done to me except I'm not 6'4 so he could shoot over me easily. I groan as the ball flawlessly goes into the hoop. We played like that for a while, I don't think either of us has laughed or had that much fun in a long time. "Alright, I'm calling it, what do you want for dinner." I laugh finally giving up as Lincoln throws his 3rd free throw ending the game at something like 13 to 5, long story short Lincoln won. "Are you that competitive with Donovan?" Lincoln asks as he grabs his army jacket off the bench throwing it over his shoulder. "Please if I was that competitive with John it would just crush that little ego of his." I joke as I slip my shoes back on grabbing my things from the bench. "And we can't have that" Lincoln chuckles as we leave the school. We settle on our stand by of The Briar Patch for dinner, we pick up something for John too before Lincoln takes me back to the motel.

I thank Lincoln and carry the food and my clipboard up to the room. I kick my shoes off at the foot of the bed as I toss my clipboard on the bed I notice the office door is closed which I find odd since John never closes that door. I make my way over to the door and press my ear to it, maybe he was listening to wiretaps...but it was quiet, this sent off so many alarms in my head. I set our bag of food on the nightstand and slowly open the door. I'm hit in the face with a wall of smoke, my heart twist and I can feel the anger starting to boil in my chest. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I snap as I march over to his desk snatching the freshly lit cigarette from his lips, he looks up at me, his eyes widen. "Wait, Angie I just-" "No John you wait!" I snap again as I smash the cigarette into the ashtray on his desk that already had 6 cigarette butts in it. I clench my fist looking back to John. "What is wrong with you?" I huff "Angie I just thought-" "No that's the problem you didn't think!" I yell cutting him off again. "John you were coughing up blood, your health is at risk, we find a way to fix it yet you don't listen." I point out in a calmer but still angry voice. I can feel the hot tears roll down my cheeks but I ignore them. "Angie, I can stop I just.." John starts this time cutting himself off, tears now filling his big blue eyes. "I don't know if you can," I admit in a low voice "What's that supposed to mean!" John suddenly snaps. "It means: I don't think you will" I snap back "What if we compromise," he asks trying to calm himself down. "No John we can't, it's me or this habit," I say in the same calm voice looking away from him. "Why does it have to be that way?" he asks in a small voice, "Because I can't watch you slowly kill yourself like this," I respond looking back to him before I turn to leave. "Where are you going?" John asks quietly, "I'm gonna stay at Vito's tonight" I respond in the same tone. "I got dinner for you it's on the nightstand, please eat something," I say before leaving the motel and driving to Vito's


	22. Sweetheart

It's dark by the time I make it to Vito's. My legs carry me up to his office, I wipe the tears from my eyes with the heel of my hand before knocking on Vito's door. Soon the old weathered door opens revealing Vito. I don't speak as I pull him into a hug trying my best not to cry, I felt like a little girl again scared, the only thing making me feel slightly safe is Vito. "Tesoro, what's wrong," he asks quietly. "John and I got into a fight" I mumble into his shoulder, Vito had yet to meet John but knows of him through Lincoln and I. "Did he hurt you?" Vito quickly asks as he pulls away looking me over "No, no, I'm fine...he would never." I assure Vito before he ushers me into his office. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks as he sits down behind his desk leaving me in the doorway of his office. "No, I just wanna get some sleep." I sigh looking down at my feet. "Maybe we can talk in the morning," I add looking to him. "Of course, just make yourself at home, you can take my bed tonight." He tells me, I thank him and make my way to the small bedroom kicking my shoes off before crawling into the twin sized bed. I struggle to sleep, tossing and turning as I thought about John...

(John's P.O.V, Right after Angela left the motel) 

"I got dinner for you it's on the nightstand, please eat something," I hear Angela say from the other room before I hear the front door shut and hear her car startup "Damnit John" I mumble burring my face in my hands "You idiot!" I growl, sitting back in my chair my eyes land on the glass ashtray that sat at the edge of my desk. Without thinking I pick the object up throwing it into the wall across from my desk watching the object as it lands in a broken pile with ashes and cigarette butts. I can't make myself move to run after her...I just bury my feelings in my work and bourbon. It's not till the New Bordeaux sun shines into the room that I start to think straight...I look up at the mess I'd made in the last 8 hours, the smashed ashtray, the empty bourbon bottle, the smashed glass of bourbon I'd thrown in a fit of drunken rage around 2 am. "You can't lose her John..." I thought aloud. I peel myself out of my chair and throw on some clean clothes before heading to River Row. 

As I walk towards the stairs that lead up to Vito Scaletta's office I'm met half way by the man himself. "You must be John," he says looking me over as he makes his way down the stairs "Yes...sir" I reply as my hands start to get clammy and I get a horrible feeling that I haven't had to experience since I met my Highschool girl friend's parents... I felt small as the Italian mobster stood across from me. He doesn't speak as he leads me into the abandoned diner he was currently using as his personal kitchen. "How is Angie?" I ask abruptly the question spilling out of my mouth before I can stop it as I sat down at the bar that looked into Vito's kitchen. Vito pauses as he makes his way into the kitchen he stops and looks over at me. "She hasn't told me much since she came in last night, told me you two got in some sorta fight and then went to bed," he explains "You've got roughly 45 minutes till she wakes up, you can either wait till she gets down here to explain what happened or you can do it now," he adds with a harshness I'd been expecting to hear but yet still scared me. Without hesitation, I start to explain what had happened yesterday. 

I'm surprised to hear him let out a light chuckle as he starts to gather what he needs to make breakfast. "Jesus, she really does care about you." He finally says "Yes she does...not sure why but she does..." I sigh shaking my head. "I guess the big question is...are you gonna quit?" Vito asks as he sets a hot mug of coffee in front of me "I haven't smoked since she left last night if that tells you anything." I respond looking down at the mug in front of me "That's good" he nods as he starts to fry three eggs on the stove. 

(Angela's P.O.V)

Realizing I wasn't going to get any more sleep I pull myself out of bed. Ignoring my shoes at sat at the end of the bed I make my way to Vito's office, which I find empty, I glance at the clock on his desk, seeing it's a little after 12 pm It's safe to assume he's making breakfast. So I make my way down to the diner. As I open the door into the diner I see Vito in the kitchen as expected but there is someone sitting at the bar looking into the kitchen...I know exactly who it is but I can't make myself talk to them as I walk past them into the kitchen. "Did you talk to him?" Vito asks as I walk into the kitchen leaning on the counter watching as he chopped up tomatoes. "No..." I reply quietly. "He tell you what happened?" I ask "Yeah, sounds like you were just looking after him." Vito responds. "Yeah...I was" I reply quietly with a small nod, the two of us sat in silence before Vito spoke up again. "Angie, I've been talking to this kid for almost an hour now, he is worried sick he's gonna lose you over this little fight." Vito explains "You really need to talk to him." Vito stresses as I glance out at the bar. I felt horrible about what I'd said last night...Yes I was trying to help him but I could have done it better...there was no need for the crying and shouting.

Quietly I make my way out to where John sat at the bar taking a seat next to him. I give him a small smile as I place my hand on top of his where it sat on the counter. "I'm sorry I yelled at you..." I finally say, John looks taken back by my apology, "You've got nothing to apologize for Sweetheart'." He says turning to look at me. "But I do, I shouldn't have said what I said and there was no reason for me to raise my voice at you." I reply "if that's the case I shouldn't have started smoking again in the first place" he points out, "I just can't stand to see something happens to you" I whisper as I run my thumb over his knuckles "I know, I promise I'm quitting for good now" he smiles before he leans over placing a kiss on my temple.

Once Vito had finished making breakfast the three of us sat down at one of the tables and started to eat. "So John what do you do for a livin'," Vito asks trying to learn more about John. "I work for the CIA" John replies, "Angie said you served overseas with Lincoln," Vito says "yeah, I was sent over there in 1961 and met Lincoln about 5 years later," John explains. Soon Vito was drilling John with every question a father figure asks the guy dating his little girl. I kinda felt bad for John with all the questions but he seemed to be keeping up. 

Once breakfast was over and we helped Vito clean up John and I head out.

"We should go out tonight," John says as I road back to the motel with him, I'd left my car at Vito's one of his men would bring it over later. "Why?" I ask questioning his seemingly random suggestion. "As an apology for me being a dumbass", he smirks "you already apologized for being a dumbass" I giggle "come on it'll be fun, plus I still wanna take you out on that date to that lounge in the French Ward" he points out. "Fine, will you drop me off at Vivian's so she can help me get ready?" I ask. John agrees and we head towards south downs.

I told John to pick me up at six before heading up to Vivian and Anthony's house. I knock on the door and I'm quickly greeted by Anthony "Hey, what are you doing on this side of town" Anthony jokes as he pulls me into a hug. "I'm actually lookin' for your wife, is she home?" I ask "yeah she's in the back in her sewing room." He says letting me into the large two-story house. I make my way to the back of the house and to Vivian's sewing room "Hiya Angie" she smiles from where she stood pinning some fabric to one of her dress forms. "Hey, you think you can help me out with something?" I ask "Sure what's up?" she asks as she finished pinning the dress. "Well...Johnny and I are going out tonight for the first time since we got together and I was hoping you could help me get ready?" I ask rocking back and forth on my heels. "Of course, I can help you" she smiles ushering me over to one of the plush chairs in the room. "where are you two going?" She asks "A lounge down in the French ward called the Anchor," I reply as she stands in front of me looking me over before going over to the large closet in the room. "Is this like your guys' first date?" she asks as she looks through her wide range of dresses, pulling out a few and draping them over her arm. "I guess it is." I shrug "how long have you two been datin'," Vivian asks as she turns to face me. I pause counting on my fingers... "roughly four months" I reply not really sure, to be honest. "four months and you two are just now going on your first date?" she asks surprised "Yeah...you'll come to learn John and I's relationship isn't anywhere close to "conventional." I respond with a light chuckle before Vivian hands be a few dresses leaving the room to let me try them on. 

It didn't take me long to pick out my favorite dress out of the five she had given me. "I think this is it" I smile as I step out of the room to where Vivian stood. She gasped when she saw me., "you look gorgeous!" Vivian squeals "I've gotta find you some shoes!" she quickly realizes before she pulls me into her and Anthony's bedroom. While Vivian looked for shoes I did some light make up with some makeup she let me borrow and did my hair. 

Once Vivian had gotten me all dolled up it was about 5:50, still had ten minutes to spare. "And I've decided you can keep the dress," Vivian says as I slip on the white heels she had let me borrow. "Are you sure?" I ask surprised she'd let me keep such a beautiful dress. "Yes, I've only worn it once, plus it looks better on you," she says with a shrug "But you do have to return the shoes" she adds "of course" I nod before we hear Anthony shout from the living room that John had just pulled up. I thank Vivian for helping me and for the dress before heading out to meet John. 

I'm pleasantly surprised to see John, not in his normal tan suit but in a dark grey suit with a white shirt and navy blue tie. He stood leaning on his car with a small smile on his face till his eyes land on me. When his eyes meet mine I swear his bottom jaw had dropped somewhere on the sidewalk. "You look incredible." John smiles as he opens the passenger side door for me. "Thank you, hun." I blush getting into the car. "I like the grey suit, it looks good," I comment placing a kiss on his cheek before he starts the car and we head towards the French Ward. 

As we pull up outside the lounge it's everything you would expect for a place called The Anchor. The whole place is nautical themed, I loved it but I'm not quite sure about John. The two of us sat down and ordered something to drink. We sat and talked until a certain song started to play over the speakers. Before I could say anything John pulls me out onto the dance floor pulling me close as Paul Anka's "Put your head on my shoulder" plays, it's an older song but it's one of my favorites. I can't help smiling as John quietly sings along to the song. "ti amo" I smile looking up at John as the song ends. He looks at me confused not understanding what I said. 

"It means "I love you" in Italian" I translate. "ti amo too," he says trying to copy my words, only slightly butchering the words. "Will you teach me how to speak Italian one day?" he asks "Maybe" I smirk playfully "Will you teach me how to talk dirty in Italian" he whispers close to my ear. "I think that can be arranged," I smirk back as he kisses my neck sending chills down my spine. "Why don't we move our little date somewhere else" I suggest.

The ride back to the motel John could barely keep his hands off me....hell I wasn't exactly keeping to myself either. As I got out of the car John meets me halfway pinning me to the side of the car pulling me into a passionate kiss. "Come on, let's head inside before one of us gets arrested." I giggle against his lips as his hands inched closer to the zipper of my dress. 

As we get inside he pins me up on the wall, continuing our kiss from before. my hands scramble to push his suit jacket off his shoulders, he lets it drop to the floor before I start to undo his dress shirt and tie. With one arm on my back and the other under my legs, John picks me up wrapping my legs around his hips. I can't help but giggle a little as John stumbles over his own two feet as he carries us over to the bed. Both of us laugh as John falls backward on the bed pulling me on top of his bare chest. "That was really smooth there, cassanova" I giggle pushing a few strands of loose hair out of his face. "I got us to the bed, that's gotta count for something" he smirks as his hands travel down my body. "I guess so" I smirk back before sitting up and unzipping my dress pulling it over my head and letting it land somewhere on the other side of the room before John pulls me down into another kiss. 


	23. Meeting a friend

"I still don't understand how you can eat that?" Johns says scrunching his nose in discuss as he pulls out money to tip our waitress as I finish up my po'boy. "The same way the rest of the City does, you're the odd man out here honey." I tease as we get into the car heading to Frisco to meet with Lincoln.

As we pull up, Lincoln stands under an awning out of the endless rain. "You hungry, cause we just ate," John says getting out of the car. "I guess I'm good." Lincoln shrugs as I make my way to the driver's sides of Lincoln's car. "I could go for some ice cream later on," John says nonchalantly. "I'll keep that in mind but what is this all about?" Lincoln asks "We're meeting a friend at a Cuban place in the French Ward, called Villa Del Mar." John explains as Lincoln makes his way over to the driver's side where I stood. "Let me drive?" I ask sweetly leaning on the car. "Nice Try" Lincoln chuckles pointing to the back seat "Meanie" I mumble getting into the back seat. "Heard that" Lincoln chuckles "You were meant to" I throw back jokingly. "So this friend we're meeting is it, anyone, I know?" Lincoln asks as he pulls onto the street. "Nah Ex-company pal. Robert Marshall has a line on an asshole. We worked with before your time, a man named Connor Aldridge." Donovan explains "I remember the name two of you had some kinda falling out?" Lincoln says "To fall out would suggest there was a time we were in" John points out. "If you're draggin' my ass around town because of him, something has to go down," Lincoln says John lets out a frustrated sigh before speaking again. "Look all you two need to know is that Aldridge is a traitorous cocker sucker who got good men killed and if he's in New Bordeaux, I promise you it's not for the booze and cheap blowjobs," John says glancing back at me as he spoke. "Never is" I sigh sitting back.

"You ever get a chance with that gal you kept going on about?" Donovan asks quickly changing the subject. "You mean Marlena?" Lincoln asks with a light chuckle. "Yeah Mel, Angela's buddy." John nods "You two would be cute together" I tease "We went and hung out at a club a few weeks ago, Girl can dance." Lincoln beams. "So how have you two been, I'm surprised Angela hasn't killed you yet being cramped in that motel 24/7" Lincoln jokes "Nah won't kill him but I might break his legs if he keeps putting his ice cold feet on me in the middle of the night" I threaten. "Oh no I don't wanna hear about it, you're the one that almost stabbed me" John throws back "Explain?" lincoln chuckles obviously amused by our bickering. "After doing a few runs for Vito. I came home and passed out not noticing that John wasn't there. So when the motel door opens at 2 am. I jumped up from the bed and tackled him to the floor putting a knife to his throat not knowing it was John." I explain "So you two good?" Lincoln smirks glancing back at me as we pulled up to Villa Del Mar. "Great" I chuckle replying to Lincoln as the three of us bailing out of the car waiting for John's friend. "Where the fuck is Marshall" John groans passing back and forth. "Hey," Lincoln says getting Donovan's attention as he nods towards a blue Berkeley pulling up. "Sorry to keep you ladies waiting." The man says getting out of his car. Gotta say he wasn't exactly what I was expecting for a pal of John's. "Robert Marshall, Johnny boy and I worked together at the company," he says shaking Lincoln and I's hands before being interrupted by something moving in the trunk of Marshall's car. Lincoln and I exchanged confused looks as Marshall takes a large red rod out of his back seat before opening the truck and shocking whatever lay in the back. "Marshall here is one of New Bordeaux's finest bounty hunters" John explains "Is that a -" "Cattle prod," Marshall says answering Lincoln's question. "Yeah, works every time, although it does create a hell of a mess when my skips shit themselves" He explains holding up the prod almost hitting John with it. "I'll keep that in mind" Lincoln smirks glancing over at John."So what'd you learn about Aldridge?" John asks as we head into restaurant "Little birdie told me he's been sniffing around our favorite Cuban bartender Harato Balmana" Marshall replies "Balmana? You sure?" John asks "afraid so" Marshall sighs "If Aldridge is such a big deal, why's he exposing himself over a Bartender?" Lincoln asks "Ah therein lies the question my dark-skinned compabra." Marshall says looking to Lincoln. "Let's go," John says leading the way to the opening of the restaurant. "Looks like someone was intent on keeping folks inside" I comment seeing the door was locked this ax through the door handles. "Let's get in there," John says as I pull the ax from the door throwing it to the ground before opening the doors open the smell of rotting bodies and blood hit me like a brick wall. "Hello, anyone here?" Lincoln calls out as we search the main floor of the bar. "What kinda sick fuck shoots up a birthday party," I ask noticing a cake and unopened gifts. "Aldridge doesn't see the world like we do, there is no order and there are no rules he won't break." John explains "It's why I had to get away from him and that life." Marshall comments as he looks over a body that lay over the bar. "We should secure the 2nd floor." Lincoln suggests "Right, Angie you coming with?" John asks heading to the stairs "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." I reply sarcastically catching up with them. I take in the scene of bodies as I make my way up, it doesn't look like there was much of a fight. "Over there!" John calls as we make our way into a back room. A man sat slouched against some cabinets behind the counter, his throat slit. "Meet Harato Balmana." John says as he kneels down to get a better look at the man. "Shit" John groans as he takes something from Balmana's pocket. "Really?" Lincoln says rolling his eyes as Donovan removes a cigar from Balmana's pocket. "What? It's a Neumann." Donovan remarks as he stands up looking to Lincoln and I. Like he didn't just take a cigar off a dead man. I just shake my head as John places the Cigar in his pocket stepping over Balmana. "Balmana was a pilot in the Cuban Revolutionary Forces back in November of 62'. The Navy found him and a few of his pals floating in the Gulf and they brought them in." John informs us. "Which is where you come in I suppose," Lincoln says "I was already in Nam' but I heard about it." John replies. "Balmana spilled everything he knew about Castro, we planted a news story about the crew found dead and this poor bastard ended up here...tending bar." John continues to explain as Lincoln kneels down looking at the cuts on Balmana's hands. "The way these hands are cut. Aldridge knows what he's doin', he was trying to get Balmana to talk." Lincoln comments as John stands with his back to us clenching his fist as he gets lost in thought. "You alright?" I ask as I get up from where I was leaning on the bar. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Donovan says quickly as he whips around to face Lincoln and I. The three of us exchange looks as one of the tables on the far corner of the room moves. A man jumps out from behind it running to the open balcony door. "I got him." Lincoln says chasing after the man "Try not to kill this one Lincoln." John shouts as Lincoln jumps onto the awning below and down to his car driving off after the man.

I watch as John stares out of the balcony getting lost in thought again. "You sure you're alright," I ask softly as I rest my head on his shoulder... "I just...I can't let him get away...again" he says almost whispering the last part. "I'm gonna go wait downstairs for Lincoln," I tell him not wanted to pry anymore. "I'll meet you down there in a minute," he replies I nod and place a small kiss on his cheek before heading downstairs where Marshall sat at the bar. "Johnny Boy said he was bringing help but I didn't expect a..." "A woman?" I smirk finishing his sentence as I raid the liquor cabinet behind the bar. "yeah." he nods "no offense" he quickly adds "It's fine, I'm Angela Barbaro, John's other and better half." I say jokingly "Ah I see, good to know he has someone to bitch to besides me." Marshall chuckles as John takes a seat next to him. "Two bartender." Donovan says as I pull out a bourbon bottle out of the cabinet. "Yes, sir," I smirk as I go back to the counter pouring them both a drink. John catching Marshall up to speed as we wait for Lincoln.

"Ah, look who it is the prodigal son has returned." I joke as Lincoln drags the runaway man into the bar shoving him onto a bar stool. "Who the fuck are you guys?" the man asks as his eyes dart around looking at each of us as we stood in front of him. "Uh, uh, uh, uh - what's your name?" Donovan asks calmly. "Fernando...La...gente me llama.." The man replies. "Uh?" Donovan says wanting the man to reply in English. "People call me Chuckie." The man quickly says. "You let people call you Chuckie -" John ask cutting himself off "why would you-you know what forget it. There's a dead man upstairs, name's Balmana" John adds. "Yeah so?" Chuckie asks "So the man we're after is the one who shot the livin' shit outta this place." Lincoln says. "What's that have to do with me?" Chuckie asks "you're not bright are you Chuckie?" John says as he flips Chuckie's nose making him curse in pain. "You're the sole survivor of a goddamn massacre, that's what it's got to do with you" John points out "So if you would so kindly tell us what you heard," I say taking a step closer to Chuckie. "Alright, alright dammit, the man who came here was asking about a house," Chuckie says giving in. "A house, what house?" John asks "I-i don't know, Balmana refused to say anything and then he started screaming...then he gave him a name, Padro...Padro Pan." Chuckie reveals mumbling the last part. "Say it again so I can hear it!" Donovan snaps grabbing Chuckie's face. "Padro...Padro Pan." Chuckie replies louder. "Jesus Christ" John groans looking at Marshall as he let go of Chuckie " My eyes widen in shock when I hear the name...that's the place they've got Anthony working in... "And was that it?" John asks squeezing Chuckie's thigh making him double over in pain. "He...he told another man he was with that they needed to get a crew to the plane as quickly as possible. That's everythin' I hear swear on my mother." Chuckie quickly reveals. "That mean anything to you?" Lincoln asks looking to Donovan as the four of us turn away from Chuckie to talk "Padro Pan's a code-name for a CIA safe house here in the city." John explains before we turn to face Chuckie again. "Can you keep our pal here on ice back at your place?" John asks Marshall "Sure thing" Marshall nods "Alright, let's go check out your new digs, Princess," Marshall says dragging Chuckie off the barstool and outside. "No telling what Aldridge is after. We need to get to the safe house." John says leading the way outside. As we walk out lincoln looks over at me before tossing me his keys. "Guessin' we're gonna need to get there quick," he smirks going to the back seat. "Smart man," I smirk getting into the driver's seat. "So where to?" I ask turning the key in the ignition. "The Pedro Pan safe house is located in an old distillery in the southwest corner of the bayou," he says I nod peeling out of the parking lot.


	24. Devotchka

"So where to?" I ask turning the key in the ignition. "The Pedro Pan safe house is located in an old distillery in the southwest corner of the bayou," John says I nod peeling out of the parking lot. "So from looks of that restaurant. Aldridge has some well-trained men workin' with him." Lincoln says leaning into the front seat to talk. "No surprise. Cocksucker was always partial to freelancers" Donovan states "Never could see the appeal of using mercenaries myself." Lincoln admits. "Didn't see you complaining when that Nung MSF battalion saved our asses last year." Donovan points out matter - o -factly "Those were some mean motherfucker. Lucky they were on our side." Lincoln replies sitting back. "Mercs aren't exactly known for being cuddly. Wouldn't last long if they were." John points out making me laugh a little at his comment.

I glanced over at John confused as he patted every packet he had. "Ah goddamnit I left my gum back at the restaurant." he groans slouching down in his seat. "Here" I sigh taking my box out of my pocket as we came to a stoplight. "Bother, you need to get yourself some lovin' 'cos your ass is wound tight," Lincoln comments like he forgot who was drivin' his car... "While that may be true the only thing unwinding my ass is a bullet in that motherfucker's head." John groans. "Alright. Talk to me. Why the fuck do you have such a hard-on for this cat?" Lincoln asks "And don't give me any of that traitorous fuck shit. Cause while that may be true. There's something else here.." he adds. "Lincoln, you and me. We've been through a lot of shit. Shit, no one else knows again. Oh, the things we've had to do for your count-" "Aw, fuck you, man. Don't give me that God and country speech save that for the goddamn grunts." Lincoln groans cutting him off. "My point. Lincoln, is that we share a lot of secrets between us, shit I haven't even told Angela, but we also have a lot to keep to ourselves. Never ask the other. This one stays with me for now." John states looking over at me. I give him a small nod keeping my eyes on the road. I don't care why we're going after this guy, if John has a past him, I'll help take him out if it helps John sleep at night no matter the reason. "Shit...Alright, fuck it. But I ain't promisin' to let this go for good." Lincoln points out. "Fine" John sighs relaxing in his seat.

"Safehouse should be coming up." Donovan points out as I drive deeper into the bayou. Turning the corner we're met by the distillery, burning to the ground. "MotherFuck!" Donovan shouts angrily as he gets out of the car. "What's the layout of this place?" Lincoln asks as we intently follow John into a brush of trees into the back of the distillery. "The primary offices are outfitted with a mainframe computer system, whatever Aldridge is here for will most likely be located there." John explains "Damnit" I sigh quietly as we stand on the 2nd floor of the distillery looking down on a few of Aldridge's mercs keeping a hand full of CIA agent hostage. It feels like the wind is knocked out of me when I notice one of the agents in my own step-brother, Anthony. "Goddamnit, they are gonna kill every last agent if we don't do something." John points out "So how we doin' this?" Lincoln asks as seeing Anthony sends my brain into fight or flight mode. I peek out of cover shooting one of the mercs in the head letting the Anthony free. "Nice shot." Lincoln and John comment almost in unison as we finish off the other mercs. Jumping down I quickly run over to Anthony pulling him into a hug. "Angela?" he asks looking down at me. "Did you take out that guy?" he asks shocked "yes, now you've gotta get out of here, go home to Vivian." I tell him as I let him go. "Why, what the hell is going on?" he asks looking to John and Lincoln. "Once it's over I'll explain everything to you, brother just get out of here." John tells him. Anthony finally gives in, he wishes us good luck before leaving the area. John, Lincoln and I head to the basement of the distillery where the first office is. The office is littered with bags and loose piles of mail. "Was that a mail room back there?" Lincoln asks as we head up a flight of stairs to the ground floor. "Inspection station, we review every piece of mail leaving and entering the country" John replies "how else would we keep an eye on all those commie sympathizers." he adds casually. "Yeah, how else" Lincoln comments sarcastically. "So where to?" I ask as we come outside again, three buildings surrounding us. "We need to be there." John says pointing to the building ahead of us. "It's 2 stories probably crawling with mercs." he adds as we get closer to sneak as close as we can. As we get closer I spot an open window just out of reach. "Hey, you think you can boost me up there?" I ask nudging John pointing to the window. "Yeah, you got an idea?" he asks "Thinkin' I could get up there, clear out anyone up there." I explain "Go, I'll cover you." Lincoln says John and I sneak over to the window. Using his hands as I foothold John boosts me up into the window. "Man, it is a shame you've gonna sit on something that pretty,"  
John comments looking at my ass "No wonder you agreed to this idea so quickly." I tease as I feel John's hands on my ass holding me up as I pull myself into the window. Crouching down I could hear a few mercs on the ground floor under me but I only have two to worry up here with me, one stood in a small room with a gun cabinet the other stood outside of the room with his gun aimed right at the door Lincoln and John would have to use to get in. I take the butterfly knife I stole from Giorgi out of my back pocket slitting the throat of the merc standing next to the gun cabinet before taking the merc pointing at the door out. As I hear the doors below me open revealing Lincoln and John. I snag the keys off the first merc opening the gun cabinet. Inside sat an AR.30 with 2 extra clips. "Oh come to mama" I smirk as I strap the gun on taking the clips too. "Well look at you." Lincoln smirks seeing the gun as I climb down joining them again. "Mind tellin' me why the CIA needs a compound like this in New Bordeaux?" Lincoln asks as we make our way across the building to an empty storage room. "Data sorting. Signal traffic decoding. All of the southeast united states and the Caribbean." John replies "Snoopin' on our enemies and our friends." Lincoln comments "It's the "Friends" who fuck you the worst." I sigh catching up to the 2 as they stop at a set of green doors. "This should be our stop." John says looking between Lincoln and me before pushing the doors open to a huge Office. At the end of the room sat a room blocked off with glass and a code locked door. We three of us hurry to the door. "Aldridge!" John shouts shooting getting his attention away from the agent he held captive. "Welcome to the show Johnny," Aldridge says looking up at Donovan. Without remorse, Aldridge shoots the Agent in the leg as John desperately types codes into the locked door. "You've got one last chance what's it going to be?" Aldridge asks the agent pointing the gun at his head. "Don't tell that cocksucker anything you understand stay strong!" John shouts to the agent as he punches another code in. "It's easy for him to say when he's out there. Right?" Aldridge says to the agent "Now show me where the safe is before I blow your fucking head off." Aldridge orders the man. Surprisingly the agent gives in crawling to one of the tiles in the floor. "You fucking coward he's gonna fucking kill you regardless" John yells as the agent removes a tile from the floor revealing a safe.

"How's the hand?" Aldridge asks John as he walks over to the glass still pointing a gun at the agent as he opens the safe. "How's the Face!" John barks back it's only then I noticed the large scar on Aldridge's left cheek. "Tell me, who's your colorful friend here," Aldridge smirks looking to Lincoln. "I'm the motherfucker that's gonna shove his colorful foot up your ass." Lincoln shoots back "Oh I like him, Johnny, he's a keeper." Aldridge says to John as his eyes land on me. "And howed Johnny find you, sweetheart. Street corner I'm guessing." Aldridge taunts "Fuck off" I growl back as my hands tighten around my gun. "Feisty, I like her too Johnny" He smirks looking me over before the agent gets the safe open. "There, just take what you want and go" The agent pleads as Aldridge digs into the safe. "Jackpot." he finally chuckles pulling a rather large file out of the safe. "Fuck!" John Shouts hitting the glass in anger. "Now what?" Lincoln asks "I'll tell you, now what," Aldridge says grabbing the agent by the collar dragging him over to John. "So long Johnny" Aldridge hisses pushing the agent into the glass before shooting him in the head. "You fucking bastard, I'm going to fucking kill you, Aldridge" John threatens as Aldridge lets go of the Agent letting his lifeless body fall slide down the glass as Aldridge grabs the files from the desk leaving...and all we could do was watch. "I think we've got company!" Lincoln shouts as mercs charge in. "Angela, look for something to get that door open, a key card or something. We'll cover you." John says I nod and dive behind one of the desk pulling every drawer open looking for anything. From across the room, I spot a body of an agent leaning on a desk. "What'd you wanna bet," I mumble to myself. I take a deep breath before sprinting across the room behind John and Lincoln sliding behind the desk next to the body. Taking the ID tag off the agent. "John!" I yell holding the card up as the last few mercs fall. I toss John the card as I run to the door. He quickly unlocks it hurrying to the open safe. John quickly sorts through the files Aldridge left in the safe. "Goddamnit!"John shouts in anger turning to Lincoln and I. "What'd he take?" I ask "Surveillance photos, satellite imagery and asset files from anyone who's come into the country from Cuba over the last five years." He lists off "What's this guy after?" Lincoln asks as John looks to me nodding to the pack of gum on my pocket, I roll my eyes handing him the box. "You know something don't you?" I ask as he pops a piece in his mouth putting the box in his jacket pocket. "I've had my suspicions ever since Chuckie said he overheard Aldridge talking about a plane." John reveals hesitating before spilling more details "Balmana and his crew were piloting a plane out of Havana, but they weren't looking to defect. They were returning something that didn't belong to them...The CIA codenamed the incident "Devotchka" which in Russian means "Little Girl" or Commie Princess or some goddamn thing...Anyway, the plane's cargo was part of a Russian R-12 theater ballistic missile." John spills "Which part are we talkin' about," Lincoln asks "The Thermonuclear warhead part." John replies slowly. "Well, this shit just got a helluva lot more interesting," Lincoln says seeming taken back by john's reply.

"A storm took the plane down mid-flight. Balmana and his crew bailed. After twelve months of searching the CIA considered Devotchka lost at sea, nothing could be done about it." unless it wasn't lost at sea." Lincoln points out "Unless...right unless it wasn't." John echos "If Aldridge gets his hands on this, there's no telling what he'll do." John warns us "Alright, so if Aldridge took all the files and surveillance photos to track this thing down, then we need another way to find it." Lincoln says starting to think. "What about Balmana's crew?" I ask "If we can track down another one of the assholes on that flight, they may be able to tell us what we need to know." John says quickly sitting down at the computer on the desk typing away. "The main frame's connected to a network that should allow us to patch in and access Balmana's files," John informs us as Lincoln and I stand looking over John's shoulder at the screen. The room was completely silent as John's eyes raked over the screen before sending the file to print. "Got it!" He finally says breaking the tension-filled silences. Lincoln hurries over to grab the sheet. "It was a four man crew on the plane, two of them managed to make it back to Havana." Lincoln starts to read off "but Balmana and a man by the name of Ruben Paez come to the states." Lincoln continues "And where is paez now?" John asks standing up from the desk. "Looks like the CIA got him a job as a janitor at a department store...in Frisco Fields." Lincoln says "There's no way Aldridge leaves a loose end like that kicking around. The poor bastard's on his way out and he doesn't even know it." John points out "Then I guess we better get to Paez before Aldridge does." Lincoln says starting to leave the office John and I following close behind. Once we're back to Lincoln's car I spot a pretty good looking car, figuring John and I'd need a ride I look over at Lincoln and John talking before walking over to the car quickly starting to hotwire it. While the two set up their plan. "I need to call this into Langley, meet me in the French Ward and we'll track down Paez," John says to Lincoln before looking around probably looking for me. "Where the hell?" He asks aloud as Lincoln starts to look around too. "Ready when you are." I smirk sitting in the passenger seat of the car I'd hotwired "I'll meet you two there." Lincoln says with a light chuckle as he walks to his car. John getting into the driver's seat next to me.


	25. Sitting out

"You alright?" John asks as I let out a heavy sigh looking out the window as he drove. "I think it'd be better if I sat this one out..." I reply slowly looking over at him. "You wanna sit something like this out...that's so unlike you. You feelin' okay?" John asks concerned "I'm fine but, John I'm not trained to go up against Aldridge's men like you and Lincoln. Hell, I'm fuckin' trained in back alley knife fights. That's not gonna do shit against these guys." I point out "we're gonna take Paez to Marshall once we track him down, I guess I can drop you off there on my way out to the French Ward." Donovan says unwillingly. "But you have to tell me the real reason you're not coming with. Because you and I both know this isn't you," he adds looking over at me as we come to a stop sign. "Honestly, hun we both know I'm a liability to this mission. Hell Aldridge looked at me like a fuckin' piece of meat back at the distillery. He knows if he can get to me he can hold that against you. All you and Lincoln should have to worry about is Paez." I reply bluntly. Donovan let out a frustrated sigh glancing over at me. "Damnit...you make a good point. He admits with a groan. "I'll take you to Marshall's but only because I don't trust Aldridge, not because you're a liability." he assures me "Hell, you're the most badass girl I've ever met, there are times you've done shit for us that scares me and that's saying something." He admits with a light chuckle at the end. "Thanks, hun" I smile as we pull up to Marshall's. Getting out of the car I walk over to the driver's side leaning into the window "Be careful." I tell John "Will do captain." He smirks back as I kiss him. I watch him drive away before heading inside. Marshall was more than happy to have a guest, made me feel right at home.

I sat down at one of the two desks trying to think of anything to kill time. I settle on calling Mel. "Hey, sugar." I hum as she picks up "Angela Susan Barbaro!" She snaps picking up "Where have you, Lincoln and Blondie been, I've been calling the motel all day." She rants " Shit, sorry it's been an interesting morning, to say the least." I admit "I've been worried sick about you three." she continues to rant sounding like a worried mother. "Sorry, mom next time I'll fill out a report for you before I leave." I say sarcastically "Oh ha ha" she responds in the same tone. "So anyway I'm guessin' you didn't call to just chat." she says "You wouldn't happen to be heading to Point Verdun, would you?" I ask "Sounds like I am now." She scoffs. "I need you to pick up my pay from Nicki for me" I reply "do I get anything for picking this mysterious "pay" up?" Mel asks "Maybe, maybe not" I tease "Fine, I'll call you once I've got it." she replies before hanging up.

I put the phone back in its place as Marshall comes in from outside sitting across from me. For a while, we talk about his work. Come to find out bounty hunting is a pretty interesting line of work. Our convo was cut short as the phone rang. "You know a Marlena?" Marshall asks putting his hand over the speaker. I nod motioning for him to give me the phone. "Your payment was a box of moonshine?" she questions as I put the phone to my ear. "Not just shine, Burke's apple pie shine" I point out "You have any problems getting it?" I then ask "Nope, just picked the case up and took them to the motel their on Blondie's desk now." she explains. "Uhh, how did you get into the motel?" I question knowing that usually whenever we leave John locks that room up like Fort Knox. "Open window" she replies simply "Fair enough." I chuckle. "So the question still stands, do I get anything for this?" she asks "Yes, take a few jars but leave enough for John, Vito and me," I tell her

"Hey once Lincoln gets a free minute could you have him call me? Check in?" She asks sheepishly "will do, I actually think I just heard them pull up. Stay at the motel I'll have Lincoln call there and check in." I assure her. Hearing the back door open I say goodbye and hang up as John walks in followed by Lincoln with what I can only assume is Paez on his arm, Apparently, Paez caught some crossfire to the shoulder. While Paez gets patched up by Marshall and interrogated by John. I pull Lincoln to the side "you need to call the Motel, Mel is there waiting for a call from you, she's worried sick about you." I inform him "Shit, thanks," he says quickly going to call her. As I turn back to the room Marshall was tending to Paez in I'm met by John grabbing my hand pulling me outside.


	26. War Head

"So what's going on?" I ask as we stand outside in the killer heat. "What'll take for me to persuade you to help Lincoln and I rescue a warhead?" John asks

"Probably a back massage and some good ol' fashion grungy motel sex." I list off nonchalantly as I wrap my arms around his neck. "That all?" he chuckles resting his hands on my hips "Plus, I was gonna ask to come with anyway." I smirk "But a back massage...and that other thing sounds good." I add "I think I can do that." he responds before I pull him into a kiss. Before Lincoln Joins us. "Am I interrupting something?" Lincoln asks "No, uh you got everything lined up?" John asks as I let go of him. "Yeah, Jackie says he's got what we need, had it sent over to a buddy of that runs a Best Oil close by," Lincoln explains as John and I follow him to the car.

(At The Best Oil)

"Ah, Lincoln Clay!" the heavyset man behind the Best Oil counter beams as we walk in. "The stuff from Jackie is in the back and I've got your weapons behind the counter," he informs us. As John tends to the weapons Lincoln and I go to change since according to John my blue jeans and platforms aren't the best things to storm a beach in. "So how ya feelin' about this?" Lincoln asks as we stand back to back as we search through the boxes of army fatigues before starting to change. "I wanna help as much as I can but I know I'm so out of my depth here, like I told John I'm trained in back alley knife fights courtesy of Vito," I admit buttoning up a sand colored shirt rolling up the boxy sleeves up. "You'd be surprised how much those back alley knife fights come in handy sometimes." Lincoln chuckles "What do you think Vito'll think about this?" Lincoln asks as I pull on the dark brown cargo pants, tucking my shirt into them before clipping my belt. "Not sure really, when the US got into Vietnam, Vito suggested I enlist." I reveal "I can see you doing special ops like John and I, you would have been a good soldier." Lincoln remarks as I step into the heavy combat boots, tucking my pants into the boots before tying them. "Yeah, I thought about it and was really set on it but somehow Giorgi talked me out of it." I sigh looking myself over in the mirror before pulling my hair up. "Maybe it was good I didn't go, as much as Vito wanted me to contribute to my country, I can see him just sitting at home being a nerves bask case till I got back." I chuckle lightly as I turn around to face Lincoln.

As we walk out of the back room John tosses us both a TAC vest filled with ammo. "What kinda hardware are we packing?" I ask walking over to the counter "I hope this will do." John smirks handing me an M14 "Yeah I think it'll work." I smirk back as I pull on my vest on strapping the gun on next. The three of us thank the man and head out to the boat waiting for us around back.

"I know I agreed to all this but you never told me why." I point out sitting in the back of the boat as John captions. "Because; God only knows what Aldridge has planned for that damned nuke." John responds "You know that's not what I meant hun." I sigh a bit frustrated with him, he's been dancing around the topic of Aldridge all day and it's killing me. "Yeah, enough man we've been runnin' all over the goddamn place. It's about time you told us what went down between you and Aldridge." Lincoln buts in John hesitates a little before divulging into his past. "It was 1963 I'd been in country a little under 2 years." He starts to explain.

_________

"But before he could go to work on me, a couple of MPs showed up. They heard the shot and came running. John says concluding his story. "And Aldridge escaped." Lincoln says "He's a slippery little fucker I'll give him that much." John responds "So what I'm taken away from this is A: Aldridge is a slippery piece of traitorous shit and B: You know another language and never told me." I list off "We both do, had to know it for evacuating civies." Lincoln explains "Do you know any other languages, Angie?" Lincoln challenges "I can speak Italian thanks to my parents and Vito." I shrug "Like real Italian or cursing in Italian?" Lincoln jokes "c'è davvero una differenzo?" I respond with a chuckle he looks at me surprised "English please?" He says "is there a difference really." I reply smirk "what else can you say?" John asks keeping his eyes on the water "non ti piacerebbe conoscere l'onorevole Donovan" I reply a suggestive tone in my voice (wouldn't you like to know Mr. Donovan) I guess the little bit of Italian I've been teaching him paid off or maybe it was just the tone of my voice because you could see the blush on John's cheeks and his eyes go wide. His reaction to it casing Lincoln and me to laugh.


	27. Who you callin' boy?

The scenery up to the island was gorgeous. If we weren't going to pick up a Warhead I'd suggest we vacation here. "Come on let's go find that goddam pissant," John says climbing out of the boat once we'd hit dry land Lincoln and I following his lead. The three of us stand on the beach surveying the land as we load our weapons. "We should move to higher ground. Get eyes on the situation." I suggest putting my pistol back in its holster. John agrees starting to lead the way. "You got intel on this place?" Lincoln asks "Used to have a fishing indecency but it died off a while ago. Residents relocated to the mainland. Island been abandoned ever since." Donovan responds as we make our way up the island climbing over moss-covered rocks and logs. "Heads up," Lincoln whispers as we come upon two mercs openly talking about the men that took Paez. The three of us exchange looks silently deciding who's gonna take these two out. "Ladies first." John smirks looking to Lincoln and I. I roll my eyes before turning my attention to Lincoln "You got the right I'll take left." I tell Lincoln almost in unison we send two shots through each guy before moving on.

"Gotta love the way your boots get all squishy when you go through the water," I mumble as we wade through a small body of water. "Don't start, somebody else bitched about that for 4 years every time it'd rain in 'Nam" Lincoln groans looking to John "I can only imagine" I chuckle as we stand on the highest point of the island we'd come to so far looking down on a small town. "Feast your eyes on the town of Hermosa Pez or what remains anyway." John remarks "Looks like Aldridge's mercs set up camp down by that old church." Lincoln points out. "There's gotta be someone in charge down there, maybe we can get something out of him?" I suggest

We make our way down to the as quietly as possible. "No way in hell we're taking all these guys out quietly." I point out "Angela, you take the right, I'll take left Lincoln can go up the middle. See how many we can take out without raising alarm." John says.

This plan got us pretty far until a few caught on and started to fire at Lincoln as him and John pick off the last of them. I spot one of the mercs starting to run from camp. That's gotta be our guy, I make a beeline for him taking him down from behind down into the mud. "Where they got you going?" I bark holding a knife to the man's throat as Lincoln and John walk up. "Answer her!" John snaps at him as the man looks between him and Lincoln. "Uh...a clearing up ahead...two maybe three clicks." the man finally spits out. "My friends and I thank you for your co-operation." I sneer before slitting the man's throat. With that information, we snag a vehicle and head that way.

"So what exactly happens if Aldridge gets out in the wild with this nuke?" I ask as Lincoln drives through the jungle "According to the MAD doctrine the only thing keeping us from scale nuclear annihilation is knowing there's enough nukes between us and the Soviets to wipe out the planet, mutually assured destruction, MAD that's our fail-safe." John explains "But if a single nuke goes into the wrong hands, some rough actor. That's when the boat starts tipping and all bets are off." He adds "So what you're sayin' is you have no idea." Lincoln concludes "Not a goddamn clue." John admits with a worried tone in his voice. "We'll go the rest of the way on foot," he says quickly changing the subject as Lincoln comes to a stop.

As Lincoln and John start to talk ahead of me. I stop them pulling them back by their shirt collars. "Hey Dipshits" I whisper harshly nodding above us. We stood just out of view of a merc above of us, another step and we would be target practice. "Shit, good eye" Lincoln whispers back. The three of us decide to split up Lincoln and I taking the low ground while John takes the high ground taking out patrols. Once John gives us the all clear Lincoln and I start ahead "goddamn from here that plane looks like it's barely holdin' together." Lincoln comments as we spot the plane Aldridge was looking for across the way barely hanging on a waterfall. "Aw come on, you scared?" John taunts, his voice coming from Lincoln's radio. "MotherFucker, you know how I feel about planes." Lincoln shoots back "Yeah but this one is already crashed." John replies I could just picture the shit-eating smirk on his face when he said that. "Fuck you for even saying that!" Lincoln responds as we wade through another small body of water watching John take out more portals above us before we came to the edge of another camp. "Oh man, there's a turret up here," John whines from the radio. "Resist baby resist." I chuckle back. "Okay fine, just give me a signal if you want me to open fire." He replies eagerly

It wasn't until the plane was in spitting distance that we called John down to meet us. "Fine, fuck the turret" John mumbles bummed he didn't get to fire a single bullet from the turret.

"John, I love you but if I hear you bitch about one more thing, I promise you I will drink all your bourbon when we get back" I threatened as we walk into the cargo bay of the plane. "Better listen to her brother, I think she's serious." Lincoln chuckles as him and John push open a large armored box that sat in the plane. "Goddamnit!" John exclaims angrily seeing the box was empty. No nuke inside. "They beat us here." I sigh frustrated "Well they couldn't of gotten far with the -" "Don't fuckin' move!" Lincoln tries to ask before getting cut off by a merc walking up behind him cutting Lincoln off. "The three of you turn around slowly." The Merc orders. The three of us exchange glances before following his orders. "Where's the warhead?" Lincoln asks the Merc, pointing back to the empty box. "Mr.Aldridge is gonna be real happy to see you three." The merc says pointing his gun at us ignoring Lincoln's question. "Especially you." The Man hisses looking to me causing my blood to go cold. Even though I knew John would take a bullet before letting a merc lay a hand on me.

"Hey, shit - for - brains I asked you a goddamn question. Where's the nuke?" Lincoln asks stepping closer to the merc. "Ask me again boy!" the merc growls stepping closer to Lincoln the barrel of his gun almost touching Lincoln's nose. In one swift move, Lincoln grabs the gun away pushing the merc up onto the wall of the plane, "Who the fuck you callin' boy. Boy!" Lincoln snaps at the man. "Please don't kill me." The man begs as John places a hand on lincoln's shoulder wanting to step in. The two exchange places. Lincoln and I watch the merc's worried expression as John keeps him pinned to the wall. "So what's Aldridge doing with the nuke?" John asks the man calmly before grabbing the man between the legs making him cringe in pain, barely able to reply "He's got a contact in the NVA, some general! He's paying big money for it!" The merc is barely able to reveal. "I swear it's the truth." the merc cries before Lincoln tells him to quiet down. The plane was quiet for a second before the plane started to become littered with bullet holes. "Down!" Lincoln shouts the three of us go down leaving that poor merc Son of a bitch on the wall to die "Go! Go! Go!" Lincoln shouts ushering John and me out of the plane to cover. "We've gotta take that asshole out!" I shout over the gunfire seeing the culprit of the gunfire was the terret John was drooling over before. The three of us lay down some heavy firepower to take them all down. Once it was all clear we head up to where the turret was following the trail behind it.

"Oh my god." I breathe excitement in my voice spotting a truck with a turret on the back. As John calmly walks to the driver's side, Lincoln and I exchange looks before racing to the turret. "You asshole" I laugh out of breath as Lincoln runs ahead of me climbing onto the turret I casually flip Lincoln off as I climb into the passenger seat.


	28. Nuke to the NVA

"So how the fuck is Aldridge okay sellin' a nuke to the NVA," I ask as we start through the jungle-like terrain. "Well, if you remove a man's moral compass, loyalty to his home country and fill it up with anger and resentment, you'd be surprised what you can get him to do," John replies loud enough for Lincoln to hear.

I gotta hand it to him Lincoln was a beast on the turret as we went barreling through the brush the trees "You alright?" John asks me as we come to a stop once we were away from the gunfire. "Yeah, awesome" I breath calming down as I get out of the truck "A nuke to the NVA...Aldridge crazy enough to do that?" Lincoln asks as we make our way through the brush "Crazy enough, no angry enough Maybe." John replies leading the way. John stops dead in his tracks as we come to an opening in the brush. "There goes the nuke!" Lincoln says pointing as a large army truck below us takes the warhead inside a large building "Those commie motherfuckers did it...they built a goddamn base, missile silo and all, right off our own coast. John says almost sounding amazed. "No tellin' what they've got down there, stay close," John warns leading the way down to the base they took the nuke into. "So none of your spook pals knew about this place?" Lincoln asks "No idea....chatter about it sure but no confirmation that they'd started it let alone got this far along." Donovan replies as we take cover behind one of the parked trucks "Cover me" Donovan whispers before going to take out one of the mercs. Slowly the three of us quietly clear out the camp in front of the base, making our way inside the cargo bay they took the nuke into. "God this place is a shit hole," John comments as we walk inside. "Feels like I oughta get a tetanus shot once we're out of here," Lincoln adds. With how run down this place is it makes me wonder how long they've been working on this. "The warhead must've gone into this elevator." John points out as we stand in front of a large metal door. "Подводная Букнта...Shit which leads right to a submarine bay." Donovan adds reading the Russian painted on the wall. "Must be how he's gettin' the nuke off the island," I conclude. "How do we get down there?" Lincoln asks "looks like the red service line on the ground will lead the way." Donovan says pointing out the red line going right under the door. "Red...of course, it's red." he scoffs shaking his head. "So how are we getting in, we can't exactly knock and ask for the nuke back." I ask "No but...I can hotwire those doors. Probably have them open thirty, forty seconds tops." Donovan assures walking over to a yellow box on the wall.

"We'll cover you," Lincoln says looking over at me. As John works an alarm starts to sound. "Christ man was that you?" Lincoln asks looking back at John. "uh...maybe." John replies quietly "God, John we oughta let them shoot your ass." I snap at him over the alarm. "I said MAYBE" John shouts back "Either way. It's probably gonna get real popular around here." he warns us "Of course." I groan as 3 trucks come in, one with a turret. "What happened to thirty seconds?" Lincoln yells back to John as men start jumping from the trucks "What happened to you shutting the hell up?" John throws back as Lincoln as I finish the last of them off but it wasn't quit for long, once John got the large doors open more gunfire rains from inside, thankfully John took the reins on this one making up for setting off the alarm. As we make our way down into the base we quickly pick off guys like it's nothing. "Jesus Christ, they never got it done." John says as we come to the missile silo."Guessin' the bottom of this silo is where we'll find Aldridge?" I ask as John leads the way. "Should be" He responds. Slowly but surely we make it down 5 levels to the base of the silo. "This tunnel should take us right to him," John says pointing ahead of us. "I don't know, you sure this'll take us to the sub bay?" Lincoln asks unsure as he leads the way, climbing up a ladder. "You doubting my ability to translate Russian?" John asks "Hell yeah I'm absolutely doubting it!" Lincoln throws back "Oh ye of little faith" John chuckles lightly.

Eventually, we came to a hole in the floor that drops down into a room close to the sub bay. "Ladies first," John says looking to me. No response I roll my eyes before dropping down into the hole. Inside was so dark I could barely see Lincoln and John drop in. Carefully I make my way over to a generator, it threw on the light sure... along with another ear piercing alarm. "Was that you?" John asks smugly "Maybe" I reply like he had before. "Goddamnit," he groans as the steel covers on the windows in front of us rolled up revealing Aldridge along with at least 50 mercenaries. "I said maybe!" I shout back to John.

"You never were about to see the big picture, Johnny!" Aldridge shouts through the P.A speaker.


	29. Home Base

As John and Lincoln cover my back from the last few mercs I hurry to the 2nd floor of the sub bay spotting an RPG, I grab it struggling to lift it onto my shoulder. I manage to fire it at Aldridge he stops firing from the turret on top of the submarine limping inside. John, seeing what had happened gives me a quick thumbs up as I hurry down the stairs. Slowly Lincoln makes his way into the sub, weapon drawn. "Go ahead. Finish... Finish this." I hear Aldridge caugh from inside. Without another word, Lincoln steps aside letting John past him to Aldridge

As John takes care of his business, Lincoln and I stand outside. "You know for a girl only trained in back alley knife fights you did alright today," Lincoln smirks. "Oh Fuck you!" I laugh playfully shoving him "But really you did kick some ass today." He says seriously "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." I admit. Soon we could hear one round fire from inside the sub followed by John walking out, looking like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Come on let's get that warhead out of here," John says walking between Lincoln and I placing a hand on each of our shoulder's, Lincoln and I follow him not daring to ask what happened inside the sub. "Holy shit" I whisper amazed yet terrified as we walk to the truck we saw the mercs bring in earlier, in the back lays the active warhead, the three of us pile into the truck. I swear the whole lift ride to the surface I held my breath, every time the lift shook or stopped, my heart dropped. "I never wanna be this close to a nuke ever again," I state looking over at Lincoln "you scared?" John teases as the lift shakes again causing me to tense up, making the two laugh. "What the hell are we gonna do with this thing anyway?" Lincoln asks "just trust me" John responds as the surface comes into view. "I was worried you where gonna say that" Lincoln sighs as John drives the truck out of the cargo bay, taking out his radio, "Hey, we're ready, bring the bird around," he says into the radio. I give him a confused look as he put the radio away but he didn't respond. "Rotor head one, moving into position," A voice says from John's radio. Above us, a military helicopter flies in hovering over the base. "so that's your bird" Lincoln remarks as he looks up at the chopper. "Didn't I say trust me" John chuckles as he parks the truck under the chopper, the three of us climb out using the cords from the chopper we hook them to the crate the nuke sat in. Once it is secure, John gives rotor head one the go ahead and the nuke is lifted away. "I don't mean to prey but you mid tellin' me who just flew off with the nuke?" Lincoln asks "Oh that's Gary he's a great guy you'd love him." John replies casually "Oh Gary, who the fuck is Gary?" Lincoln asks quickly "he's a man who knows people, he'll probably manage to squeeze a reward out of the Pentagon." John responds with a chuckle, "oh and don't worry I'll cut you two in" he adds with a smirk looking back at Lincoln and I.

As the three of us head back to the boat we came here in, I walk ahead of them taking in the scenery I'd missed before, as the boat comes into view and we hit the beach I hear heavy combat boots running up behind me, my first reaction was to brace for impact I squeeze my eyes shut, I feel two arms wrap around me pulling me into the sand, quickly I open my eyes looking down at the arms still wrapped around my waist, "John, I'm gonna kill you" I laugh relieved seeing the hands belong to him. "That so" he chuckles letting go of me, as I get up I offer him a hand up, as I pull him up he pulls me into his chest kissing me "Come on you two, I wanna get back before sundown, you two can pick this up at the motel" Lincoln chuckles leaning on the boat.

Once we were back on dry land we headed to Marshall's office wile lincoln stays and talks to Marshall, John and I head back to the Hollow. Coming to a stop light in Southdowns John lets out a heavy sigh, "I'm still hungry" he whines sounding like a child, "It's like midnight, everything is closed plus we're in no shape to go in anywhere" I point out noting we are both covered in mud and blood. I pull over trying to think of anything cause I was getting hungry too, "you alright with Italian?" I ask getting an idea, I know one place that should still be open. "Anything sounds good now." John shrugs, with that I get out of the car walking to the closest payphone, calling Vito. "Hey Vito, it's Angela," I say as he picks up "Angela it's a little late to be callin'" he points out with a yawn "Sorry I didn't know, the leader of the Italian gang had a bedtime" I tease "Very funny, is there a reason you're callin' me?" he asks with a light chuckle "Yeah, I was hopin' Benny's could open up for a late call" I ask referring to the diner that sat under Vito's office. "John and I just finished up a job and we're starving" I explain "My kitchen is always open for you Tesoro, where you at now?" he asks "Just inside Southdowns" I reply "Yeah, I should have something by the time you get here, I'll see you soon" he assures before hanging up, I return to Donovan and we head to River Row.

{At Vito's}

"You comin' in with me?" I ask as we pull up to Vito's, John shrugs thinking it over before getting out of the car following me to the door, as we walk into the diner Vito starts to hug me, stopping when he saw my clothes. "We'll call a rain check on that hug." I chuckle "Sounds good," Vito says "It's good to see you again John," Vito remarks looking to John. "Likewise Vito," John says as the two shake hands before we follow him into the kitchen. "Here you go freshly baked ziti, your favorite," Vito says handing me a warm container. "Thank you" I smile taking the container "I won't talk your ear off, but you two better come back and see me." Vito remarks as John and I start to leave "I gotta return the container, right" I joke. Just before stepping outside Vito calls my name, I hand the food off to John and walk back inside. "So you wanna explain this?" he asks gesturing to my clothes "I wish I could, but I can't now, but I will I promise." I assure him "Can you at least tell me if this has to do with Marcano." he asks concerned "It doesn't, I'll explain as soon as I can, I swear" I assure him as I leave again, I hate keeping stuff like this from Vito but I don't know if John wants me to get into it since it all just happened.

Once back at the Motel John goes to change out of his dirty clothes, I split the food up, once he was changed I went to do the same. "Everything bad I've said about Vito, I'm taking it back" Donovan exclaims from his desk as he shovels more food into his mouth. "That good huh?" I chuckle walking back into his office, he nods and the two of us enjoy our dinner, I hate to admit but I missed this motel room.


	30. In due time...

It's only been a few days since the whole thing with Aldrige, but it's back to work as usual for John, Lincoln and myself.

Walking into the old plantation and seeing only Burke and Vito sitting at the table it felt right. The day everything with Giorgi and I happened Lincoln got rid of Cassandra...and as heartless as it probably makes me sound, it's better this way.

"How ya holding up," Vito asks as we stood around waiting on Lincoln "Alright I suppose" I shrug as Vito and I start out own conversation. "I gotta ask, Angie did you have anything to with Cassandra bein' picked off," Burke asks butting in the conversation "does it matter if I did?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest "I know what you're up to lassy you wanna put your old man in power!" he snaps referring to Vito "And what if I do want Vito at the head of this with Lincoln?" I ask calmly "It'll happen over my dead body!" Burke snaps again getting in my face "That can be arranged old timer" I sneer as Lincoln walks into the plantation. "Burke sit down we've got business to discuss," Lincoln barks making his way the head of the table. Burke groans taking his seat to the left of Lincoln, Vito taking his seat across from Lincoln and I sat where Cassandra used to sit. 

As the meeting got underway you could still feel the tension between Burke and me "You and I are on the line here Lincoln, And I'm expecting good things" Burke warns as Lincoln sits down, Lincoln told me after the last sit down he'd given the turf to Vito...call me bias but I was perfectly okay with that, that being said I'm ready for this meeting to get out of hand quickly because of that. "I don't give a flying fuck who has what rackets. This turf? It's mine goddamnit. And I won't accept anything else" Burke barks at Lincoln "Gonna ask you to be patient. Burke. and give Vito a chance to weigh in one this too" Lincoln tells him calmly "You can't make decisions based on emotionally unstable cucksucker like Burke. And you proved that by having me lock down the rackets here for you. Don't lose sight of the now" Vito says putting his two cents in. 

Lincoln sighs and looks over at me before looking to Burke "I hope we can get back on track Burke but we're not going to do it with this part of the city. Vito's gonna call the shots there." Lincoln decides. As the words left Lincoln's mouth you could see the rage in Burke's eyes "What a sad, miserable fool I am forever believing in the both of you but there will be no more of my foolishness. The next time I see either of you, it will be at the end of my gun!" Burke yells looking between Lincoln and I as he slams his fist on the table before storming out of the plantation. "You know he's gonna be a problem until he ain't understand" Vito points out "All along I figured this is how it'd play out," Lincoln says "Angela, I think you should be the one to take care of him," Lincoln says looking over at me "I'd be honored to take care of that piece of shit" I sneer as I stand up "Don't tell John what I'm doin' he worries about me enough," I say placing a hand on Lincoln's shoulder as I leave.

Leaving the plantation I climb in my car and head to Irish Pointe. Pulling up to the lot the place is scattered with the men that followed Burke. I go in doing what I do best, silently picking them off one by one until Burke is the last one standing. as I come out from behind one of the piles of smashed cars I send a bullet into Burke's abdomen, I follow him as he tries to crawl away. "Goddamn, it all to hell. You're a hell of a shot, I'll grant you that" Burke coughs as he pulls himself up into the driver's seat if an empty car "it didn't have to be this way Burke" I point out you can see Burke's draining eyes widen when he hears my voice and not Lincoln's "So the chalky sent you to do his dirty work" Burke coughs "I told him I'd be honored to do it" I reply as Burke sits up int he drivers seat of the car using what little life he had to look at me "I know who I am lass. What I am. You look in the mirror wanting to see the person you should be, hoping that if you catch a glimpse of them it'll help turn things around. But wishin' on something don't make it so. No matter how hard you try, it's always the same worthless piece of shit gazein' back at you" Burke coughs tears streaming down his cheeks as I crouch down next to him listening to his last few words. "What do you want me to say to Nicki?" I ask looking up at him "The truth. Not that it'll come as any surprise to her. She'll be all alone now. You know what that means, maybe better than anyone else. Be a good lass and keep an eye on her alright? Keep her safe. She deserves that much" He says struggling to speak "You have my word, Burke" I tell him. I watch as he struggles for a bit before his head slumps over and his eyes flutter shut. I took one last look at him before standing up and walking to my car the only thing on my mind is how was Nicki gonna react...

I drive back to Delray and past the Motel to Sammy's I want to speak with Lincoln before going back to John "So?" Lincoln questions simply as we stand outside Sammy's smoking, "He's dead, his last dying wish was for me to watch over Nicki" I reveal Lincoln gives me a quiet nod "you alright" he then asks "Yeah, I'll be fine...just worried about how Nicki is gonna take all this..." I admit


	31. We make a good team

"Back to it hmm?" I yawn walking into John's office the sun had just started to rise in the Hollow sunlight slipping into the room anyway it could, "yeah, Lincoln is ready to finish this off and he wants to do it as soon as possible" John explains as I round his desk placing a soft kiss on his cheek before I walk to the bathroom to get dressed "I don't blame him, Lou is our last benchmark before Sal and Giorgi." I respond "So do you need me for anything?" I ask poking my head out of the bathroom "not for this but I do have something for you to do if your up for it" he says "I'm listening" I say as I finish getting dressed "I know you haven't exactly talked to her much but But Vito is riding Lincoln about some favor helping out some woman named Alma...see if you can find out what's going on and maybe a fix to it?" John asks "Yeah, I'll see what I can do." I assure him as I pull my boots on and leave.

I jump in my car and head towards Alma's warehouse. John is right, Alma and I don't talk much but there's a reason for that but hopefully, she can look past it so we can do business. Walking into her office I'm met by her cleaning out her revolver. "Funny, I think the last time I saw you that revolver was pointed at my head," I smirk making her look up at me. "Angela, you've got 10 seconds before I load this gun and send a round into your ear." she threatens. "Man, I've missed you too sweetheart," I smirk crossing my arms over my chest. I love teasing her, now and even more when we were together and that was ages ago...I fell so hard for her the first time Vito introduced us...and that was a fun summer when we were together. The entire time we dated we kept it a secret, only people that knew where, Nicki and her Girlfriend Irene, Ellis and Danny, that is until...we were caught making out in an alley not far from Vito's place...I remember pushing Alma behind me as that southern union asshole aimed a gun at us spitting every slurs his little brain could think of and then word got around town and it was no longer a secret and that's when it all fell apart...It was all my fault, I should have been paying attention. "Hear me out, doll, Vito has been asking Lincoln to help you out with some work so since Lincoln is busy you get me," I explain with a shrug. "I see, well, Vito want our guys to double their runs, double the runs means double the chance of running into the coast guard," Alma explains seeming to put her feelings aside for the sake of business like I hoped she would. "I don't think I'll be much help with them." I point out "So I'll deal with those, hija la gran puta." she sighs. "I need someone to keep the warehouses full, keep money coming in too," she adds "How much money we talkin' about?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. "Enough to make it worth the trouble, you're going to be hitting trucks for the contraband" she explains "Seems simple enough, I'll let you know when I get the first truck," I assure her turning to leave. 

"You and Lincoln didn't just save his life you know, you guys brought him back to the real Vito.. what I mean is you and I both haven't seen this Vito in a really long time and I don't want him to go back to the way he was," Alma says making me stop in my tracks. "You got something to say pumpkin, say it" I sigh turning back to face her. "What's gonna happen next? You two need him - and you need us now, say you give Marcano the fucking he deserves, is it back in the freezer? Alma asks harshly, "How dare you think we're just using Vito!" I snap... "I'll be back with your contraband in an hour," I growl narrowing my eyes at her. I leave the warehouse before she can say anything else.

I left the warehouse heading back to the motel walking in I went right to John. "You got any wires out on the Dixie Mafia still?" I ask "why" John questions looking up at me I hesitate before replying "The favor Alma was trying to get Lincoln to do was over some contraband" I explain "The Dixie Mafia still runs the contraband in the bayou, they've got 3 or 4 spots out there" he responds getting up going for his gun I was surprised he didn't try to argue with me about giving contraband to Alma. "And where do you think you're going?" I ask stopping him as he gets up from his desk going for his pistol that lay on the desk "you're not doing this alone," he says sternly "I promise you I'm not, but you've gotta stay here for Lincoln I've got the perfect person to help me." I assure him. Once we'd picked a Dixie contraband shipment to target I left for Pointe Verdun to find Nicki Burke.

"You know Danny would have been jumping to help out on a job like this." I sigh as Nickie and I sit in her office after I'd caught her up to speed she was more than happy to help, but my comment about Danny she didn't respond how I thought she would she just looked at me like she wanted so badly to tell me something. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have even-" "No it's fine...I just" she says pausing as she sat up straight looking right at me as she spoke again." Angela, I've gotta tell you something and It's gonna sound crazy and I'm sorry for keeping this from you" Nicki starts to say this quickly got my attention. "Nicki whatever it is you can tell me" I assure as I stood up from where I leaned on the brick wall taking a seat next to Nicki where she sat on her desk. She let out a heavy sigh as she smashes out her blunt in the ashtray "How much do you remember from the night Sammy's was burnt down?" she asks the question caught me off guard "not a lot it's all a blur at this point...I remember the sound of gunfire as Giorgi ushered me outside and into a car" I reply she just nods "I know, It'll sound crazy bu-" "Nicki just tell me" I urge "Danny managed to make it out..." she finally blurts out, the words hit me like a brick wall. "Danny... our Danny? The same Danny I had to help into Sammy's because his leg was smashed to hell? The same Danny we couldn't even put in a casket cause he was so burnt up?" I ask raising my voice as I stood up from the desk. Some sort of anger bubbled inside me "This better not be some sick joke, Nicki!" I snap quickly Nicki gets up lightly grabbing my shoulder to look at her "I didn't believe it either until my baby brother walked right through that door." she says pointing past me to the office door. "where's he now?" I ask a part of me knowing Nicki wouldn't lie or joke about something like this.

"he's got a place out in Barclay...got himself a girlfriend," she replies "refuses to work for the old man...only works for his big sister now" she sighs a small smile tugging at her lips at the end "does He know about what Lincoln and I are doing?" I ask calming down as Nicki let go of my shoulders taking her spot back on the desk "Oh yeah, he checks the paper every day..." she says "He still do races?" I ask he wouldn't be Danny if he didn't do a little racing "Yeah, not much though, says he's lost the taste for it...but I think there's something more to it." she says as silence falls over the office "I bet he'd love to see you" Nicki finally says as she looks down at her hands "I don't know what I'd say if I saw him" I admit "you know I think you're right this job would be right up his alley" Nicki smirks as she gets up going to the telephone. As we sat there waiting for Danny the question I was dreading finally came up. "is it true?" Nicki asks as we sat on top of her desk sharing a blunt. "Is what true?" I ask confused "Did you kill my old man?" she asks looking at me. "I did..." I admit quietly "how much do you hate me," I ask quietly "Not at all," she says glancing over her shoulder to the large window in her office "He had what was coming to him, I shed my tears for him...it's over," she says not an ounce of sadness in her voice. "does Danny know..." I ask looking down at my hands "He knows he was killed but it's only a rumor that you offed him." Nicki explains as silence falls over the office "Is he angry?" I ask "he was, but like me, he knows that's how it works," she says I just give her a small understanding nod.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the office door. The whole time I'd been waiting I couldn't sit still now here it was... "It's open" Nicki shouts the door creeks open letting in the shaggy-haired Irish boy I thought I'd lost...the only thing missing was that blue moto jacket he lived in... I was speechless I ran to him engulfing him in the tightest hug. "I missed you so much" I managed out tears brimming my eyes "I missed you too Angie," he says his voice cracking a bit. So many questions ran through my head at once. "H-how'd you make it out?" I ask as he lets go of me letting me get a better look at him he'd thinned out some buffed up a bit

"tell you what, Nicki said you've got a job for me, what if I tell you on the way there?" he asks "Yeah, sounds good" I agreed and we left the distillery a strange and unreal feeling washed over me as Danny followed me outside, I had to keep looking back to make sure he was there...to make sure this was real. "I'm still here" he chuckles as I look back a third time. As we near my car Danny just stops "that's your ride?" he asks surprised "Yeah" I smiled proudly "How'd you manage this" he asks running a hand over the hood of my new Candy red Berkley Stallion "I inherited it in a way" I reply getting in the driver's seat "In a way?" he asks getting into the passenger seat "After Remy died I had inherited his Berkley Exclusive, but I decided that it didn't exactly fit me so...I sold it and bought this bad boy" I explain as I slide the key in, the car roaring to life. "I'd say this is a much better choose," Danny says as he runs his hand over the leather interior "So how long till I get to drive it?" he smirks "Maybe I'd consider it after you tell me how the hell you managed to get out of Sammy's" I respond "right" he nods

(Danny POV) (Flashback) (The night Sammy's burn down)

As several gunshots rang out I could feel my skin under my right lung tip with a blinding pain as my world went black. I don't know how long I was out before I woke up to a burning feeling on my left side, my eyes shot open a roaring fire was engulfing the building and it was about ready to take me with it. I guess it was adrenalin but I push myself to my stomach and start to crawl my way through the burning debris as I pull myself down the few steps and down onto the sidewalk outside of Sammy's I notice people have started to gather around to see what was happening, a woman and what I'd find out later was her two sons spot me as I fade in and out I saw her point to me the boys who look be maybe 14 and 18 hurried over to me with their mother "can you walk" the woman asks me lightly patting my cheek to keep me awake I used what little energy I had to shake my head no before I fade out again the next time I came to I was in the back seat of a car my head resting on the lap of the Woman "Good you're awake" she says "What happened?" I asked confused "I was hoping you could tell me" the woman remarks with a small chuckle "how'd I get here" I continue to ask "My boys carried you into our car" she explains "do you have a name dear" she asks "Danny" I manage out "Danny, I'm Doris and these are my boys Bobby and Steve, we're gonna take good care of you" she assures me all I could do was nod in response.

(Flashback over) (Angela's pov)

"For the next few months they took care of me got me back on my feet and helped me get a place to stay" he explains as I speed down the street. "Does she know about the reserve and why you were at Sammy's?" I ask "Yes...she knows and promises not to turn me in or any of us in." he assures me "sounds like she took pretty good care of you," I say glancing over at him "Yeah" he simply nods, "Nicki says you haven't been racing as much, something happen?" I ask "Oh that...it's stupid," he says waving me off "What is it?" I ask again he sighs running his fingers through his mop of hair "you notice anything missing when I walked in?" he asks "Yeah, your jacket Nicki and I got you" I reply "It's that fuckin' jacket." he mumbles "I've never raced without it, but the one time I do...I almost get myself killed...of course I haven't told Nicki about that she's worried about me enough" he says "Excuse me you what?" I ask shocked "Once Doris got me back on my feet, Nicki got my car from Da and brought it to me, that same afternoon I entered in a race and managed to get in a wreak with the first car" he explains "Christ, Danny" I sigh shaking my head "and you think it's because you didn't have your lucky charm?" I ask "yeah," he sighs sounding embarrassed "I guess I've got no reason to believe it wasn't because of that." I admit "I've never left home without my lucky rabbit's foot, Vito gave me...except for the night of the robbery when I had to drive the getaway car" I respond as I use my free hand to point at the keychain that hung off my car keys at the end of the chain was a tan, white and grey rabbits foot.

"So, I've been following you and Lincoln in the papers what have you been doing besides saving the world." Danny jokes changing the subject "where to start" I chuckle tapping my fingers on the steering wheel. "well, not that it's a surprise but Giorgi and I officially split up" I reply "Good, now you can find someone that treats you the way you should be treated," Danny says "And I have..." I reply sheepishly "Oh yeah" Danny chuckles "Yeah...Name's John, we met shortly after all this shit started, he's a friend of Lincoln's from the service and we've been joined at the hip ever since" I respond smiling a little as I thought about John. "Sounds like a good guy" Danny nods "And Nicki says you've got yourself a girlfriend?" I ask "Oh you mean Zara," he says seeming to get a jolt of energy by just saying her name. "She's beautiful and funny I don't know how I got so lucky," he says sounding like a love-struck teenager. "She live around here or is she just up here?" I joke tapping Danny's forehead with my finger. "She's real and for the time being she lives with me" he replies "she was living over in Delray Hollow but her old man kicked her out when he found out she was dating a white boy," he explains with a heavy sigh. "How long you two been together?" I ask "well, we were talking before all this shit with the Marcanos happened and then...we started going out shortly after I moved into Barclay." he explains "she workin' with you and Nicki or does she have a gig somewhere else?" I ask turning down a back road as we got close to the Dixie hideout. "she's working with Nicki and me for the time being, she goes out on runs with me for Nicki." he explains "And man, she is a beast with a sniper rifle, she'd give you and Nicki a run for your money." he chuckles "That sounds like a challenge." I smirk tapping my fingers on the steering wheel. "I'd pay good money to see you and Nicki try to go up against her skills," he says a cocky smirk on his face. Before I can make another sarcastic remark I can hear static coming from my radio. I quickly look over at Danny before taking the radio off my belt loop I had it hooked to. "Go for Angela," I say into the black box waiting for a response. "Hey, Darlin' it's John where you at right now," John asks from the other side. "Not far from the target," I reply a small smile tugging on my lips at the sound of John calling me one of his many pet names. "Perfect, you think you can pick me up once you're done?" he asks "Yeah, I guess so, what's up?" I ask "Lincoln wants you and me to meet him over at Nicki's to talk about a few things." he explains "I guess that works out, we'll see you in an hour, babe" I respond before the line goes dead. "I'm guessin' that was this John you were talking about?" Danny comments as I place the radio back on my hip. "Yeah, he wants me to pick him up once we're done here and take him over to Nicki's. I guess him, Lincoln and I are having a meeting with her," I explain as we turn down a small dirt path that led to the Dixie hideout we were gonna hit 

"Once this place is cleared out I'll go for the truck, you follow me in my car to Alma's warehouse then we'll go to Delray Hollow to pick up John" I explain as I park the car out of sight. "Yes, Ma'am" Danny nods as I slip my car key off the ring giving it to Danny making sure I kept the lucky rabbit's foot on me. "Alright, then let's do this" I smirk getting out of the car, taking the shotgun and AR30 I'd brought with me we headed up to the hideout as Danny cleared out the front I made my way around back to the garage, taking out the few guys that hang around there. "All clear!" I hear Danny yell as he runs up to me "That was surprisingly easy" I point out as I climb into the driver's seat of the weapons truck starting to hotwire it. "The element of surprise played into our favor, I think," Danny says "Plus, I forgot how good of a team we make" I smirk.

I pull out ahead of Danny in the contraband truck, Danny following behind in my car, as I pull up to Alma's I glance behind me in the mirror, Danny was no longer behind me. Probably knowing him he took some back roads so he'd get to spend more time in my car. Hopping out of the truck I'm met by Alma and a few of her men "You came through for me" Alma remarks as one of her men climb into the truck driving away. "You seem surprised" I smirk "no, but something told me you'd follow through," she says leading me into her warehouse and upstairs "as thanks for your services," Alma says handing me a stack of cash. "Thank you, and if you need a hand with anything else just call, I'm happy to help," I tell her as I leave.

Stepping outside I see Danny pull up, and we head to the Motel. As I walk up to the motel John gave me a confused look since my car had just pulled up and I wasn't driving it "You get everything settled with Alma?" John asks as I walk up to him "Yeah, plus there are a few less Dixie cock suckers in the world" I joke making him chuckle "So you must be John." Danny says as he walks up next to me "and from photos, I'd guess you're Burke's youngest" John says looking Danny over as Danny gives me my keys back "I said I had the perfect person to help me" I chuckle referring to Danny "yeah, no offense but you look pretty good for a presumed-dead man" John comments. "Yeah, I got pretty lucky," Danny says simply "Come on, lets' head over to the distillery, Lincoln is waiting for us," John says, three of us climb into my car and head to Irish point

Walking up to the distillery I made sure to go ahead of the boys with wasn't hard to do considering they were too busy talking about guns at the moment, stepping into Nicki's office. she and Lincoln sat on top of her desk talking "Lincoln, you mind if I steal Nicki here for a second?" I ask once to the two notice me "go ahead" Lincoln says taking a drag off his quickly burning joint, "Does Lincoln know about Danny yet?" I ask quickly as I pull Nicki out of the door. "Ya, he still doesn't believe me" she sighs just as John and Danny walk up the steps "Well, I think he might start believing pretty soon," I smirk before Nicki and I step back into the office Danny and John following us, seeing Danny, Lincoln's eyes go wide "Danny?" Lincoln questions as he gets off the desk making his way over to Danny "In the flesh" Danny grins as the two hug "look at ya" Lincoln chuckles as he pulls away squeezing Danny's firm forearm "gotta compete with you" Danny jokes nudging Lincoln "and you didn't believe me" Nicki says teasing Lincoln,

Once the excitement had calmed down and I'd introduced John to Nicki I still needed to ask Lincoln something, "I hate to break up our little party here but Lincoln why did you wanna meet here" I ask "we need to talk about those last loose ends before we finish all of this." He explains


	32. Miss Davis

/Third Person POV|Flash forward/

August 1971, John Donovan sat in front of the U.S. Senate Select Committee on Intelligence to testify about him knowing and helping Lincoln Clay with the Killing of the Marcano Crime Family.

The hearing was coming to an end and Donovan was getting undoubtedly bored until a certain name caught his attention, "Mr. Donovan!" Senator Blake snaps slamming a fist on the table trying to get John's attention "Senator" John finally says acknowledging the man as he took a sip of water.

"You worked with a Woman known as Angela Davis in the summer and Fall of 68' along with Mr. Clay is that correct?" The senator asks John "Angela and I did more than just work together in 68' " John smirks, the senator shook his head ignoring John's comment as he went on "Miss Davis was an asset to you and Mr. Clay, what was her part in taking down the Marcano empire?" Senator Blake asks John hates the fact the senator was referred to Angela as an asset, she was much more to Him and Lincoln that summer but John pushed his anger aside and answers the Senator with, "Well if you'd done your homework senator you'd know" John says with a devilish smirk as he sits back in his seat. "My apologies, please Mr. Donovan enlighten this committee" The senator responds sarcastically as he gestured to the other men that sat around him.

"Gladly" John smirks sitting forward in his seat,

"Angela was engaged to Sal Marcano's good for nothing son Giorgi, giving us eyes and ears inside the Marcano family" John explains "Man, I still can't figure out how she managed to keep the fact that she was working with Lincoln and I away from the Marcanos, for so long" John then adds taking a drag off his cigarette "who was the last person to find out that she was playing double agent for you and Mr. Clay?" the senator asks slightly intrigued "probably Tommy Marcano, but Sal was the last to believe it, Giorgi had told his father about Angela crossing them shortly after Giorgi and her broke off their engagement but Sal didn't believe him, in fact, Sal didn't believe it until Angela walked up the steps to his office right behind Lincoln, according to Lincoln, Sal was heartbroken, he treated Angela like his own daughter..." John Explained "Do you know the reason, Mr. Giorgi Marcano, and Miss. Davis decided against getting married?" the Senator asks "Yeah, because that piece of shit kid Giorgi tried to have her killed, in their own home, once he'd found out she'd crossed him" John explains trying to tame the anger in his voice, he hated thinking about that day, seeing Angela so weak. "and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to hear that Giorgi had been killed after what he did to her just hours before he was killed..." John then adds in a low voice


	33. Only hours before

Once Lincoln and I'd finished up a few things for Vito we headed to the Motel to meet up with Donovan, it was finally time, Giorgi and Sal where being taken down tonight.

Stepping into the motel it smelled of gasoline, "You don't waste any time, do ya" Lincoln says as the two of us watch as John empties out his boxes of files onto the floor pouring gasoline over them "your little rampage is going to attract attention, attention from people I don't care to associate with." John explains "Yeah I imagine not" Lincoln sighs as I kneel down picking up one of the files that happened to be Vito's glancing at it for a minute before tossing it back down "Thankfully closing off your loose ends is as easy as throwing around some super grade. With any luck, this'll keep 'em off my ass for a while anyway." John goes on "but we're getting ahead of ourselves --- there's still the matter of killing Giorgi and Sal, you two should get a kick out of hearing this" he points out making his way over to the recorder. Lincoln and I listen as Giorgi, as usual when he didn't get his way, throws a tantrum. I sigh and shake my head, already hearing Giorgi bitch like this before, I didn't need to hear it again before we end him, I made my way over to John placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm gonna go get some air, shout if you need me" I whisper to him. "you alright?" he asks in the same tone stopping me as I start to leave "I'm fine, just need some air" I assure him before stepping outside of the motel,

I stand leaning on the building watching as a few children play together across the street, "Hello Miss Angela" one of them smiles waving to me, once in a while when I'd leave the motel room to get some air, some of the children would come over and talk to me, I didn't mind at all really, I smile back at the kids across the street and wave before they went on with their game of tag.

I lean on the wall closing my eyes for a brief moment taking in the sounds of the Hollow, my body tenses as I open my eyes feeling the cold barrel of a gun being pressed to my side, another to my temple. "Move and I'll shoot you, dead Princess," the man holding the gun to my temple threatens "Hello doll" I hear a familiar voice hiss as my hands are bound behind my back "So you're doin' your own dirty work now" I taunt as Giorgi walks into my line of sight "apparently if you want something done right you've got to do it you're self" He groans in response, "Gag her and get her in the car" He quickly orders the man holding the gun to my side, the man grabs a cloth out of his pocket tieing it around my mouth before I felt his fist connect with my face knocking me out like I clip show I only slightly remember being thrown into the trunk of a car before a few shots were fired off and I black out again.

|Third Person POV|

Just as Donovan's recording of Sal and Giorgi stops the sound of gunfire rings out, just outside of the motel. Both Lincoln and Donovan hurry out of the room a car speeds out of the lot the two quickly start to look for Angela fearing the worst. As they search the group of children across the street hurry over to them, after seeing what had happened to Angela "are you two looking for Miss. Angela" a little boy asks quickly John gives the boy his full attention "Yes, did you see anything?" he asks the boy "Yes, a car drove up and took her" he reveals "three men come out of the car" a little girl quickly adds "did you see the men that got out of the car, maybe what they where wearing?" John then asks trying to keep calm "Yea, yea, two of them wore black suits but one wore a funny colored suit," the little girl says "what do you mean by funny colored?" Lincoln asks "like light brown, he didn't wear a jacket like the other men, but he wore a blue tie and a brown shirt" the little girl explains as she explained it the men knew exactly who it was... "And they went that way, if that helps" the little boy quickly adds pointing in the way of the casino "It does, thank you," Lincoln says "are you gonna find Miss. Angela?" the little boy then asks as John and Lincoln start to walk to Lincoln's car "Of course" Lincoln assures the boy

"I'll meet you at the Padres when this is all over," Donovan says as Lincoln gets into the drifter "I promise I'll bring her back brother" Lincoln assures the worrying Donovan "Go get 'em" John nods patting the hood of the car before it speeds away

|Angela's POV|

After passing out in the car I woke up tied to one of the support beams in the office that overlooked the inside of the casino "So this is your big last stand hmm?" I ask as Giorgi stands opposite of me loading a rifle. "Seems like you don't have much faith in me" He smirks "because honestly, I don't" I reply looking back at him, I could feel blood running from my nose. "you mind?" I ask tilting my head up he hesitates before sitting the rifle aside before kneeling down in front of me, using his handkerchief to stop the bleeding. Right there I could have started my escape he was just inches away from me...but I didn't, we locked eyes as he stands up leaning on the desk again.

"That guy you were having breakfast with that one morning, you where never workin' for him, you two where bangin' weren't ya?" Giorgi asks out of the blue as he looks away from me "At the time no...now Maybe" I smirk "you little whore!" Giorgi snaps getting in my face "Oh please, I know for a fact the entire time I was gone on my business trip you slept around with anything that walked!" I snapped back "Then why'd you come back?" he asks as he steps back, leaning on the desk again. "I could have left you 100s times but someone had to protect your ass for the last 15 years!" I respond he seemed stunned by that answer "you know there was a time I really did love you Giorgi" I point out "but when you try to kill someone twice because they were getting in the way...it makes it a little harder to care about such a monster." I remark before Giorgi could reply you could hear gunshots from under the office. I shield my eyes as the glass window in the office shatters I look up to see all of Marcano's men dead. I look towards the doorway of the office to see Lincoln, he sent a single bullet into Giorgi. "You stupid... motherfucker" Giorgi growls using the desk to pull himself up as Lincoln walks into the room Lincoln grabs him pinning him down onto the desk. "I always thought you were my friend, that you had me and Ellis' backs. But it was just an act. You didn't kill me because I said no. You killed me because you thought you owned me. Owned all of us!" Lincoln says getting in Giorgi's face holding his hunting knife to his throat "It was never about us it was...about my old man...my father...I'd do anything for him. Same as you and Sammy" Giorgi manages out "Then you understand why I have to do this" Lincoln says before he pulls Giorgi up slowly sending the large hunting knife into his abdomen before letting his lifeless body fall from the desk. As I watch this all I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, my bottom lip starting to quiver wanting to release sods. Lincoln didn't notice my reaction to the whole thing until he grabs the elevator key off of Giorgi's body and starts to untie me "I can't believe I'm crying over this sack of shit" I finally say in a shaky voice as I stand looking over Giorgi's body "Angela" Lincoln sighs pulling me into a hug I accept it ignoring the blood that covered Lincoln's body "it's alright" Lincoln coos rubbing my back as I bury my head in his shoulder and cry "From the moment I met him I sent my life protecting him from whatever I could...but the one thing I couldn't protect him from was himself...the thing that killed him" I sniffle as I pull away from Lincon looking over Giorgi's body again...I took a moment before looking to Lincoln again..."Let's go finish this" I finally say.

As I walk up the stairs with Lincoln the building was quiet, "you sure you don't want to just go outside and wait?" Lincoln asks in a low voice, "No, I need to talk with Sal one last time before this is all over" I respond Lincoln simply nods not arguing with me as we come close to the top of the stairs I stop Lincoln and walk ahead of him, as I place my foot on the last step before Sal's office and take a deep breath, Sal quickly turns around in his chair as my clunky heels makes a distinct clicking noise on the floor "Angela" Sal sighs he wasn't angry more sad and disappointed "when Giorgi told me you where working with Lincoln I didn't believe him yet here you stand" Sal says not looking up at me. I glance back at Lincoln before taking a seat across from Sal "Sal, what happened downstairs is between Giorgi and myself...I know you didn't have a thing to do with Giorgi trying to kill me, I just want you to know me working against you and the family was strictly business. From the moment I walked into your home 15 odd years ago, you treated me like your own and I at least wanna thank you for that." I say as Sal slowly looks up at me "I feel no remorse for what I did and you should know that Angela" he says I quietly nod "Goodbye Sal." I finally say before standing up. "do whatever you're gonna do, I'll be waiting by the car" I tell Lincoln in a small voice before walking downstairs and out into the muggy Louisiana night leaning back on the hood of Lincoln's drifter watching the window of Sal Marcano's office. I looked away as the office window breaks and what I could only presume was Sal and his office chair falling from the penthouse, I kept my eyes forward towards the door of the casino waiting for Lincoln.


	34. Strictly business

As Lincoln steps out of the casino two black cars pull up I slowly make my way over standing next to Lincoln as three men with guns sround us. Out of one car comes a heavy set man part of me felt like I knew him but I didn't know why but the second man to step out of the car I definitely knew Leo Galante, he was the one that had Vito exiled here to New Bordeaux, my heart stops when I see him, I didn't wanna go through this like Vito had to I'd do anything to not be exiled from New Bordeaux.

"I'd take it your Lincoln Clay," Leo says walking up to us. "So they tell me." Lincoln replies "Angela Davis, it's good to see you again." Leo says with a slight smile before glancing past Lincoln and me to the Casino groaning and waving a dismissive hand towards the building. "I told Sal this fuckin' casino would be the end of him, I met it figuratively," Leo says shaking his head, "but shit has its way of turning on you," he adds looking back to Lincoln and me. "'specially if you piss off the wrong people." Lincoln remarks glancing over at me with a slight smirk. "You know who I am son?" Leo asks Lincoln. "I'm guessin' you're, Leo Galante," Lincoln responds. "Let's take a little walk, just the three of us," Leo suggests.

"It's probably no surprise but the rest of the commission wants you two dead," Leo informs us in a low voice as the three of us walk away from his men, "you two, and anyone else that had anything to do with this," he adds. my mind instantly goes to, John, Vito, and Nicki. "What happened here was between me and Marcano," Lincoln says looking up at the casino. "Oh I understand that son, we all do but this business makes you paranoid, irritable, they see Sal eating a pile of shit, they start wondering if someone is going to serve them a plate of their own." Leo explains, "So you're here to decide if you're comin' after us." Lincoln concludes. "No, I'm here to deliver a message: you made your point son, this all end right here right now," Leo replies. "I got no quarrel with ya'll" Lincoln replies after thinking it over for a second. Leo glances back at his men before putting an arm out for Lincoln, Lincoln takes it signaling to the men that Lincoln was not a threat and there was no bad blood between him and the commission. "Once a month Sal kicked up 20% of his net, cash only, same man has been delivering it for, oh I don't know 40 years or so I see no need in deviating from that do you?" Leo asks as the three of us make our way back to the cars. "No sir," Lincoln replies. "In exchange, you run as you see fit, you wanna sell heroin, want a whore house on every other corner, makes no fucking deferents to me, the only thing that matters is 20%," Leo tells us "And what if I decide to walk away? Leave all this behind" Lincoln asks "Then this will be the last time we see each other." Leo replies as he takes his arm away from Lincoln nodding to his men that it was time to leave. As his men pile into one of the cars Leo stops and turns to me. "I hope you're not bitter with me after what I had to do to Vito and your mother," he says softly "not at all, business is business" I assure him, he seems pleased with that answer "Good, then you won't mind coming down to my office before I leave next week." he asks handing me a card with his information on it "I have something for you," he says before getting back into the car, the heavyset man and I exchange glances again before he gets into the driver's seat driving Leo away as Lincoln and I watch as the cars drive into the night.

I stood there in a trance even after all the cars are gone, my brain running a mile a minute thinking about everything that just happened. "Come on let's get you back to Donovan," Lincoln says placing a hand on my shoulder. "John, he's probably worried sick." I gasp hurrying to Lincoln's car.

"Once we're done at Father James' I wanna sit down with you and Vito," Lincoln informs me as we pull up the church "Of course" I nod. Once we had parked I hurry out of the car and into the church. Inside John and Father James stood at the front of the church, seeing me John stands from where he sat in one of the pews aimlessly flipping through a bible, I run throwing myself in his arms, "I'm so glad you're alright." he mumbles into my hair as he pulls me closer. "I was in good hands" I smirk as we pull around looking towards the church doors and Lincoln walks in. "Is he dead?" John asks Lincoln as he makes his way towards us and Father James. "Yeah, he's dead, him and Giorgi both," Lincoln confirms looking to John them Father James. "Ha, thats the best news I've heard in ages." John smiles giving Lincoln a congratulatory handshake. "Can we get an amen padre?" John asks with a playful smirk as turns to Father James holding up the bible he has flipping through before...Father James didn't look as happy as John and me. "So what happens now?" Father James asks Lincoln. "What do you mean what happens now? It's over, done, finished " John asks. "I ain't talkin' to you." Father James snaps narrowing his eyes at John. John doesn't speak as he takes my hand walking away from the two so they can talk.

As Lincoln and Father James talk, John and I stand off to the side behind the pulpit listening to them. "With Marcano dead, the city belongs to me, ain't nobody left to stand in my way." I hear Lincoln tell Father James, James steps back from Lincoln with a confused look on his face as Lincoln sits down in one of the church pews, "You don't be serious." Father James says to Lincoln before he looks over at John and me, John just giving him a shrug as if to say I told you so. "The point of this wasn't to replace Marcano it was to remove him." James tries to point out. "This city done go through enough It doesn't need another Sal Marcano-" "This city you've got to be fucking kidding me," John buts in cutting Father James' rant short. Making Father James' head snap towards him "This city is a cesspool, where people come to fuck and drink and get high." John tries to argue. "You watch your filthy mouth!" Father James snaps. "It's what this city is padre if it's not given another Sal Marcano it's gonna shit one out." John points out."He's right," Lincoln says cutting Father James off before he can try to argue with John. "If it ain't gonna be me it's gonna be somebody else, probably somebody worse." Lincoln points out. "Amen," I sigh from where I stood behind the pulpit raising my hands in the air, making John chuckle. "Lincoln" Father James sighs. "You remember what you told me when you first came back from the war? How you wanted to go to California, leave all this behind and just start all over?" Father James asks Lincoln, "Yeah I remember" Lincoln replies quietly, "Well it ain't too late Lincoln, you can still go, go and don't look back." Father James tells Lincoln, almost like he's trying to bargain with him. "Listen, I'd love to stay here and debate the merits of one crime boss over another, but we've got a schedule to keep." John buts in taking my hand and nodding towards Lincoln and then the church door. "I'll be seeing you padre" John calls as we leave the church.

John and I head to the plantation house for one last sit down. "Angie!" Vito smiles getting up from his seat as I walk into the house. I engulf him in a hug much like I had to John back at the church. "We did it." I whisper with a smile as I look up at Vito, "where's Lincoln, we should be celebrating then?" Vito asks as I let go of him. "He should be here soon, Father James is trying to guilt-trip him into leaving all this, but I don't think it'll happen," John says as the three of us sit down at the table waiting for Lincoln. It wasn't long before he showed up a bottle of fine bourbon in hand, "Before we can celebrate we gotta talk about a few things" Lincoln says sitting down at the head of the table. "Now I've decided I can't run this city alone," Lincoln says as he gets a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. Lincoln looks to me "I'm appointing you and Vito as two of my cappos." he says my eyes widen looking at John and then back to Lincoln" are you serious?" I ask "100%" Lincoln nods as he unfolds the piece of paper laying it on the table. "I want you and Vito to pick what districts you're gonna look over, I don't care what you pick all I ask is that Vito has River Row and Angela has Delray Hollow.

When it was all said and done Vito was looking over River Row, South Downs, Pointe Verdun, and Barclay Mills, leaving me with Delray Hollow, Downtown, Frisco Fields and the French Ward. The four of us celebrated till nightfall as John and I start to leave Lincoln stops me, "Word on the street is you're looking for a new place to set up shop." Lincoln says as he takes my hand placing a set of keys in it, I give him a confused look before looking at the label on the key. I thank Lincoln 1000 times over as I realize the key is to the penthouse on top of the Royal Hotel... I thank Lincoln again as John and I say goodbye to Vito and Lincoln before heading to my new penthouse.


	35. A gift from Leo Galante

John still has one day left before he has to leave, I told him about last night and what Leo Galante had said to me. John insisted we go there this morning.

Following the address on the card, Leo gave me led us up to a large office building. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't all a little intimidating, I take a deep breath and let go of John's hand I'd been holding onto most of the car ride here before walking up to the receptionist desk. With a plastic smile pasted on her red lips, she asks who I was here to see. I took the card from Leo out of my pocket and handed it to her "I see" she says before picking up the phone on her desk calling what I could only assume was Leo's office "And what's your name dear" she asks "Angela Davis" I respond she nods and turns her attention back to the phone. "Mr. Galante, Miss Davis is here to see you." the woman says into the phone after a few minutes she told me Mr. Galante was ready for me and told me what office he was in. I thank her then walk over to John where he sat on one of the few couches in the lobby. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," he assures me I just nod and hug him before taking the elevator up to Leo's office

"Ah, Angela I'm glad you could make it." Leo says as I step into his office "of course" I respond trying to hide my nervousness "make yourself at home...I have someone for you to meet" he says standing from his desk, gesturing over to two love seats that sat across from each other. I took a seat on one of them as he left the room. It felt like forever that I sat there looking down at my hands...finally I hear a door open I look up to see Leo walk in with the man that was driving for him last night "Angela, I'd like you to meet someone" he says as I stand up from the love seat "This is her? You sure?" the man asks a playful tone in his voice, I knew his voice...I racked my brain trying to think. it finally came to me, my eyes started to overflow with tears, "Joe" I ask starting to walk over to him. "come here, sweetheart" he smiles I felt like a little kid running to hug him "oh my god" I cry, "I'll leave you two." I hear Leo say "Mr. Galante says I've got three hours before I have to leave for the airport, you think we can catch up on the past decade and a half in three hours" he jokes as I wipe my eyes "Yeah I think so" I respond with a weak laugh "are you allowed to leave the office?" I ask "Yeah, just lead the way," he says "I have someone that you should meet and someone that I think would like to see you as well." I say leading the way to the elevator. "So who's this person you want me to meet?" he asks "my boyfriend..." I mumble Joe just nods "please don't go pounding him with questions, Vito has already done that more than once." I say as we come to our floor "and Vito approves?" Joe asks "most definitely" I respond "fine then, if Vito approves then he's probably a good kid." Joe responds as the doors open.

Stepping out of the elevator John and I lock eyes. "See what'd I tell you everything was fine" John smirks as Joe and I walk up to him "And who's this?" John asks looking to Joe part of me knew he already knew who it was. "Let's take this outside shall we" I suggest as we walk outside the office I felt more comfortable, inside I felt like I had Leo breathing down my neck. "John Donovan, I'd like you to meet my Father, Joe Barbaro," I say once we had stopped a little away from the office "It's an honor, sir," John says shaking Joe's hand as we walk to the car the two talk. Joe stops mid-sentence as he spots my car "This is yours? he asks running his hand over the cherry red paint "Yeah, you'd be surprised what taking over a crime family can do for someone." I joke getting into the driver's seat "apparently" he chuckles getting in the passenger seat leaving the back to John.

"So I'm guessin' you seein' Vito should be kept on the down-low..." I say as we head to Vito's "Yeah, not sure what Leo would do." Joe responds "Speakin' of Vito how's he doin' these days?" he asks as we pull out of the parking lot, heading away from Down Town to River Row. "He's doin' good considering everything that's been going on," I reply. Most of the car ride is filled with me catching Joe up on what he's missed the last 15 years.

"You two wait down here I'll go get him," I tell Joe as we pull up to Vito's place. John and Joe wait inside the diner while I head up to Vito's office. "Angie, what are you up to?" Vito asks as I lead him down to the diner. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise" I point out as I stop in front of the door leading into the diner. "You gotta promise, to not tell anyone about what I'm gonna show you," I tell him. "Alright..." he replies confused. Slowly I turn around pushing the door open. "Hey, old-timer." I hear Joe tease as Vito walks into the diner. Vito stops dead in his tracks when he sees Joe. "Joe" Vito gasps seeing the man he thought to be dead. Vito is rendered speechless as Joe stands up pulling him into a hug. "Let's give them some space." I mouth to John as I nod towards the kitchen. John nods following me.

"Here pick something," I tell John handing him Vito's recipe book. "Why?" he questions taking a seat on the counter. "well I believe I promised to make you dinner before you left town." I point out as I sit on the counter next to him. He just nods starting to thumb through the pages. "All of this is in Italian," John whines looking up from the book. "Pick something out that looks good and I'll tell you what's in it." I giggle. John starts quietly looking through the book again as I start getting pots and pans out. "What about this one?" John finally asks pointing to a picture in the cookbook, above it reads Ragù di spalla di maiale. "That's Pork Shoulder Ragu," I reply "It looks good." he shrugs I quickly check Vito's freezer before telling John if I can make it. "alright its Pork Shoulder Ragu, for dinner," I tell Vito and Joe from the kitchen as I start to get the ingredients together. "I've got this, go socialize," I tell John shooing him out of the kitchen, he finally gives in going to sit with Vito and Joe.

|John's POV|

As I sat down with Vito and Joe my mind ran a mile a minute, I was already nervous to ask Vito about It before I left but now...her father is here a whole new wave of nerves washed over me when I saw him. "Angie told me you've already got the seal of approval from Vito here," Joe says "I hope so, but it's not like a had a lot of competition, considering" I joke making Vito chuckle. "Vito, it looks like your out of garlic, I'm gonna run to the store and grab some," Angela says walking up to our table. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes," she says placing a kiss on my cheek. "we'll do our best not to burn the place down." I joke. "But we can't make any promises" Joe adds making Angie giggle as she leaves. now that she was out this would be the best time to ask...I clear my throat getting both men's attention. "I know Angie and I haven't been together that long but..." I cut myself off short, not sure if I could really make myself ask... "I'd like permission from both of you to marry Angie, whether it's 6 months from now or 6 years from now," I ask both men are silent. "You still got that thing?" Joe asks Vito, Vito just nods. "come on Joe lets go get it." Vito says as the two left the diner, my mine feared the worst, this was it...I'd asked the wrong man to marry his daughter...

As the diner door behind me opened I flinched expecting Vito to send a bullet into the back of my head. Instead, the two men sat down across from me again, Joe holding a small wooden box in his hands "You know how Vito and Angela got here to New Bordeaux, right?" Joe asks "Yes" I reply praying that my voice didn't come out shaky. "Before that, all happened, I planned on asking her mother Eva to marry me." Joe explains "but when I saw everything was going south I asked Vito to take care of Eva and Angela, and I gave him this to hold onto" he goes on opening the little wooden box, inside sat an engagement ring, it was beautiful with a round cut sapphire cased in a square of what looked to be white gold on each corner of the square was a diamond and trailing down onto the band where small diamonds too, behind the engagement ring also sat a wedding band to match. "John, from what Vito has told me, you and Angie deserve each other." Joe says "He's right, I haven't seen my little Angie this happy in ages." Vito adds "So...is that a yes?" I question nervously. "of course!" Vito chuckles as Joe gives me the ring box. "You had me worried there, to begin with." I chuckle shaking my head as I put the ring box in my inner coat pocket for another day.

|Angela's POV|

"The place is still standing, I'm impressed" I tease walking into the diner. The three men sat talking about God only knows what until dinner was ready, I serve Joe and Vito before serving John, and before sitting down myself I made a phone call, to Lincoln asking if he wanted to join us. He agreed and said he'd be over soon. As I pull up another chair to our table the three look at me confused. "I may have invited one more person," I say just as Lincoln's drifter rolls up. I head outside to greet him before heading back in to fix him and myself a plate.

"Man, you cook just as good as Vito, if not better" Joe complements as we start to eat dinner "I had to learn from somebody, cause we all know ma could only cook one thing." I point out "she wasn't that bad of a cook." Joe tries to argue. "Yeah, you obviously weren't there for the birthday cake incident." I point out "Birthday cake incident?" Lincoln asks seeming interested. "It was my 9th birthday I think," I recall starting to tell the story. "she ended up making two cakes and a batch of sugar cookies that day, the first cake she accidentally put salt into it thinking it was sugar and the second cake she ended up burning so bad it was just a pile of black ash in a cake pan." I list off between giggles "what about the cookies?" John asks "She tried making a batch of sugar cookies and only one survived so my cake for my 9th birthday was a single sugar cookie with a candle on top." I explain "You know I probably have pictures from that day in my scrapbook." Vito points out. Once dinner is over and cleaned up, Vito got out the scrapbook. "Look at that little sweetheart," Vito says pulling out a picture of me when I was a baby. "Oh my gosh, I thought we were just getting the pictures from my birthday," I whine hiding my face in John's shoulder as Vito hands him the photo. "This is an even better one." I hear Vito say handing Joe a picture of me from one of my birthdays with cake all over my face.

After humiliating me and telling John, Lincoln and Joe stories about me it was time to say goodbye and get Joe back to Leo Galante's office. Vito said one last goodbye to Joe before John, Joe and I left...it was hard watching Joe make his way to the doors of Leo's office, not sure if I was gonna ever see him again. As he placed his hand on the door handle I jump out of the car and run over to him, pulling him into a hug. "I Love you, dad" I mumble into his chest as tears slip down my cheeks. "I love you too, pumpkin" he whispers. Finally, I have to let him go watching him walk inside the large glass door and to the elevators. I sit there in the driver seat resting my head on the steering wheel as John rubs my back trying to pull myself together. After composing myself I drive to the penthouse.

"I'm not ready for bed yet." I sigh as John and I lay in bed "I know" he sighs, tomorrow he leaves to go back to his home in New Jersey, and as much as I tell myself I'll be okay without him next to me, I don't know if I really will be. "Come here," he says pulling me onto his chest. "I promise you I'll be back here with you before you know it," he whispers running his fingers through my hair. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep.

The following morning both Lincoln and I said goodbye to John...until his work was finished, for now, it's time for Lincoln and me to get to work as well.

{Look out for the sequel to Spiral called "Turning Point" coming soon}


End file.
